Death becomes her
by sofia313
Summary: Sonja is a sister of Tatia. She doesn't expect much from her future until one night she runs into bloodthirsty Mikael. That should be the end but it's just the beginning of her journey.
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts from the 10th century before the Mikaelsons became vampires. Warning, there's going to be some violence in future chapters, ****assuming you think I should write more :)**

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the clothes floating in the water. My fingers were already numb but I sank my hands into the water again and again. The clothes needed to be washed if I wished to have any supper. Papa had send Tatia to help me but she was sitting on the riverbank humming quietly. There was a dreamy look in her eyes and I wondered which one she was waiting for, Elijah or Niklaus. They were both courting her, just like almost all the men in the village were. Somehow it made no difference to them that she had just buried her first husband. Tatia had been 15 when she had married him but while I had just turned 16 there weren't many suitors running after me. Tatia had always been the beautiful one while I had been born under a bad sign. That was what mama always said. I wasn't sure what it meant.

"Aunt Sonja?"

I turned to look at my 4 years old niece, Danica. She was Tatia's only child with her late husband. They had hoped sons, but for some reason Tatia hadn't got pregnant again.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She tilted her head and blinked her brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She must have learned that from Tatia.

"When will we go home? I'm hungry."

"I am almost finished", I said. "You can go and play with your mama."

Danica pouted her lips.

"Mama never wants to play with me."

"I am sure that's not true, sweetheart. You can stay here with me if you want but remember to be careful, the water is cold."

She nodded and sat next to my tub. Removing the laundry from the river I placed the items into the tub. They were heavy so I had to struggle in order to lift them all. My hands were red and the cold from the water made me shiver; I needed a moment to catch my breath.

"Do you need some help?" Tatia asked. She was standing next to me smiling sweetly.

"I just finished…"

"Alright, good. Oh, you poor thing, you must be freezing."

She took my other hand between her owns and started to rub it. There was still that dreamy look in her eyes.

"My little sister had grown up", she mumbled and smiled. "You know any man would be lucky to win your heart."

I shook my head.

"Papa said that no one had approached him…"

Tatia waved her hand.

"I am sure that someone will, even if you do not have any dowry."

That was true. Papa had said that he could only provide a dowry for one of his daughters. Tatia was older so of course it had been hers. Mama always said that she was grateful for not giving birth to any more daughters. She had three sons as well as Tatia and me. That was more than enough.

"Could you do something for me, my dear sister?" Tatia asked smiling.

I could guess what she wanted.

"Could you take a walk with Danica? Elijah will be here soon and I was hoping I could speak with him alone."

"I thought you were planning to accept Niklaus' proposal", I said.

Tatia smiled.

"I have not decided yet. Niklaus is very… charming and they could both offer me a good life but I must also think about Danica. Elijah assured me that he would treat her as his own. You know his wife died in childbirth."

I nodded.

"Yes. He has grieved her for a long time."

Much longer than Tatia had grieved for her husband. She smiled and took my other hand.

"Will you do that for me? And for Danica?"

"But the clothes…"

"Please Sonja, I need to speak with him", she interrupted me pleadingly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I will take a walk with Danica and get the clothes after that."

Tatia smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Sonja. You know, Elijah has unmarried brothers. I can ask if he could put in a good word for you…"

"I do not think that would help."

Tatia looked at me curiously.

"Why not?"

I huffed.

"You know his brother Kol chases everything that moves. I do not think that he wants a wife. And Henrik is too young. Besides, their father would never allow that."

Tatia looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you are right. They are one of the wealthiest families in the village. If you would only have dowry…"

Yes, if only, and if only I was as beautiful as Tatia. I doubted that anyone would want to marry me. I was afraid what that meant. Papa could cast me out, or worse, sell me to one of the traders that sometimes came into the village. He had threatened to do so if that was the only way to get rid of me. I tried not to think about that and took Danica's hand. We walked silently along the riverbank.

"Will I have a new papa?" she suddenly asked.

"I think so", I replied. "But remember, this is a secret, we cannot tell anyone about it. If anyone asks, we were with your mama the whole time."

She nodded seriously.

"Yes Aunt Sonja."

I touched her hair and lifted her up. She was a sweet little girl. No doubt she would be as beautiful as her mother. We were probably far enough so I sat onto the ground and let Danica rest on my lap. I looked at the running water and hummed for the yawning child. I dreamed of having children of my own. It wouldn't matter to me if they were sons or daughters. I dreamed of a husband who would be kind to me and to our children. I didn't know how I would survive if I would have to marry someone like papa. I had always been afraid of him. I stroked Danica's hair and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I wasn't sure how long Tatia wanted us to stay away.

"Sonja."

I startled when someone was suddenly standing next to me.

"Henrik, where did you come from?"

He grinned.

"I followed my brother. I could tell that he was doing something forbidden."

I bit my lip.

"Did you see him?"

Henrik sat down next to me.

"Yes. He was kissing your sister."

"Hmm. Are you going to tell someone?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head.

"No. Is he going to marry your sister?"

"I do not know."

Danica moved a little but she didn't wake up. I continued stroking her hair. Henrik looked at me with his dark eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I…I am just a little worried."

"About what?"

I really didn't think that I should be talking to him about this. We were friends but he was two years younger than me. I doubted that he would understand these things.

"Sonja, what is it?"

I sighed.

"I am 16 now; I should be married but… I do not know who would want to marry me."

Henrik was quiet for a while and looked at me. I felt embarrassed. I shouldn't have said anything.

"I will marry you", he said determinedly.

My eyes widened.

"You are very kind but I do not think your father would approve…"

"Then we can run away together. My brothers had taught me how to fish, hunt and use the sword; I can take care of you, I would be honored to be your husband."

I couldn't help but smile.

"And I would be honored to be your wife, but I could not ask you to sacrifice everything for me. You deserve better."

I could see that he was about to argue but thankfully Danica opened her eyes.

"Can we go home now?" she asked sleepily.

I wiped some hair off her face.

"Yes, I think so. We just have to go back to your mama first."

Henrik stood up and held out his hand for me. I gladly accepted it. My legs felt numb. Danica was too tired to walk so I was about to carry her but Henrik lifted her up first. I didn't mind. I smiled at him when we walked side by side. I was sure that he would someday make some woman very happy. Unfortunately that woman wouldn't be me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and alerts :) ramitora22 asked about pronouncing of Sonja, that would be something like S-own-yah. Ok, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

"Get up you no good slob!"

Kol didn't want to open his eyes. His head hurt. Why did his father have to yell? He tried to fluff his pillow, only to notice that he didn't have one. There seemed to be hay under his head. Wait a minute…where was he? Kol yawned and opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was the face of very angry Mikael.

"Good morning father…"

"Shut your mouth! Out all night drinking and chasing skirts! You are a disgrace!"

Kol looked around and noticed that he was in the stable. He had no recollection from last night.

"Mikael, the boy is still young and foolish", Esther said. "He will learn."

"Oh he will learn alright, I will make sure of that", Mikael stated and stormed out.

Esther crossed her arms and gave her son a disapproving look.

"Kol, I am very disappointed of you."

"I am sorry, mother", Kol said trying to sound remorseful. Why couldn't he have any fun? What did his parents want? Did they want him to be like Elijah and Finn? No, thank you.

Yes, he knew that he should find a wife and settle down but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to see all the wonders of the world, enjoy his life and especially enjoy the company of beautiful women. This village was too small for him, he had thought about leaving many times.

"Clean yourself up and go help Henrik. He is chopping wood", Esther said.

"I am not getting any breakfast?" Kol asked innocently.

Esther huffed and pointed at the water bowl she had placed next to the haystack.

"Hurry up before your father comes back here."

Kol stretched his arms before getting up. He washed his face and hands. The old grey mare was looking at him from her stall.

"Hi girl", Kol mumbled and petted the horse's head. "I apologize for the intrusion."

The horse nickered. Kol yawned before heading outside.

"Well, good morning brother", Rebekah said. She was feeding the chickens. "Nik and I wondered what happened to you. We thought that something might have eaten you."

"Sorry to disappoint you", Kol mumbled.

Rebekah giggled.

"You look like as something _would_ have eaten you. And you do not smell so great either."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, sister. Now if you excuse me, I have some chopping to do."

Kol headed behind the stable where Henrik was. Even though Kol wasn't feeling so good he noticed that something was troubling his little brother.

"Good morning", Kol said. "Give me the axe."

Henrik gave it to him without saying a word. Kol placed a wood onto the log and lifted the axe.

"So", he said while working. "Have something happened?"

Henrik shook his head and started to pile up the stocks.

"Alright. Then why do you look so troubled?"

Henrik hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"I need to ask you something", he murmured.

Kol split another wood with the axe.

"Sure, brother. What is it?"

"You…you know something about women, right?"

Kol smirked.

"You could say that. What do you want to know?"

"How does one court a woman?"

Kol stopped working and stared at his brother.

"What? Henrik, you are too young…"

"I am in love", Henrik interrupted him determinedly. "And I want her to be my wife. How do I do that?"

Kol didn't know what to say. His little brother wanted to get married. That was just crazy. Kol cleared his throat.

"Alright, I can see that you are serious. Who is this lucky woman?"

Henrik pressed his lips together.

"You can tell me", Kol said. "I will not tell anyone, I give you my word."

Henrik sighed.

"Sonja."

Kol tried to think but the name didn't sound familiar.

"Tatia's sister", Henrik added.

"Oh. But isn't she just a child?"

Kol remembered a little girl who had sometimes played with Henrik.

"No, she is 16", Henrik said. "And she needs a husband."

Then Kol remembered what he had heard some of his friends saying. She must be the girl without dowry. No parents wanted their son to marry a girl like that. And things didn't usually end well for unmarried women. But there was no way Mikael would let Henrik marry this girl.

"Listen Henrik, I know you think that you love this girl but trust me, there will be others, more suitable ones. And besides, you are too young…"

"I should have known that you would not understand", Henrik said angrily. "How could you, you have never loved anyone."

Henrik turned around and ran away before Kol managed to reply. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother. Hopefully he would just forget that girl.

* * *

I wiped sweat off my forehead and tried not to think about the blisters on my hands. I had to continue spading. We only had a small field to farm but it needed a lot of work. My brothers had gone hunting and Tatia had felt ill so she was resting. Danica was running around chasing some little bugs. I loved the sound of her laughter.

"Aunt Sonja, who was the man who came here?" she asked when she stopped next to me.

"What man?"

Danica tilted her head.

"The scary looking man. He just went inside."

"I do not know, sweetheart", I said. "I did not see him. Maybe he is a friend of your grandpapa."

Danica thought about it for a moment and apparently decided that it didn't matter to her. In the next second she was running again. I wondered who that man could be. Usually we didn't have many guests. Papa wasn't known for his kind nature. I continued working until I heard mama's voice.

"Sonja! Come here quickly!"

I turned to look at my mother.

"Is something wrong, mama?"

"Now, girl!"

She seemed upset. I dropped my mattock and ran to her.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

She looked at me from head to toes and shook her head.

"No, no, we must clean you up."

I couldn't understand what she was talking about. Before I could ask anything she was already dragging me inside. She led me into her and papa's bedroom. Then she yanked the scarf off my head and started quickly to brush my hair.

"Mama, what…"

"Quiet. The less you speak the better. Actually, do not say anything unless he asks you something."

"What…" I tried to ask but mama silenced me by pulling my hair.

"I said quiet. Your father will not be pleased if you ruin this. Do you understand?"

I nodded although I couldn't understand what was going on. Mama ordered me to wash my face and my hands before dragging me outside. Papa was sitting at the table with his guest. I recognized him immediately as Henrik's father. Both men rose from their seats when mama and I walked in. Henrik's father was staring at me piercingly.

"So Frederik, this is your younger daughter."

"Yes", papa said and moved next to me. "As you can see she is not much to look at but I can assure you that she has plenty of good qualities. She is quiet, obedient, hard-working, an excellent cook…"

"Yes, she seems suitable. And her appearance makes no difference; I am trying to teach my son how to be a man. I am sure that she will be a good wife for him."

I gasped. A good wife for whom? He had five sons but I could rule out Finn, he already had a wife, and Elijah and Niklaus were interested in Tatia so that meant that it was either Henrik or Kol. I kind of hoped that he was talking about Henrik. Kol didn't have a very good reputation.

"It is settled then", papa said. He seemed very pleased.

"Yes. My son and I will visit you soon."

Papa nodded and shook Mikael's hand before he left.

"Adelaide, skin a chicken. Tonight we shall celebrate", he announced.

Mama was smiling. Papa turned to me.

"I have no idea why would a man like him want his son to marry you but you better pray that his son accepts you. If he doesn't, I will sell you to the first trader that comes along. I have tolerated you long enough."

I nodded.

"Yes papa. May I ask which one of his sons will be my husband?"

"Kol. Apparently you are his punishment."

I swallowed and tried not to show my fear. I had heard plenty of rumors about him. He liked to drink and get into fights. And he had seduced many women, including other men's wives. How could I expect any kindness from a man like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you ready to yield, little brother?" Niklaus asked.

"Never", Kol growled trying to free himself but his brother's grip held him on the ground. They have had a tough wrestling match.

"Sorry Kol but it seems that Niklaus is the winner", Elijah said. He and Finn were watching their younger brothers with amusement.

Kol gritted his teeth.

"No he's not!"

Kol managed to get Niklaus off him and in the next second they were both wrestling on the ground. Rebekah walked across the yard and rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, the supper is ready."

Kol wasn't going to stop until he would win but Elijah grabbed his shoulders and shoved him further from Niklaus.

"Enough Kol", Elijah said determinedly. "Now go and clean yourself up, both of you."

Kol scowled him but he didn't argue. He was hungry.

"Not bad, little brother", Niklaus said grinning. "Maybe someday you will be strong enough to beat me."

Kol smiled.

"You can bet on it."

Niklaus lifted some water from a well and they both washed up before heading inside. Mikael was already sitting at the end of the table. Elijah was sitting on his right side and Finn next to him. Esther, Finn's wife Isolde and Rebekah were placing plates in front of them. Niklaus took his place next to Finn and Kol next to him.

"Where is Henrik?" Esther asked. "Was he not with you?"

"No, mother", Elijah said. "I have not seen him since this morning."

Kol realized that he hadn't seen Henrik either after their little talk. He was just about to say something when Henrik walked in and sat down next to him without saying a word. Poor boy seemed gloomy. Esther gave her youngest son a smile and touched his cheek while placing a plate in front of him. Henrik smiled too. After the women had sat down as well, everyone started to eat.

Finn gave his wife a loving look. Isolde was a practical and rosy-cheeked woman. She had blondish hair and pale green eyes. Kol had always liked her and it wasn't difficult to see that Finn adored her, although they didn't have any children yet. The house had been expanded after they had got married so they had some privacy.

Elijah had his own nook as well. He had started to build a cottage for him and his wife Rosamund before she had died. Kol had to sleep in the same room with Niklaus and Henrik but he didn't really mind. He wasn't planning to get married any time soon. No one seemed to be very talkative that evening but finally Mikael broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Kol, I have something to tell you", he started.

Kol suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. Not another lecture…

"I have bought you a wife", Mikael stated calmly.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Mikael. Kol was sure that he had somehow misunderstood his father.

"What?"

"It is time for you to start acting like a man", Mikael said. "Like my son. I will not have you to humiliate this household any longer."

Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With all due respect, father…" he started angrily but Mikael didn't let him finish.

"It has already been arranged. We shall visit your bride tomorrow."

"And who might that be?" Kol murmured in his teeth.

Mikael smiled.

"No honorable family would give their daughter and her dowry to someone like you but fortunately this girl's father was willing to trade her for a pig. Unfortunately for you, she has no dowry."

Kol was too angry to speak. Did his father honestly expect him to marry some ragamuffin? She was no doubt ugly as well.

"And who is this noble man who will be my father-in-law?" Kol asked mockingly.

"Frederik", Mikael replied ignoring his tone. "You will marry his younger daughter Sonja."

"I certainly will not", Kol hissed and stormed out.

"Let him go", Mikael said when Niklaus and Elijah were about to go after him. "He will come around."

"Mikael", Esther said. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Father…" Elijah started.

They all were suddenly talking. No one noticed Henrik who was squishing his goblet so forcefully that his hand started to bleed.

* * *

"Sonja, are you awake?" Tatia whispered.

"Yes", I replied. I couldn't sleep. It was dark but I felt Tatia rolling on her side. The two of us and Danica were sleeping in the same bed. There wasn't much room, especially now when our oldest brother Baldric had got married. I tried my best to like his wife but she didn't make it very easy. I knew that Tatia hated living here but she didn't have much choice. Her father-in-law had died before her husband and her brother-in-law hadn't wanted her and Danica in his household. I couldn't really blame him; he already had nine mouths to feed. But I was sure that Tatia would soon be married again.

"Are you too excited to sleep?" Tatia asked.

"More like too nervous", I mumbled.

I felt Tatia touching my hand.

"I am sure that everything will be alright", she said. "And think about it, we are sisters and soon we will be also sister-in-laws."

I bit my lip.

"Tatia, I am scared", I said quietly. "What if this man is like papa? I have heard that he likes to drink."

Tatia was quiet for a while.

"Alright Sonja, listen to me carefully. I am going to tell you something about men. They might seem like stronger than we are but the truth is that they are not. Physically perhaps but otherwise we are much stronger than them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tatia took my hand between her owns.

"You must learn how to discreetly interpret your husband. I am not going to lie to you, most of them are cruel but you are strong, you can endure it."

"Was Ulrik cruel?" I asked.

"Sometimes", Tatia replied. "But he also loved me and most of the time treated me like a goddess. But when he was angry… He regretted it every time and I learned how to use his remorse to get what I wanted. In the end men are quite simple creatures."

I thought about it for a moment. There was something I really needed to know. I couldn't ask mama about it.

"Could you…could you tell me about…the wedding night."

I was grateful that it was dark. My face was probably red. It got even redder when Tatia explained to me what to expect.

"It will hurt on the first time but try not to cry. Most men do not like that. And this is very important; you must always make your husband believe that you enjoy it, no matter how unpleasant it might be. That is important for their pride."

I nodded although Tatia couldn't see me.

"Thank you; I will not forget your advices."

Tatia stroked my hair.

"You are welcome, little sister. I truly wish that he treats you well."

I wished that too. Maybe he wasn't so bad… I didn't have time to finish my thought when a loud banging started. Someone was at the door.

"Who can that be in this hour?" Tatia mumbled.

I got up and reached for a candle. Our bed was in a small loft so I started to climb down. My brother Roland was already heading to the door. He was carrying his sword.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"I want to speak to Frederik!" a man's voice demanded.

"Come back in the morning!"

"No! I must speak to him now!"

"What is going on?" my other brother Wilhelm asked. Someone was lighting up more candles. Baldric appeared from his bedroom after telling his wife to stay in bed. Then papa marched in. He was furious.

"Who dares to disturb me in this hour?" he yelled.

He unbolted the door and yanked it open. I saw the man who would soon be my husband. It wasn't difficult to see that he was drunk.

"Frederik, I must speak with you", he said.

I was sure that papa would go ballistic. I was wrong.

"But of course! Come in, come in!"

What? Papa tapped the drunken young man's shoulder and led him inside.

"Roland, put that away", he hissed.

My brother was still holding his sword.

"Sonja!" papa yelled.

I approached him quickly. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that he was smiling.

"There you are. Come and take care of this fine young man."

I didn't know what to say. "The fine young man" was so drunk that he could barely stand.

"No, no, I must talk to you…"

He looked up and never finished his sentence. He was just staring at me. I was wearing a long grey nightgown.

"This is my daughter Sonja", papa said.

I curtsied as gracefully as I could although I was sure that I looked clumsy. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"What are you waiting for?" papa asked angrily. "Get the bowl."

"Father…" Roland started but papa silenced him with one glare.

I went to get the bowl and filled it with water. Papa wanted me to wash his feet. It was customary when arranging a marriage but I doubted that it was customary to do that in the middle of the night. And he was drunk. Papa helped him to sit down. I kneeled in front of him and removed his boots. Neither of us spoke. I could feel his gaze when I carefully placed his feet in the bowl. The water wasn't very warm but he didn't seem to care. I tried to do as mama have taught me. When I was finished I stayed down waiting for his response. All my brothers were looking at us. I could tell that Roland wasn't pleased at all. He had crossed his arms. My soon to be husband put his boots back on and stood up.

"Thank you", he mumbled. "I…I apologize. I should not have come."

"Oh nonsense!" papa said. "We are practically a family already. You are always welcome!"

"Thank you. I bid you all good night."

He left as quickly as he could. I was still on my knees.

"You gave our sister to _him_?" Roland murmured while helping me up.

"Shut your mouth, boy", papa snapped. "This agreement will benefit us all."

I didn't say anything. I had to keep in mind what Tatia had said. I had to be strong. I had to endure this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your comments. As you can tell I'm not a historian so I'm sorry about all of the historical inaccuracies.**

**Chapter 4**

Kol immersed his face in cold water. Nothing helped a man to sober up better than making a complete fool out of himself. His father was right, he was a disgrace. Going to Frederik's house had seemed like a good idea when he had been in a tavern. He had planned to march in there and cancel the agreement his father had made. He has had no intention of marrying Frederik's daughter.

That had been before he had seen the girl. It had been dark but that hadn't hid her beauty. He couldn't believe that she wasn't spoken for already. She had no dowry. That must be the reason. Well, that didn't matter. His family had plenty of wealth. And that sweet little creature belonged to him. He would have to thank his father. A marriage didn't sound so bad now.

It wasn't like he would have to do things differently after that. His father would be pleased and he would be free to do what he wanted. And he would have a beautiful girl waiting for him in his bed. Everyone would be happy. Kol sneaked in as silently as possible. He didn't want to wake up Mikael. But he did wake up Niklaus.

"Well, he returns", Niklaus murmured. He didn't bother to open his eyes.

Kol removed his boots and lied down onto his bed.

"I suppose I do not have to ask you where you have been."

"I went to Frederik's house", Kol replied.

Niklaus sighed.

"Oh no. You know father will be furious…"

"I want to marry Frederik's daughter."

Kol heard Niklaus rolling on his side. He could barely see his brother.

"How much did you drink? Have you not always kept saying…"

"Yes, I know", Kol interrupted him. "But this girl is beautiful. And her touch felt delightful."

"What, you claimed your rights already?"

"No, she… she washed my feet."

"Oh. You do know that seals your engagement?"

Kol hadn't really thought about it. He wasn't very familiar with all the marriage traditions. Then he remembered something. He should have given her some kind of gift. He must have made a great first impression.

"You do not deserve her", Henrik's voice suddenly said.

Kol had forgotten him completely. And he had forgotten that this was the same girl who Henrik thought he was in love with.

"Henrik…"

"Do not speak to me", his little brother hissed.

Kol bit his lip. Henrik was lying on his bed with his back turned.

"What is going on?" Niklaus asked.

"Nothing", Kol murmured. "Henrik, you are a child…"

"I am not a child!" Henrik yelled. "You only want Sonja now because of her appearance, you know nothing about her! I do and I love her!"

There was a long silence. Surprisingly no one came to see why Henrik was yelling. Kol took a deep breath and tried to choose his words carefully.

"I am sorry, you are not a child. What I meant was that you are still young, too young to get married. She on the other hand needs a husband, like you said yourself. I did not ask for this but it had already been arranged."

Henrik didn't say anything. Niklaus cleared his throat.

"Alright…perhaps we should try to get some sleep."

Kol didn't have any problem with that. He was sure that Henrik would get over this. What would a young boy know about love? It was merely some kind of crush. Henrik would surely find someone else.

* * *

"Catch me, Aunt Sonja!"

Danica was running around me holding her little wooden horse that Roland had whittled for her.

"Calm down, sweetheart", I said. We were walking across the village. Few women had gathered around the well that was in the centre of the village. They looked at me and whispered something to each other. I tried to give them a polite smile. Danica tried to play with sheep that a young shepherd called Gero was leading to a field.

"No Danica, come here."

She laughed and tried to pet one of the sheep. I saw that Gero was about to hit her with his crook so I quickly yanked her away.

"No, sweetheart", I said and took her hand.

Papa had sent me to pick up his sword from the blacksmith. It was the most valuable object that he owned so he wanted to place it on sight when Mikael and his son would arrive. I tried not to think about that. I didn't expect a happy marriage after last night. He had just left me on the floor. I hadn't expected him to bring me any gift, as a groom was supposed to do, but he could have at least spared me from humiliation and help me up. Obviously it made no difference to him. I truly hoped that I could have married Henrik. I had always seen him like my brother but I was sure that we could have been happy together. He was kind and sweet and together we could have learned everything we needed to know about marriage. But that wasn't going to happen. I felt quite down. I kneeled next to Danica when we reached the blacksmith's shop.

"Remember, do not touch anything."

She looked at me innocently and nodded. I smiled and touched her cheek before we stepped inside. The blacksmith Balian was forging a large piece of iron. I curtsied when he looked up.

"Good morning. My father sent me to get his sword."

Balian looked at me emotionlessly. He had dark hair that reached over his shoulders and piercing dark eyes.

"You can tell your father to pay what he owes me first."

I was confused. Papa hadn't said anything about that. I couldn't go back without his sword.

"I…I am sure he will take care of it. I will tell him as soon as I see him. Could you be so kind and give me his sword?"

Balian snorted and crossed his arms.

"Send the child out", he commanded.

I couldn't understand why. Maybe he wanted to say something Danica shouldn't hear.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go outside and wait for me there", I said as calmly as I could. "Play with your horse but do not go far."

"Yes, Aunt Sonja", she said and walked out.

I turned to look at Balian waiting for him to speak. There was no expression on his face when he looked at me from head to toes.

"Undress", he said coldly.

I looked at him disbelievingly. I must have misunderstood him.

"What are you waiting for? If you want the sword, undress. I will give your father some time to pay his debt."

I tried desperately to think.

"No, I…I can not…"

He looked annoyed.

"Do you wish me to tell everyone that your father do not pay his debts? I would imagine not many families want to give their daughters to the sons of a man like that."

I was horrified. I couldn't let him do that to my brothers.

"Please, my father will pay what he owes you…"

"Yes, I know. But unless I will get the payment right now…"

"You will get it now", a man's voice said.

I turned and saw Mikael's oldest son. He was holding Danica in his arms. I looked at him insecurely. He placed Danica on the ground.

"Perhaps it is best that you will wait outside", he said to me.

I nodded and took Danica's hand. I was very nervous. We waited in front of the blacksmith's shop until Elijah came out. He was carrying papa's sword.

"I believe you need this", he said.

I bowed my head.

"Thank you…I…I do not know how I can ever repay you…"

"We are almost a family", he said and smiled. "There is no need to thank me."

"But the debt…"

"It has been taken care of; you can tell that to your father."

I curtsied.

"Thank you. I am sure he will pay you back."

Elijah shook his head.

"No need. I believe I will visit your father soon. There is something I must ask him."

I understood immediately what he meant. Tatia's hand in marriage. I looked up and gave him a coy smile.

"I am sure he is looking forward to your visit."

"I hope so. Please give your family my best."

"Of course. Thank you."

He smiled and touched Danica's head.

"Take care of your mother, little one. I shall bring you some more of those toys soon."

Danica's eyes brightened.

"Thank you, papa."

I gasped. Elijah looked surprised.

"I am sorry…" I started.

Elijah shook his head.

"I hope to be a husband and a father soon. Please tell that to your sister."

I nodded and bowed my head before taking Danica's hand. She smiled and waved at Elijah when we headed home. He seemed like a good man. I couldn't imagine him to hurt Tatia or Danica. I truly hoped that I wasn't mistaken. My sister deserved her happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wileby asked will Mikaelsons become vampires, yes they will. That'll happen soon. Please everyone feel free to ask if you have any questions, suggestions etc. :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Congratulations", a woman's voice said. I was concentrating on carrying papa's sword so I hadn't notice anyone approaching me. Danica was walking next to me humming and petting her little horse. I stopped and looked up. I saw two women, Maude and Ida. They were both married.

"We heard about your engagement", Maude said smiling.

I wasn't really surprised. Everyone knew everything about each other here. I tried to smile to the women.

"Thank you."

"This must be a happy day for you", Ida said.

"Yes, it is", I replied.

"I can believe that", Maude said. "I mean being trade for a pig… that really suits you. Although most men would probably choose the pig."

They both laughed and walked away. I pressed my lips together. Those were just words. I wasn't going to let them hurt me. I just couldn't understand why did those women suddenly wanted to insult me. They had never even spoken to me before. I had heard some rumors that both of them would have had an intimate relationship with my soon to be husband. But then again, who hadn't? I sighed and bowed my head. Danica touched my hand.

"Are you sad, Aunt Sonja?"

I looked at her and forced myself to smile.

"No, sweetheart. Let's go home."

I tried to get a better grip of the sword but I only managed to cut my finger. Few drops of blood were spilled on the ground. This just wasn't my day.

"Let me see that wound", a calm voice said. I looked up and saw Ayanna. She was a healer and a midwife. Some people even called her a sorcerer.

"It is not deep…" I started but she took my hand and examined it. There was a calm look on her face until she suddenly gasped and grabbed my wrist. She was staring at my palm.

"Is…is something wrong?" I managed to ask. The look in her eyes made me very nervous. She was quiet for a while before letting go of my hand.

"You poor child…" she mumbled. "So much pain and suffering…"

I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your future", she replied. "I can see that you were born under a bad sign."

"That is what my mama always says", I mumbled. "What…what does it mean?"

Ayanna took my hand and looked into my eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw pity in her dark eyes.

"It means that you were born when the moon was bloody. And that…" she pointed at the blood on the ground. "That is your future."

I was too shocked to say anything. That couldn't be true. How could a puddle of blood be my future?

"Dark times are ahead of you, child. You must find the strength in you", she said.

"No, Ayanna please…" I started desperately but she turned her back and walked away. I was about to follow her when Danica's voice stopped me.

"Aunt Sonja! Come on!"

She was already far ahead of me. I hesitated for a short moment until I felt the weight of the sword. I had to take it to papa. I took a deep breath and followed Danica. There were so many questions I needed to ask from Ayanna but first things first. I was confused and distracted but I managed to catch up with Danica. I barely noticed when we were home. Danica sat onto the ground and started to play with her horse. I headed inside.

Everything seemed to be ready for Mikael's visit. Mama had cleaned up the whole house and papa was wearing his best clothes, a blue shirt and black trousers. Baldric's wife Gerlinde was stirring in soup in a big cauldron. By the smell of it mama had used the rabbits my brothers had caught yesterday. I couldn't see them so maybe they were hunting again. Tatia wasn't here either.

"Finally", papa said angrily. He stood up and took the sword. He examined it and looked pleased. "What took you so long?"

"I…I had some trouble… Balian wanted the payment but Elijah came and he took care of it. He paid the whole debt."

I realized too late that I shouldn't have said that. Suddenly papa looked everything but pleased. He placed the sword onto the table and stared at me. His eyes darkened.

"You asked Mikael's son to pay for my sword?" he asked icily.

"No, no", I said quickly. "I…I…Balian did not want to give the sword and…I…Elijah came in and…"

The first hit made me to lose my balance. I felt a painful kick on my stomach when I was lying on the floor.

"You stupid worthless harlot!" papa shouted. "You think you can humiliate me in front of the whole village! In front of Mikael's son!"

He unbuckled his belt and started to beat me up with it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks when I was trying to cover my face with my hands. He had beaten me up before but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Frederik!" mama yelled. "Not her face!"

That made papa stop. I was too scared to move. My whole body was shaking.

"Clean her up", papa ordered. "And make sure she is presentable."

I flinched when someone touched my shoulder.

"Get up, Sonja", mama's voice said.

I slowly lowered my hands and opened my eyes. I could tell that I would have bruises all over my body. Mama and Gerlinde helped me up. Thankfully papa had gone outside. Mama touched my swollen cheek and clicked her tongue.

"Why did you have to make your father angry today? Now we must clean up this mess before Mikael and his son will arrive. You do not have much to offer so your appearance must please them."

I nodded.

"Yes mama. I will try…"

Mama shook her head.

"Foolish girl. Do not ruin this."

* * *

Kol couldn't believe that he was actually nervous. That was ridiculous. He hadn't told his father about his little nighttime visit to Frederik's house. He was hoping it wouldn't come out. His dark brown stallion seemed restless. Mikael was riding next to him.

"I am proud of you, my son", he said.

Kol had never thought he would hear his father saying those words.

"Thank you, father."

"I mean it, Kol. You are finally starting to act like a man, not some reckless boy. Our family has an important role in this village and I need to know that my sons will carry on my legacy after I am gone."

Kol nodded.

"Yes father, I understand."

His father had always been a harsh man, especially towards Niklaus. Kol couldn't really understand why. Niklaus had always been a good son, much better than he had. Yet Mikael seemed to be more patient with him. Kol bit his lip when they arrived at Frederik's house. The place certainly looked different in daylight. Frederik came out to greet them. One of his sons followed him.

"Welcome!" Frederik said cheerfully. "Roland will take care of your horses. Please, come in!"

"Thank you", Mikael said and followed their host. Kol noticed Roland giving him a disapproving look. He hadn't started things well with his brother-in-laws. Frederik's two other sons were standing at the doorway.

"You remember my sons Baldric and Wilhelm", Frederik said.

Mikael nodded.

"Yes."

"And my wife Adelaide and my daughter Tatia."

They both curtsied.

"And my daughter-in-law Gerlinde and my granddaughter Danica."

Mikael greeted all the women with a nod. Kol looked for Sonja but she wasn't there. Then she appeared from the other room. She was wearing a pale blue gown. Her long hair was down. She kept her eyes on the floor when she curtsied. Frederik moved next to her.

"And of course my pride and joy Sonja."

Kol moved in front of her trying to make an eye contact but she kept her eyes on the floor. Her hair was hiding a part of her face. Kol wanted to lift her chin but that wouldn't have been appropriate. He merely bowed. Sonja's mother brought the water bowl and placed it on the floor. Kol sat down and Sonja kneeled in front of him. This time he wanted to do this right.

Her hands felt warm and soft when she gently touched his feet. He noticed that her hands were shaking. Was she nervous? Everyone in the room was looking at them. After Sonja had finished, Kol stood up and held out his hand for her. When he helped her up he saw that her legs were shaking as well. She didn't look at him. What was wrong with her? Was she afraid of him? After last night he couldn't really blame her. Kol cleared his throat and took her gift from his pocket. It was a charm on a leather necklace. He had carved it from the white oak tree. According to his mother that tree had some mystical powers. The charm was rectangular and there were some protective runes carved in it.

"Sonja, will you accept this gift as a token of our union?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I am honored to accept it."

Kol stepped closer and she lifted her hair so he could place the necklace on her neck. He let his fingers caress her neck. She still wasn't looking at him. Kol couldn't take it any longer. After the necklace was on her neck he cupped her face and kissed her. His lips tasted hers while he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched like he would have been hurting her. He pulled away and saw tears in her eyes. There was a forced smile on her face.

"Forgive me, I…I am just so happy", she said.

Kol didn't believe her for a second. Frederik started to laugh.

"Well Mikael, your son really knows how to handle women. One kiss and the girl shed tears of joy. Now let us eat!"

Mikael seemed pleased but Kol couldn't do anything but stare at his young bride. She was so repulsed by him that his touch made her cry. Why would he want a wife like that? He should just call the whole thing off. No, it was too late for that. She would have to just learn to tolerate him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again for all your feedback :) About her being born under a bad sign, it merely means that her life is not going to be easy. She's going to face a lot of misfortune and like Ayanna said, blood. Ok, here's the next chapter, please ask if you have more questions :)**

**Chapter 6**

"So… Tell me something about yourself", Kol said after uncomfortable silence.

We were walking along the riverbank. Kol had wanted to take a walk after we had eaten. Papa and Mikael had stayed to talk about our wedding arrangements but of course we had a chaperone. Or two. Baldric and Gerlinde were walking few feet behind us. It wasn't difficult to see that Gerlinde wasn't too happy about this but since papa had ordered her and Baldric to accompany me, she couldn't really complain.

"What would you like me to tell?" I asked quietly.

"Just tell me something."

I tried to think what kind of things he would want to hear. He had seemed tense ever since he had kissed me. I cursed myself for crying but he had pressed my bruises very painfully. Clearly I had displeased him. I had to somehow fix this.

"I hope to be a mother", I blurted out.

Great way of fixing this. He looked surprised.

"I see. How many children would you like to have?"

"I…I have not thought about that. I only wish to love my children and take care of them. Whether they are sons or daughters."

He was quiet for a while. I was afraid that I had spoken too freely.

"You wish to love your children", he said calmly. "What about your husband?"

"Of course", I said quickly. "I wish to be a good wife."

I instinctively backed away when he stopped and tried to touch me. It wasn't difficult to see that he was annoyed.

"And how would you define a good wife?" he asked sharply.

I had displeased him again. I tried desperately to think of a good answer. My heart was starting to pound faster. I couldn't help but wonder would Baldric help me if Kol would try to hurt me. I didn't think that I could take another beating today.

"Hard-working, obedient, respectful…" I tried to interpret was I saying things he wanted to hear. I couldn't see what he was thinking.

"Repulsed by her husband?" he suggested coldly.

My eyes widened.

"No…no that is not…"

I backed away again when he took a step towards me. He crossed his arms.

"Hmm, you see my sweet Sonja; I believe we may have a problem here. I do not want a wife who is repulsed by me."

I was starting to panic. If he would call off our wedding…

"No, please forgive me", I said desperately. "I am not repulsed by you, I swear."

His eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you would like to prove that."

I nodded immediately.

"Yes, yes, of course. What do you want me to do?"

He smirked and took a quick look of our chaperones.

"Well, I believe we have to get rid of our shadows first."

He took my hand and started to run towards the woods. Baldric and Gerlinde were far behind us so it took a moment before they realized what Kol was doing.

"Hey!" I heard Baldric yelling. Kol was chuckling. I tried to keep up with him but my gown wasn't meant for running in the woods. It had been Tatia's wedding gown and it was very long and uncomfortable. It wasn't made for everyday use. I was afraid what papa would do if something would happen to it. Suddenly Kol grabbed my waist and pulled me on the ground with him. We were behind a fallen tree. It took a moment before I heard Baldric running past us. My heart was pounding when I tried to understand what I was doing. This was wrong. I should just stand up and call for my brother.

"Alright, the coast seems to be clear", Kol said. "Come on."

He took my hand and helped me up. I looked at him insecurely but he just smiled and started to lead me deeper in the woods. I didn't like this at all. I had always been told not to go into the woods. This wasn't the time of the wolves but I was still afraid. There were other beasts in these woods than just men that turned into wolves when the moon was full. Apparently Kol noticed my fear.

"There is no need to be afraid", he said grinning. "I shall protect you."

I tried to smile but it was difficult. I was slowly beginning to realize what would happen when papa would hear about this. The thought made me tremble. Kol stopped and looked at me.

"I believe we are far enough", he said and touched my cheek. I forced myself to hold still. He smiled and started to kiss me. I felt his hands stroking my back until he reached the neckline of my gown. He was kissing my neck when his fingers started to remove my gown.

"What…what are you doing?" I managed to ask.

He raised his head and caressed my lips with his index finger.

"Everything is alright. You will be my wife soon so we are not doing anything wrong."

"I…I would like to wait", I said with a shaky voice.

He pressed his lips together.

"Did you not promise to prove to me that you want me?"

I felt desperate. I didn't want this. If he would decide to abandon me after this, I would have no future. I would be cast out. But it didn't really matter if anything would happen between us now or not. I was here alone with him. That was enough to ruin my reputation.

"Well?" he asked tensely.

I lowered my head and nodded. I could only pray that he would honor our engagement. My hands were shaking when I slowly removed my gown. I tried to hold back my tears when I was standing naked in front of him with my arms hiding my breasts. I kept my head down. I was expecting him to touch me but he didn't. He just stood there without saying a word. I was really starting to be afraid. Did he found my body unpleasant? I swallowed and carefully raised my head. He was staring at me. There was no expression on his face.

"What shall I do?" I asked trying to hide my fear.

"Get dressed", he replied and turned his back.

I was terrified.

"Please…I…forgive me, I know I am not beautiful but I will do anything to be a good wife…"

He clenched his fist and turned to look at me.

"No, you have not done anything wrong. Please, get dressed. I should not have brought you here."

I picked up my gown from the ground and got dressed as quickly as I could. I had never been so ashamed. I flinched when I felt him touching my shoulder.

"Forgive me", he murmured.

I forced myself to look at him.

"You…you want to call off the wedding?"

He shook his head.

"No. I apologize for all of this. Please."

He held out his hand for me. I hesitated a moment before I took it. Neither of us spoke when we headed back to the river. Baldric and Gerlinde were still there. My brother was furious.

"If you think you can violate my sister and then abandon her…"

"No, I will not do such thing", Kol said. "We shall be wed as soon as possible."

Baldric scowled him.

"You better. When my father will hear about this…"

"Perhaps he does not have to hear about this", Kol interrupted him. "I am aware that I have no right to ask anything from you but could we keep this between us? For Sonja's sake."

Baldric pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. I knew that he didn't lie to papa. I might as well…

"Gerlinde, if anyone asks, we were with my sister the whole time", Baldric said tensely.

I breathed a sigh of relief and touched my brother's hand.

"Thank you."

"I am not doing this for you", he replied coldly and turned away.

It didn't matter to me why he was doing this, I was just grateful that he was.

"We should go back", Kol said. "I must tell my father to hasten the wedding arrangements."

He looked very serious. I was confused. I couldn't understand what had happened. Why was he acting like this? He hadn't wanted me and now he was suddenly in a hurry to marry me. I was definitely missing something here.

* * *

**I would like to know what you lovely readers think, should they get married before Kol becomes a vampire?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for telling me what you think :) I'm more confident about the storyline now and I've actually written few scenes about their future. But before that, would you like more human Kol? Or the other originals?**

**Chapter 7**

"What did you two talk about?" papa asked when we watched Mikael and his son ride away. I knew I had to choose my words carefully.

"He…he wanted to know something about me."

"Hmm, how nice. Just make sure that does not get bored with you before you are married."

I nodded. The truth was that I had no idea what he thought about me. But at least he hadn't called off the wedding. I didn't move when papa went inside with Baldric. Gerlinde gave me a disapproving look before she followed them.

"Is everything alright?" Tatia asked.

I shook my head.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly.

"Of course."

She took my hand and led me further away from the house.

"What is wrong?"

I took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened. She didn't interrupt me for once.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked desperately. "I just do not understand…"

Tatia looked thoughtful.

"I must admit that I do not understand either. But I have heard that he is very unpredictable man, it is possible that he simply changed his mind."

I looked at my sister insecurely.

"You think I did not please him?"

"I am sure that you did, why else would he want to hasten your wedding?"

I didn't know what to say. I felt tired and lost.

"Come here", Tatia said and wrapped her arms around me. "We shall work this out."

"Thank you", I mumbled. "I do not know what I would do without you."

Tatia smiled and stroked my hair.

"I will always be there for you, little sister. I promise."

* * *

Kol looked at his plate but he didn't have much appetite. His mother had made a special supper in order to celebrate his engagement. His father seemed to be in an excellent mood and everyone had congratulated him. Everyone except Henrik. His little brother didn't seem to be any hungrier than he was. Kol didn't feel like dealing with Henrik's tantrums. He had enough things on his mind. He certainly knew how to mess things up. All because of his pride.

No woman had ever turned him down so his bride's behavior had been intolerable. He hadn't thought about her or her well-being when he had taken her in the woods, he had only wanted to prove to himself that she desired him. He couldn't have accepted any other option. The reality had hit him when she had stood there naked, complete vulnerable trembling with fear. Her beautiful body had been covered with bruises. She hadn't been repulsed by him, she had been afraid of him.

Even a blind person could have seen that. But not him. No, what had he done, dragged her with him and practically blackmailed her to give herself to him. She must hate him now and he couldn't really blame her. He wasn't sure why her bruises had surprised him. Frederik wasn't known to be a kind man. But even though Mikael was a harsh man as well, he had never raised his hand against Esther or Rebekah. It hadn't occurred to Kol that things might be different in other households.

And he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. Why would he, it hadn't been him who had something to lose. He had acted like a spoiled child. Unfortunately now he was very much aware of the seriousness of this whole thing. He was practically holding that girl's life in his hands. She was dependent on him. He wanted to laugh. She must find that comforting. Poor girl. Kol wasn't sure at all how was he supposed to deal with this. He was too distracted to notice Finn who stood up.

"There is something I would like to tell you all", he said. "First of all I want to congratulate my little brother and offer my condolences to his wife."

Niklaus and Rebekah started to laugh. Kol was about to snap but he forced himself to calm down. His brother was joking.

"Thank you, brother", Kol said trying to keep his tone light. He really didn't need anyone to tell him how terrible husband he would be. Finn looked at Isolde and smiled warmly. She stood up as well and moved next to him. He wrapped his arm gently around her.

"There is also something else", Finn continued. "My wife is with child."

"That is wonderful", Esther said smiling and hugged them both. Rebekah jumped up and hugged them as well. Mikael seemed pleased and Finn's brothers congratulated him and his wife. Kol couldn't really concentrate on anything but he tapped his brother's shoulder and gave Isolde one of his most charming smiles. He wished his big brother to be happy.

But seeing Isolde's happy smile only reminded him how scared and desperate Sonja had looked like. It wasn't likely that she would ever look at him the same way than Isolde was looking at Finn. But that didn't matter. For once he was determined to do the right thing. Unfortunately that was easier said than done. What did he know about marriage? He had only thought about the perks, not all the responsibilities. Kol decided that he needed to talk to someone about this.

He waited until everyone was preparing to go to sleep and sneaked into Elijah's nook. He was sitting on a chair sharpening his sword. There were two candles burning but the room was quite dark.

"Well", Elijah said without looking up. "What can do for the groom?"

"I need to ask you something", Kol murmured.

"Go ahead."

Kol bit his lip.

"When your wife did something that displeased you, did you ever physically punish her?"

Elijah's hands stopped working and he looked up.

"Excuse me?" he asked icily.

"No, no, I did not mean it like that… I mean is it normal to…"

"No", Elijah interrupted him. "No honorable man would raise his hand against a woman. Is that something you are planning to do with your wife?"

"What, no." Kol paused and sighed. "I made a mistake today, Elijah and I have no idea what to do now. The only way I can think of to make it up to her is hasten the wedding so she can move in here."

Elijah looked confused.

"I am afraid you lost me, brother. What happened?"

Kol shook his head. This was too much for him to handle. He wanted to have fun and enjoy his life. This was way too…serious.

"Nothing, never mind. Good night."

Kol walked out as quickly as he could before Elijah managed to say anything. He needed to get out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry everyone, for some reason I can't add chapter 9 :( I'm trying to find out what the problem is**

**Chapter 8**

Kol really needed a distraction. There was one place that always offered him that. The tavern. A barmaid called Hilda gave him a seductive smile while placing a stein in front of him.

"Thank you, love", Kol said.

"Why so gloomy?" Hilda asked and sat onto his lap. "Let me make it better."

Kol looked at her open neckline. She really knew how to make him feel better. Perhaps a moment in the backroom with her wouldn't hurt…

"Hi brother."

Kol looked up when Niklaus sat at his table.

"Can a have a stein, please", he said.

Hilda smiled and stood up.

"Of course, handsome."

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked annoyed. "If you are going to lecture…"

Niklaus shook his head.

"No, I felt like joining you. I believe I need that at the moment."

Kol looked at his brother. He didn't seem too cheerful.

"Has something happened?"

Niklaus sighed.

"You could say that. I met Tatia today. She will not accept my proposal; she is going to marry Elijah."

"Oh. I am sorry, brother."

Niklaus shrugged.

"Perhaps it is for the best. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but I do not know if I could have made her happy. And she has a child… I mean, what kind of father would I be?"

"I am sure you will be a good father when the time comes", Kol said.

Niklaus looked surprised.

"Thank you."

Kol nodded. He was hoping they could change the subject. He didn't like this kind of situations at all. Giving someone a pep talk wasn't his specialty. Sure he felt bad for his brother but he had enough problems of his own. They were both quiet after Niklaus got his stein. Kol barely noticed all the loud talking and laughing in the tavern. Two men were even trying to sing, although it sounded more like someone would have been slaughtering a pig.

"So, what is bothering you?" Niklaus asked. "You are not excited about your engagement?"

Kol wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know. All the responsibilities… Not to mention my bride is afraid of me."

"Why?"

Kol sighed and decided to tell his brother the whole thing. Niklaus was quiet for a while.

"Well, what you did was not helpful but I believe things will be better when she gets to know you."

Kol laughed.

"You really think so? Have you met me?"

Niklaus smiled.

"Look Kol, you may not be the easiest person to get along with but you are not a bad man. You would not hurt that girl, would you?"

"No, but that does not mean that I would be a good husband. I should take care of her and protect her and what ever a husband should do but I honestly do not know if I can do that."

"I am sure that you can. I mean how hard can it be?"

Kol snorted. It was easy for Niklaus to say. He wanted to help that girl but he couldn't see himself as anyone's champion. She was beautiful but he had no idea how to handle her. This was all so frustrating. For a moment he played with the idea of marching in her home and just throwing her over his shoulder. No formalities, no ceremonies, he would simply claim her.

Sometimes he envied the savages that lived in the woods. Their life must be much easier. He barely managed to finish his thought when there was suddenly very quiet in the tavern. That was strange. Kol looked up and saw three men and a woman who had just stepped inside. They weren't from the village. Traders maybe. All the men were tall and muscular. They had dark hair and they were wearing shabby clothes. The woman on the other hand was tiny and graceful. She had plaited her dark hair and her eyes were green.

"Good evening", one of the men said. "We are travelers looking for a place to stay for a night."

"Where are you heading?" one of the men in the tavern asked.

"North. We have ridden a long way today so we would appreciate any place where we could rest."

"Are you traders?" someone asked.

"No, just travelers."

"I can offer you a place to rest", one man said. "If I can spend a moment with the girl."

Almost everyone in the tavern started to laugh. All three strangers clinched their fist in anger.

"This is our sister you are talking about", one of them said angrily.

"We do not like beggars here. If you do not want a place to sleep, then you better move along."

"Knock it off, Roderik", Niklaus said and turned to look at the strangers.

Kol hadn't even noticed that he had stood up.

"You can spend the night in our stable."

Kol stared at his brother. What was he doing? Mikael definitely wouldn't like this.

"Thank you", one of the strangers said. "We gladly accept your offer."

"Niklaus…" Kol murmured.

"We can not just leave her outside…I mean leave them. There is plenty of room in the stable."

Kol was just about to point out that these people might be some kind of bandits but Niklaus was already heading outside. Kol sighed and followed his brother. He had wanted to forget about his problems, not get new ones. They would both be a lot of trouble because of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, for some reason I couldn't add this chapter before.**

**Chapter 9**

Niklaus couldn't do anything but stare at the girl who was riding next to him. She was sitting on the saddle like men. He could see a glimpse of leather pants under her green riding dress. He had never seen a woman wear pants. Where had these people come from? There was something about this woman that made all his senses wild. Her scent…

"Niklaus?" Kol's voice said.

That snapped him out of it. They were home. Niklaus jumped down and quickly offered his hand to the woman. She gave him a smile and allowed him to help her down. For a moment her body touched his. He could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of yellow in her eyes but that was gone in a second. He must have been mistaken. She looked at him with her green eyes and leaned closer inhaling his scent.

"Drusilla", one of her brother's said.

She smiled and took a step back. Niklaus had to use all his willpower for not to grab her. He couldn't understand what was happening. It was like he couldn't even think straight. He simply wanted this woman.

"The stable is here", Kol said. Niklaus could barely hear him. He was staring at the woman.

"Thank you, we shall not cause you any inconvenience. May we give some hay and water for our horses?"

"Sure", Kol replied. "I will bring you some water."

"Alecto", one of the men said. "Go and help our host."

The other man followed Kol without saying a word. Niklaus was still staring at the woman. Her brother grabbed her shoulder.

"Drusilla, that's enough", he muttered warningly.

The woman turned to him and touched his face.

"Everything is alright, Marius."

Her brother seemed tense.

"I believe you have bothered our generous host enough. Take your horse to the stable."

"Of course, brother", the woman said smiling.

She gave Niklaus one last look before heading into the stable. He was about to follow her when her brother stepped in front of him.

"We thank you for your generosity", he said firmly. "We shall leave on first light."

"There is no hurry", Niklaus managed to say. "You can rest here as long as you need."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. I bid you good night."

It took a moment before Niklaus realized what he had said.

"Yes…good night."

The man called Marius and his brother followed their sister into the stable. Niklaus couldn't move. The next thing he noticed was that Kol was shaking him.

"Niklaus? What is wrong with you?"

"I…I do not know."

Kol sighed.

"Really brother? You are drunk after one stein? It seems that you can not handle your alcohol."

"Yes… I suppose you are right", Niklaus mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed before father wakes up and kills us both."

Niklaus didn't argue when Kol led him inside. His brother must be right; this was all because of that stein. He rarely drank alcohol. But what was this strange feeling? He almost wanted to…howl.

* * *

"You did what?" Mikael asked icily.

"Forgive me, father, it was my idea", Kol said quickly. He knew that his father wouldn't punish him as hard as he would punish Niklaus. It made no sense but Mikael had always been harsher towards Niklaus.

"And why did you decide to bring some vagabonds into my house?"

"Well, actually they are in the stable…" Kol decided quickly to change his tactics after his father gave him a murderous look. "Not that it matters, of course. There was a young woman with them so I was trying to act like honorable man. Like you, father."

Kol was truly hoping that he had chosen the right tactic. Apparently he had. Mikael's eyes softened a bit.

"Hmm, it seems that there is still hope for you, my son. But being honorable man does not mean helping all the vagabonds who come along."

"No, no, of course not, father. I apologize."

Mikael waved his hand.

"Perhaps you have learned your lesson. But you…" he said looking at Niklaus. "You should have known better."

"Forgive me, father", Niklaus murmured.

"You will clean the whole stable today. Perhaps that will help you remember next time."

"I will help…" Kol started but Mikael interrupted him.

"No, your brother will do it alone. Is that clear, boy?"

Niklaus pressed his lips together.

"Yes father."

"Good. No go and chop some wood."

Niklaus left without saying a word.

"Mikael…" Esther started.

"Not a word. The boy needed to be taught a lesson."

Esther shook her head and placed some bread and cheese onto a plate.

"Take this to our guests", she said to Kol. "They should have something to eat before they leave."

"Yes mother", Kol said when he took the plate.

He couldn't understand why Mikael always treated Niklaus differently than his other sons. It made no sense. He felt bad for his brother. Kol was just about to enter the stable when something stopped him.

"I wish to mate with him."

It was the girl's voice.

"Drusilla", one of her brothers said angrily. "That will not happen. We traveled all this way in order to find you a pureblooded mate. He is merely halfblooded and do not even know that. I forbid you to mate with him."

"You forbid me?" Drusilla repeated. "You can not do that, Marius. This is my choice."

"Our bloodline is sacred…"

"Yes and I am the only one who can continue it. He is the one, I can feel it."

"You are not thinking clearly! If you wish to keep him as your lover you can do that after mating with someone pureblooded."

"No, it must be him…"

She didn't finish her sentence. They were all suddenly quiet. Kol almost took a step back when Alecto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Good morning", he managed to say. "My mother sent you some breakfast."

Alecto smiled.

"Thank you. Please thank the lady of the house. We shall not bother you much longer."

Kol simply nodded. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't understand what he had just heard. He had never heard a woman talking like that. And to her brother no less. Who were these people?

* * *

"There", mama said while placing a grey cloak on my gown. "Be careful with your gown, it is very valuable."

"Yes mama", I said and took the basket I was supposed to take to Esther. Mama had baked her some bread.

"Remember to be polite when you invite her here. And do not go anywhere alone with Kol."

"I understand."

"Good. We only have three days to arrange this wedding so make sure you do not ruin this."

"Yes mama."

I petted our old horse's head before getting onto the saddle. I haven't ridden very often; usually I just walked since we only had a one horse. Today papa had insisted me to ride. He didn't want anyone to think that our family was poor. The only problem was that no one could escort me.

"Do not stop before you are there", mama said.

I nodded. I was a little nervous but hopefully this meeting with my soon to be husband would go better than the previous one. I had spoken with Tatia and she had advised me not to worry. Men sometimes acted strangely. I was still nervous. I had never been inside of their house. It would soon be my home. That felt strange.

Esther had always been kind to me but I was a little afraid of Mikael. He seemed like a rough man. And my husband… I wasn't sure what to think about him. Tatia had said that I would learn to love him or at least tolerate him. I was still hoping to find some kindness in him. Suddenly I remembered what Ayanna had said. Pain and suffering… I shivered. I needed to know what she meant. Her cottage wasn't far from here. But I should go straight to Mikael's house…

I hesitated a moment before heading to the smaller path. I needed to talk to Ayanna. Her cottage was a little aloof from the village. The horse seemed restless when we approached the cottage. I saw four other horses in front of it. Apparently Ayanna had some guests. I hesitated before I jumped down and tried to calm down my horse. I placed the basket on the ground and walked cautiously towards the cottage. Maybe Ayanna would have time to talk to me outside. I was just about to knock when I heard someone talking inside.

"Do you know who you are talking to, witch?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes, I am aware of that… your highness", Ayanna replied calmly.

"Then you must know that I am not kidding. I want you to undo the spell that has chained that boy's true nature. He is one of us."

"The boy's mother Esther is my friend and she does not wish her husband to know that Niklaus is not his son."

"I do not care…" the woman started.

"Forgive my sister", a man's voice said. "She can be quite…stubborn."

"Stay out of this, Marius…"

I started to back away. I definitely shouldn't be here. And I was sure that I shouldn't have heard that. Niklaus wasn't Mikael's son… But that wasn't any of my business. I should just leave…

"Well, well, what have we here?" a man's voice said behind me.

I swallowed and turned around. There was a tall, dark-haired man standing in front of me. His dark eyes were looking at me piercingly.

"I…I…Forgive me, I was just leaving", I stuttered.

The man smiled.

"Oh, I do not think so sweetheart. You are not going anywhere."

* * *

**What do you think? I wanted to mention Klaus' werewolf side since it's important when they become vampires.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My heart was pounding fast when I tried desperately to escape. The man grabbed me in a second and yanked my cloak away. I was shaking when he turned me around and licked his lips.

"So pretty… I could just eat you up."

"No please", I pleaded desperately when he touched my neck with his lips.

He raised his head and smiled.

"I believe I will keep you for a while. Some amusement is just what I need."

"Cato!" a woman's voice said. "What are you doing?"

The woman and two men had just stepped out from Ayanna's cottage.

"This little human tried to eavesdrop you, my dear sister", my capturer replied. "I believe she can offer me some amusement so she is coming with us."

I gasped and looked at the woman.

"Please…I…I did not eavesdrop you, I…I came to see Ayanna."

The woman crossed her arms.

"Stop being such a pig, Cato", she snorted. "Can you not see that you have scared the poor thing half to death?"

"She pleases me so I am keeping her", Cato snapped.

"Enough", the other man said. He seemed to be the oldest of them. "The girl would merely slow us down. You are not taking her with us."

Cato scowled the other man.

"Fine. I just have my fun with her now."

A scream escaped from my lips when he torn my gown off and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Cato!" the woman shouted when he started to carry me towards the woods. "Let her go!"

"No, I do not think so, Drusilla."

I had never been so afraid in my life. I kicked as hard as I could and pounded on his back but he just laughed.

"I just love little wildcats."

My eyes started to fill with tears when I suddenly heard growling.

"I said let her go", the woman growled. She was standing in front of us. Her voice sounded strange.

"Really, Drusilla? You want to play with me?"

"Enough already", the other man said. He sounded bored. "Cato, let the girl go."

I whimpered in pain when my capturer squished me tighter.

"Hiding behind Marius' back, are we?" he spitted out.

The other man moved in front of us.

"Are you challenging me, Cato?" he asked coldly.

There was a moment of silence before my capturer reluctantly placed me on the ground. I was shaking while trying to cover my naked body. I flinched when someone wrapped a cloth around me. It was my cloak.

"Alecto, get the horses", the other man said. He lifted my chin and made me to look at him.

"What is your name?" he asked calmly.

"Sonja", I managed to say with a shaky voice.

"Alright Sonja, I need you to listen to me now very carefully. I just saved your life but if you ever tell anyone about this, I will know and I will find you and everyone you care about. Then I will make you watch when I kill them all one by one. But I will not kill you, no, no. I will give you to Cato and he can do what ever he wants with you. Do you understand?"

I let out a quiet sob. This was just too much. He tightened his grip.

"Do you understand?"

Somehow I managed to nod.

"Good girl. Remember, not a word."

My legs were shaking so much that I could barely stand. I was able to keep myself together until the woman and the three men rode away. I fell on the ground and started to sob. I had no idea how long I was there before I heard someone calling my name.

"Sonja?"

I looked up and saw Ayanna.

"Are you alright?"

I suppose that I was. Things could have end much worse. Still I couldn't bring myself to form a word not to mention a sentence. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me.

"What is going on here?" a man's voice asked.

My heart started to pound faster and I was about to panic.

"What…"

"Niklaus, could you be so kind and help me to get Sonja inside", Ayanna's calm voice said.

I couldn't look up. No… Kol's brother… I really wanted to hide.

"Ayanna, what…"

"Please", she interrupted him determinedly. "Sonja, may Niklaus lift you up?"

I couldn't look at either of them but I managed to nod.

"Please", Ayanna repeated.

I flinched when I felt Niklaus kneeling next to me. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up. I tried to stand but my legs didn't hold me so he had to lift me into his arms. I felt completely humiliated.

"Bring her here", Aynanna said.

Niklaus carried me into the cottage and placed me onto a bed.

"Now someone better tell me what is going on", he demanded.

"Misunderstanding", Aynanna said. "But surely you understand that if you tell anyone about this, you will destroy this girl's life."

"What… She is my brother's bride, if someone has violated her…"

"No, that did not happen, I swear to you. I am pleading you to take pity on her. Do not tell anyone about this."

Niklaus was quiet for a while.

"You can not expect me to lie to my family…"

"No, not lie. I merely ask you to be merciful."

"In that case, tell me what happened", Niklaus said tensely.

Ayanna sighed.

"Few travelers came here to seek my guidance and one of them got carried away. But he was stopped before anything happened."

Niklaus crossed his arms.

"Travelers? Three men and a woman?"

"Yes. But something tells me that you already knew that. Perhaps that is the reason why you are here."

"I want to hear it from her", Niklaus said ignoring Ayanna's words.

I swallowed and forced myself to look at him.

"He…he torn my gown away but nothing else happened, I swear. Please…"

My eyes were filling with tears again. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Alright, I believe you, just please stop crying."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Alright, alright… I need to think…"

"I will go and get her gown", Ayanna said. "It needs to be sewed."

I didn't feel comfortable being alone with Niklaus but I knew that she was right. My gown… That man had shred it in two. Could it even be sewed? This was a nightmare. If I would have done as I was told and go straight to Mikael's house, I wouldn't be in this mess. Now my whole life was in the hands of Kol's brother. If he would tell anyone…

"Are you hurt?" he suddenly asked.

I shook my head.

"No, just ashamed."

He bit his lip.

"What happened was not your fault. My brother would understand…"

"No, please", I interrupted him desperately. "Please do not tell him, I am begging you. I only wish to be a good wife to him. I…I understand that your brother has every right to break off our engagement because of this but…"

I didn't know how to continue. I just had to wait for his response.

"Alright, I will keep this as a secret", he finally said.

I was so relieved that I almost started to cry again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He nodded.

"Perhaps someday I will need your help with something. I hope you will remember this then."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I promise. I will never forget."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Niklaus didn't think that his day could turn out much worse. He should be cleaning the stable but instead he had taken one of the horses without his father's approval and followed their guests. Followed her. Drusilla. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. It couldn't be because of the alcohol.

This wasn't the same than with Tatia. Niklaus had wished her to be his wife and share her life with him. Have children and maybe built a home of their own. But what he was feeling towards Drusilla was simply a pure lust. He wanted to tear her clothes off and make her his. That was wrong. He wasn't some savage. But apparently her brothers were.

Niklaus sighed. This was such a mess. He wasn't sure at all if he was doing the right thing. But he had promised to this girl not to tell anyone. He did understand why she was so scared. Her reputation could be ruined. She could become an outcast. That meant almost a certain death or something worse. She didn't deserve that. This was the right thing to do. She was riding quietly next to him. Her gown would be a problem. Ayanna had done her best but it wasn't difficult to see that it had been sewed back together. Someone would definitely ask questions. Then he thought of something.

"Stop."

Sonja looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

Niklaus jumped down and stopped her horse.

"Your gown. I know what we have to do."

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Niklaus looked around in order to make sure that no one was coming and lifted the girl down. She looked at him insecurely.

"Trust me", Niklaus said calmly.

She nodded cautiously.

"Yes, I… What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Kol asked when he entered the stable.

"No", Elijah replied. He was examining his horse's leg. He could have sworn that the horse had been limping but everything seemed to be fine.

Kol bit his lip. Thankfully Mikael had gone to see the blacksmith so he wasn't here. Did Niklaus deliberately want to anger their father? Hopefully his brother would show up before Mikael would return.

"Mother!"

It was Niklaus' voice. Kol and Elijah ran outside. Niklaus was holding the bridle of some strange horse. Sonja was sitting on the saddle. There was mud all over her gown.

"What happened?" Kol asked immediately.

"She fell off her horse", Niklaus replied. "But she is fine…"

Kol was already next to her horse lifting her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded but she wasn't looking at him. He lifted her chin making her shiver. Kol removed his hand.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No… I am fine."

Kol looked at her. She didn't seem to be fine. She was still shivering.

"Sonja…"

"You poor girl", Esther's voice said. She gently moved Kol aside and touched Sonja's shoulder. "Come with me, dear."

"My mother sent you some bread but I…the basket…"

"Do not worry about that", Esther said gently and wrapped her arm around Sonja. "Come."

Kol pressed his lips together when his mother led Sonja inside.

"What happened?" he asked looking at his brother.

"I told you, she fell off her horse", Niklaus said.

"And you found her?"

"Yes. She was not injured so I helped her back on her horse and escorted her here."

Kol was too distracted to ask where his brother had been going in the first place. He was worried about Sonja. That was strange.

"I am afraid that her gown is ruined", Niklaus said.

Kol barely heard him. He went inside wanting to make sure that Sonja was alright. His mother had taken her into hers and Mikael's bedroom. Kol knocked the door.

"Yes?" Esther's voice asked.

"Is everything alright?"

Esther opened the door slightly and stepped outside.

"She is alright", Esther said calmingly. "There are some bruises but I do not think that any of her bones is broken."

Kol clinched his fist. He didn't say to his mother that she already had bruises before she had fallen.

"I want her to stay here", Kol said before he could really think about it.

Esther looked surprised.

"There are only three days until your wedding…"

"She is staying here", Kol interrupted her. "I am sure she can sleep in Rebekah's room."

"Kol…"

"I will go and tell that to Frederik myself if I have to."

Esther sighed.

"Alright. I must go and visit her mother so I can tell her family what happened. I suppose I can say that she should rest."

Kol nodded.

"Thank you, mother. May I speak to her now?"

"Give her a moment, she is changing her clothes."

Kol wasn't going to wait. As soon as her mother had gone to get some soup for Sonja, he opened the door. She was just sinking a piece of cloth into a water bowl in order to clean the mud off her skin. Her upper body was exposed and he saw the scars on her back before she managed to cover herself. She had been flogged. In that moment Kol really wanted to kill Frederik.

"Could you please wait outside", she said quietly. "I…I am not decent."

Kol marched straight to her and turned her around so he could see her face.

"You are staying here for now on", he stated.

She looked confused.

"But… we are not married yet, I must go home…"

"No", Kol interrupted her determinedly. "You will stay here and that is final."

She swallowed.

"My father…"

"No need to worry, my mother will talk to him. You will stay in my sister's room until our wedding."

She lowered her head and nodded.

"If that is what you want."

"You do not want that?" Kol asked sharply.

"Of course", she replied quickly. "I am honored to stay here."

Kol sighed.

"Look Sonja, I know I have not given you much reason to like me but I am going to be your husband so we just have to learn how to get along. Do you agree?"

She looked up and nodded.

"I do."

"Good. Now let me help you…" He tried to remove her cloak but she backed away in panic.

"Do not touch me!" she snapped.

He was stunned.

"I..I am sorry", she stuttered. "I did not mean that…"

"No, I understand", he said coldly. "I better leave you alone."

He marched out before she managed to say anything. She truly was ungrateful. He had offered her a safe place to stay and had been nothing but kind to her and she had practically spitted on his face. Women… Apparently it was impossible to please them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"We are honored to have you here, your majesties", the alpha male called Lothar said and bowed his head.

Marius nodded.

"Thank you. And we are pleased to see that your pack is prospering. This new world is good for our kind, yes?"

"It is, your majesty. We are coexisting with humans here. They do not bother us, we do not bother them. And they know to seek shelter when the moon is full."

"Very good, I like what I am hearing. But there is another reason why my siblings and I are here."

Lothar looked at him expectantly. Marius waited until he had everyone's full attention. The werewolf village in the woods was smaller and more modest than the human village. All the men and women were wearing clothes made from furs and leather. Not quite like the werewolves in Europe but they certainly looked fierce. Marius held out his hand for Drusilla and pulled her next to him.

"My sister needs a pureblooded mate", he announced. "Which one of you thinks that he is strong and fearless enough to be the mate of the princess?"

The howling and growling started immediately. Drusilla looked at all the male werewolves exposing their teeth. They seemed to be more wolves than men. From her point of view they seemed very primitive. But that wasn't really surprising; they were all the offspring's of Remus. She on the other hand was the descendant of Romulus, the founder of the great city of Rome.

Romulus and Remus had been twins, raised by wolves. They were the progenitors of werewolves. And now it was her duty to make sure that the bloodline of Romulus would continue. The problem was that she didn't want to mate with any of these werewolves. No, she had already found someone who pleased her. That boy would definitely be an alpha if his true nature wouldn't have been chained. That made Drusilla angry. No witch had the right to do that. He belonged among his own kind. He belonged to her. She was determined to find a way to make him hers.

* * *

My first supper with my soon to be husband's family wasn't going so well. I felt like an intruder. Esther was the only one who had spoken to me. Mikael seemed tense, Niklaus and Elijah distracted and Kol angry. He had refused to look at me, even when I placed his supper in front of him. It seemed that I just couldn't do anything right. I had still been upset because of that man trying to hurt me but I should have been able to control myself. Now Kol was mad at me and I really couldn't blame him. I noticed that Henrik kept looking at me. I tried to smile at him but he turned his head away. This was going great. Finn's wife seemed to be a little nauseous and he was watching her like a hawk.

"You are not hungry?" someone suddenly asked. Rebekah. She was sitting next to me.

"Yes, I…I just…" I stuttered. She smiled.

"I understand. You have had a rough day."

I nodded gratefully.

"Your mother and I talked about the wedding arrangements", Esther said. "Everything is in order; you shall be wed in the village square. Oh, and your mother asked about the gown, she said it was meant to be your wedding gown. I do not think that you can wear it so I would like to offer you one of mine, if you wish to accept it."

"Thank you", I said. "It would be an honor."

Esther smiled and touched my shoulder.

"You are welcome, my dear." She turned to look at Kol. "I believe you will need your own space after the wedding so I assume you are planning to…"

"No", Kol interrupted her and looked at me. "My current room is just fine. I am sure Niklaus and Henrik will not mind. And you do not mind if they watch, do you, my sweet?"

My face was turning red. If he had wanted to make me feel humiliated, he had succeeded.

"Kol", Esther said firmly. "That is no way to speak to your bride."

Kol smiled.

"Forgive me, mother, I was merely kidding. I am sure Sonja understands."

I forced myself to nod. I had lost all the appetite I had left. Niklaus leaned closer to Kol.

"You are an idiot", I heard him mumbling. Kol pressed his lips together.

"What, you are her champion now? Well why don't you just keep her then", he said and stormed out.

"Kol!" Mikael shouted.

Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"You must forgive my son", Esther said. "He can be a little… temperamental sometimes but he is not a bad man. I am sure he will apologize after calming down."

I nodded. I wasn't going to complain. Humiliations I could handle. I was just afraid what would happen after I would be alone with him. I forced myself to finish my supper and helped Esther and Rebekah to clean up. Finn insisted to take Isolde resting right after the supper. She seemed to be with child. I really hoped that everything would go well. Clearly Finn loved his wife very much and was worried about her. I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like with Kol. How long would he be mad at me? I was tired so thankfully I could soon go to sleep. I just had to take the wastewater outside first. I startled when someone touched my shoulder. Henrik. He looked very serious.

"You do not deserve to be treated like that", he said.

"It was my fault", I replied. "I angered your brother earlier but I am sure he did not mean to…"

Henrik took my hand.

"Please Sonja, we can leave together. I would never treat you like that."

His kindness warmed my heart but I knew I couldn't do what he wanted. This marriage was important to my family and I couldn't destroy Henrik's life.

"Henrik, you know how much I care about you. That is the reason why I can not leave with you. You deserve a better life…"

"I do not want a better life! I want you. I love you, Sonja."

I felt a lump on my throat. I didn't have time to say anything when Rebekah appeared.

"Are you coming, Sonja?" she asked.

Henrik turned around and walked inside without saying a word to Rebekah. I picked up the empty bowl and followed her. Rebekah's room was very nice and cosy. She had lighted few candles and placed a nightgown onto my bed. Elijah and Niklaus had carried the bed here before the supper. There was a water bowl onto a small table so I washed my face and hands before wearing the nightgown.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here", I said.

"No problem, you will soon be my sister. Assuming you still wish to marry my jerk brother."

"Yes, of course", I replied quickly.

Rebekah smiled and lied down. I yawned and gladly followed her example.

"You are 16, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

She bit her lip.

"Hmm. You know I am 17. Do you think I should be married already?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't imagine that no one would have courted her.

"You know why I am not?" she continued.

I shook my head.

"No."

"Because of my father", she said. I heard some bitterness in her voice. "He refuses to see me as anything else than his daughter. His little girl. He thinks that no man is good enough for me. Can you imagine how annoying that is?"

"Yes, I am sure that it is", I mumbled. I never had that problem with my father so her situation sounded very foreign to me. But I could imagine that she must be frustrated.

"Have…have there been someone you would have liked to marry?" I asked cautiously.

"Not really. But if my father and my brothers keep driving all my suitors away, I will soon be too old to get married."

"I am sure that will not happen."

Rebekah snorted.

"I hope so. But I can tell you that it is not easy to be the only daughter in this household. I like Isolde but we do not have much in common so I am glad you are moving in here."

"Thank you", I said. Rebekah seemed like a sweet girl. I hoped that we could be friends. When I was lying there, on a strange bed I finally started to realize that my life would never be the same again. This would be my home and these people my family. I already missed Tatia and Danica so I hoped that Elijah would soon propose my sister. I knew that he wanted to wait until Kol and I would be married.

I wondered where he was. Probably with some other woman. I was very much aware of his reputation so I couldn't expect him to be faithful. I sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be unforgiving. I knew that I had insulted him but I had no idea how to fix this. Maybe this was one of those pride things again. Tatia had told me that sometimes men acted like children if their pride had been hurt. Men… Apparently it was impossible to please them.

* * *

**About the history of werewolves, I've always liked the story of Romulus and Remus. The werewolf part is my own imagination but somehow I can imagine them to be the first werewolves. I would love to hear what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, about the rating of this chapter… I'm going to say M just in case. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 13**

Niklaus couldn't sleep. His heart was pounding fast and he felt hot. Was he ill? His body temperature was definitely rising. He was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to fall asleep but it was useless. Apparently Henrik was asleep. Kol hadn't come back yet. He was probably in the tavern. Niklaus pondered once again should he tell his brother what had happened. At least then Kol would show some more kindness towards that girl.

Niklaus couldn't believe that Kol would abandon her because of that. What honorable man would? It hadn't been her fault. And his brother had acted like an idiot tonight. On the other hand, he had promised to the girl not to say anything. But maybe in this case he could break that promise. It would be for her own good. After making up his mind, Niklaus stood up and got dressed. He would go and talk to his brother right away. He sneaked out and lighted a torch. He was heading to the stable when something stopped him. That scent… Niklaus turned around and saw her. Her dark hair was down and she was wearing a pale green gown. She looked like some kind of forest nymph. For a moment he was sure that he was dreaming.

"What…what are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

Drusilla smiled.

"I believe you know."

Niklaus didn't know what to say. He was definitely dreaming. She couldn't really be here. She held out her hand for him.

"Come."

He took her hand without hesitation. If this was a dream, he might as well enjoy it. She led him away from the yard, across the field towards the woods. Finally she stopped.

"Light a campfire", she said.

Then he realized that he was still carrying the torch.

"Drusilla… we should not be here…" he mumbled but she silenced him by placing her finger onto his lips.

"Light a campfire", she repeated.

Niklaus was starting to believe that he wasn't dreaming. This was wrong. He should escort her back home or where ever she and her brothers were staying. That was what his mind kept saying but his body wasn't listening. He was already lighting the campfire. Drusilla looked at him calmly. When he was finished, she let her gown drop on the ground. Niklaus couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was so beautiful.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" she asked.

Niklaus cleared his throat.

"No… We should not be doing this…"

She stepped in front of him and kissed him.

"No more talking."

That was all what he needed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with the same urgency and wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt her nails sinking into his shoulders and growled. He was wearing too much clothes. Clearly she thought so too since she was tearing his shirt off. Somehow he managed to undress while supporting her weight with his other hand.

She was scratching and nipping him when he pushed her against a tree. That only made him want her more. In that moment the world around them didn't matter. There was only him and her. Niklaus have had sex before but it hadn't been anything like this. All he felt was some kind of primal urge. When he thrust into her, he felt a barrier. That made him stop.

"Drusilla…"

"Did I tell you to stop?" she growled and pulled him closer.

A little voice in the back of his head tried to tell him how wrong this was but he didn't stop. She was moaning and scratching him. Her eyes were yellow but he didn't notice that. When he was finished, they both fell on the ground. He looked at the sky full of stars and tried to catch his breath. He had no idea what to say. After a while she stood up and picked up her gown.

"Drusilla…" Niklaus started when he got on his feet.

"You did well", she said calmly while getting dressed. "Meet me here tomorrow night."

Niklaus was too stunned to speak. Drusilla leaned towards him and nipped his lower lip.

"Do not keep me waiting."

"Please…You must at least allow me to escort you home…"

"Tomorrow night", she repeated and turned around. She was gone before he could say anything. It took a while before he managed to move. He tried desperately to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Kol had just taken his horse into the stable when he noticed some light. Niklaus was heading towards the house carrying a torch. Where had his brother been in this hour?

"Niklaus?"

Kol stared at his brother when he stopped and turned around. Niklaus looked like he would have wrestled with some kind of wild animal.

"What have happened?" Kol asked. "Are you hurt?"

"What, no. I… Good night", his brother mumbled and went inside as fast as he could.

What was going on around here? Kol considered about making his brother tell him what had happened but he had more important things in mind. It was time to settle things with his bride. He felt much more confident after few steins. He wasn't going to take that kind of behavior from a woman. How dared she be so ungrateful? She owed him everything.

Kol lighted a candle before heading into Rebekah's room. He opened the door as silently as he could. He was planning to wake Sonja up and make her understand that he wasn't going to tolerate that kind of behavior. He leaned towards her and touched her hair. Her body switched and she wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"No…"

It looked like she was having a nightmare. Kol placed the candle onto the table and shook her. She opened her eyes and was about to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake up Rebekah. He saw the terror in her eyes before she recognized him. She looked confused. Kol removed his hand and motioned her to follow him. She looked at him cautiously before getting up. Kol picked up the candle and took her hand. He led her into the stable.

"Alright", he started. "We are going to settle this right now."

Sonja looked at him insecurely.

"What do you mean?"

"I expect my wife to respect me. If you think that I am going to molerate… toletate… tolerate this…"

He suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Perhaps that last stein had been too much. Sonja took his hand and helped him to sit down onto the haystack.

"Now, where was I? You… Respect…"

The haystack suddenly felt very inviting. Maybe he should lie down for a moment. In the next second he was asleep. Sonja looked at him for a moment before she picked up a rug and placed it on him. She didn't think that she could get him inside but she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be cold.

"Respect must be earned, my husband", she said quietly and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up before dawn. I didn't really feel tired. Rebekah was still asleep so I tried my best not to wake her. I washed my face and wore a beige gown Rebekah had borrowed me. It was beautiful and the fabric felt soft. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to think about yesterday or last night. I was grateful that Kol had passed out. He had scared me. It was funny that he expected me to respect him when obviously he didn't respect me at all. I wondered what would happen when he would wake up. I sighed and decided that I should do something useful. I wanted to earn my food and shelter. I opened the door and tiptoed out just to bump into Niklaus.

"I am sorry", I said.

"No, no, it was my fault", he mumbled.

Then I noticed the scratch marks on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. It looked like he had been attacked by a cougar.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was…a raccoon", he mumbled.

"Raccoon?" I repeated.

He seemed uncomfortable.

"Yes, nasty creatures. I caught one trying to steal our…chicken."

I had never heard that a raccoon would try to steal a chicken but I didn't say anything. I simply nodded.

"Oh. Have you cleaned those wounds? They look deep."

He looked confused like he wouldn't have even thought about the whole thing.

"Right, right…I should…Excuse me."

He almost ran towards the door. That was strange. But what he was doing wasn't any of my business. I was planning to go and boil some water when I heard Mikael's voice.

"Where is Kol?"

"I do not know", Esther replied. "I have not seen him this morning."

"He has not come home?" Mikael asked angrily. "When I get my hands on that boy…"

I swallowed and sneaked out as silently as I could. I ran quickly into the stable. Kol was right where I had left him. I kneeled next to him and started to shake him.

"Kol?"

"Go away…" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Kol, you must get up. Your father is looking for you."

I didn't want Mikael to punish Kol, especially since I didn't know what kind of methods he used. Papa had used to beat my brothers up with a stick or anything else that was within his reach. Sometimes when he had been drunk he had even chase them with his sword. Mama had cried and begged him to stop. Tatia and I had always tried to hide.

Now my brothers were bigger and stronger but I couldn't imagine any of them to raise their hand against papa. I was afraid for their own children though. I couldn't imagine Roland to be violent but Baldric had already slapped Danica when he thought that she was too loud. Wilhelm rarely spoke at all but I had once seen him cruelly torturing a rabbit. He had seemed to enjoy it. I leaned towards Kol and stroked his cheek.

"Please get up."

He opened his eyes and smirked. In the next second he had rolled me on my back and moved himself on top of me. I was too astounded to speak.

"This is a nice wake up", he said and touched my lips with his. He reeked of alcohol. I tried to push him away as gently as possible. I didn't want to give him more reasons to be mad at me.

"You must get up", I said as calmly as I could. "Your father is looking for you and he is angry…"

Kol chuckled.

"Yes, he usually is. There is no need to worry about that, my sweet."

I couldn't understand how he could be so calm. Mikael could be here in any minute. He just kissed me again. I tried to protest but his hands pinned my wrists above my head. I started to squirm under him. Suddenly I felt something against my thigh. It was his… My face was turning red. He looked amused.

"Feeling something you like, my sweet?"

"No…I…I mean…we have to get up", I stuttered feeling very uncomfortable. He smiled and caressed my neck.

"Are you sure? How about I give you a little taste of our wedding night. I promise that you would like it…"

I startled when someone cleared his throat.

"Good morning", Elijah's calm voice said.

Kol snorted and rolled on his back.

"You have a terrible timing, brother."

Elijah smiled.

"Father is looking for you."

"Of course he is. Could you tell him that I am doing something in the stable?"

"Something?" Elijah asked innocently.

"Feeding the horses or what ever. Would you mind?"

Elijah looked amused.

"Sure. I will tell him that you are doing…something."

I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Now, where were we?" Kol purred right after his brother had left.

"I was leaving", I said before I could stop and think about it and stood up. I didn't get far when Kol stepped in front of me. He looked annoyed.

"What is the matter with you?" he snapped. "Are you refusing to show me affection?"

"No", I replied tensely. "But I would like to show you… affection somewhere more private."

He stared at me piercingly.

"That can be arranged. Where do you want to go?"

I hesitated. I really couldn't understand him. Couldn't he wait two more days?

"Perhaps we should go into your room if you still wish your brothers to watch", I muttered.

His eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

I forced myself to hold still and braced myself for a hit. I quickly covered my face when he took a step towards me. Nothing happened.

"I am not going to hit you", he said. He sounded tense. I slowly lowered my hands and looked at him.

"I am sorry", I managed to say. "I…I did not mean to be disrespectful."

He bit his lip.

"I suppose I haven't been exactly respectful either. Did I wake you up last night before I…fell asleep?"

I nodded.

"That's what I thought", he mumbled. "I apologize for that. And what happened before that."

I was stunned.

"Thank you", I managed to say.

He nodded.

"Let's just forget it. And if you want to wait until the wedding, that is fine. But there is something I want now."

I looked at him cautiously.

"What?"

He smiled.

"A kiss. A real kiss."

I was confused.

"But we just kissed…"

He shook his head.

"No, I kissed you, you did not kiss me. That is what I want you to do."

I wasn't sure what he meant but I had to try. He held still and looked at me expectantly. I swallowed and took a step towards him. He didn't move or gave me any instructions so I insecurely touched his cheek with my fingers. He didn't say anything so I ran my thumb over his lips and leaned closer. He was almost a head taller than I was but for the first time I didn't find him intimidating. He was letting me be in control. That was a new experience for me.

When my lips touched his, I felt his arms encircling my waist. I shaped his lips with mine trying to find the best angle. Apparently he liked what I was doing. I opened my mouth and in the next second his tongue was touching mine. It felt strange but not unpleasant. He tightened his embrace, sucking my bottom lip. I was breathing faster when our lips finally parted. He entwined his finger in my hair and touched my cheek. I saw some curiosity and maybe even warmth in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Very good", he said. "I believe we are going to get along nicely."

I wasn't sure what to say. At least he was now pleased with me and I wasn't afraid of him. I suppose it was a start. Maybe someday I would even love him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kol looked at the village square. Two more days and he would be married. The thought didn't sound so troubling now. He was looking forward for his wedding night. He wondered if his blushing bride was as eager as he was. It had seemed that way this morning. Kol grinned. What a delightful little creature she was. The thought that she was all his pleased him. No other man had touched her and never would. He was determined to make sure of that.

And he would try his best to make her happy. He was aware that he had a lot to learn in that department but he was confident that he would eventually earn her genuine affection. She would no doubt be a good wife. Whether he would be a good husband was another thing entirely. Kol looked at two women heading towards the well and bit his lip. They had both offered him some joyful moments. How could anyone settle for just one woman? Sure he would try to be good to his wife but was he also supposed to be faithful? That was probably something he would have to figure out after the wedding.

"Alright, everything should be in order", Elijah's voice said.

Kol turned to look at his brother. Their mother had sent them to run some errands regarding the wedding.

"I spoke with the village eldest, the brewer and the baker. Frederik's sons had hunted a deer and father wants to slaughter at least two pigs…"

"Yes, yes, sounds good", Kol interrupted him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"This is your wedding we are talking about, you know."

Kol huffed.

"Yes, I know. But the wedding itself makes no difference to me, I would settle for anything."

Elijah chuckled.

"Do not say that to mother, you know how excited she is. Her little boy is getting married."

Kol gave his brother an annoyed look.

"I am not her little boy, Henrik is."

Elijah looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of Henrik, have you noticed him acting strange lately?"

Kol pressed his lips together. Apparently Niklaus hadn't told Elijah about Henrik's crush. He wasn't going to say anything either.

"Maybe but he is not the only one. Did you see those scratch marks on Niklaus' face?"

Elijah smiled.

"Yes I did. A raccoon? I do not think so."

Kol grinned.

"No, me neither. Who do you think it was? I would say the miller's daughter. She seems like a little wildcat."

"I am surprised that you can not tell from an experience", Elijah replied.

"Very amusing. So, are we all done here?"

"Yes, I think so."

Kol was glad to get home. They didn't have horses with them but he didn't mind a little walk.

"Elijah!"

They both turned and saw Tatia and her daughter.

"I am glad that I caught you", Tatia said smiling. "Danica and I are on our way to meet Sonja."

"We are honored to escort you", Elijah said smiling.

Kol noticed that the little girl was looking at him intently. He didn't have much experience about children but he tried to look polite and tapped the girl's head clumsily. Apparently she didn't appreciate that and moved in front of Elijah.

"Hello, little one", he said warmly.

The girl smiled and hugged him. Elijah seemed to be natural with children. He would be a great father. Kol hadn't really thought about what kind of father he himself would be. Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that too soon.

"Hello", Tatia said to him smiling politely when the four of them headed towards their house.

"Hello", Kol replied. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you." She hesitated and looked at Elijah. "Actually I was hoping to have a word with your brother."

Elijah looked at her and they seemed to understand each other immediately.

"Yes, there is definitely something we must…talk about. Perhaps you could go ahead with Danica."

Kol stared at his brother. Was he seriously going to leave him alone with the child? Tatia kneeled next to her daughter.

"Sweetheart, mama need to talk with Elijah but Kol will take you to Aunt Sonja. Mama will be there soon."

The girl nodded.

"Yes mama."

Tatia smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That is my girl. And remember…"

"This is a secret", she interrupted her.

"That's right. I will see you soon, sweetheart. Be a good girl."

"Yes mama."

Elijah smiled at the girl before taking Tatia's hand. They headed towards the river. Suddenly Kol was standing there with the girl. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, little girl, let's get you to your aunt then."

"Are you my uncle?" she asked.

"No."

The girl tilted her head.

"But you will marry Aunt Sonja."

"Yes but that does not make me your uncle…"

"Are you going to hurt Aunt Sonja?" she asked pouting her lips.

Kol stopped and stared at her.

"What? Who told you that?"

The girl didn't say anything. Kol kneeled next to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me", he demanded. The girl looked scared. That made Kol stop.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to scare you."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Please do not hurt Aunt Sonja", she said.

"No of course not", Kol mumbled and stood up. This was going well. He didn't notice that the girl couldn't keep up with him. She seemed tired.

"Can we rest, uncle?" she asked.

Kol stopped and waited for her.

"Come here", he said and lifted her on his shoulders. She wasn't heavy so she barely slowed him down at all. Sonja was just coming out from the henhouse when he walked to the yard.

"Aunt Sonja!"

Kol lifted the girl down and she ran straight to her aunt.

"Hi sweetheart", Sonja said smiling. "How did you get here?"

"Uncle Kol carried me", she explained. "And he promised not to hurt you."

Sonja bit her lip and looked at Kol.

"I am sorry, she means no harm…"

Kol waved his hand.

"No need to worry."

Sonja was about to say something but Danica was tugging at her gown.

"Aunt Sonja, would you like to hear what I found yesterday?"

Her aunt touched her hair and kneeled next to her.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Sonja's eyes were full of warmth and love when she looked at that little girl. Kol remembered that one of the first things she had said to him was that she hoped to be a mother. She would definitely be a great mother; there was no doubt about that. And yet he was feeling something very strange when he was looking at the two of them. Jealousy. Somehow he wanted her only look at him like that. He was actually jealous to a child. That certainly sounded normal. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Elijah's fingers were caressing Tatia's flawless body when the two of them were lying on the ground holding each other. She was truly beautiful. And soon she would be his wife.

"Have you spoken with your father yet?" Tatia asked.

Elijah bit his lip.

"I thought I should wait until Kol's and Sonja's wedding."

Tatia raised her head and looked at him with her big brown eyes. She seemed distressed.

"Please, my love… I need to know that you…"

"Of course", Elijah said immediately. "I would never abandon you. I have every intention of taking care of you and Danica."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I can not ask for a better husband. I only wish to be yours."

Elijah caressed her cheek and looked at her lovingly. He hadn't thought that he would be able to feel like this again after losing his wife and child. The grief had been devastating. A part of him would always miss them but now he was finally ready to move on. Elijah knew that his father probably wouldn't accept his choice right away but he wasn't going to cave. There was nothing his father could do that would stop him from marrying Tatia.

* * *

**I would like to ask something from all of you readers. I've written the wedding night scene but I think it turned out M rated. Of course I can edit it. What do you think, T or M? I would probably have to change the rating of the story just to be safe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please note that I changed the rating to M. This chapter was a little difficult to write so I would love to hear what you think. If you want to see what Sonja's wedding gown looks like, there's a link on my profile page. And Vicky asked a picture of Sonja, that is on the story cover. You can see it bigger if you click it.**

**Chapter 16**

Niklaus couldn't shake these strange feelings that he had. His own body felt foreign. His heart was pounding and he felt hot. Something wasn't right. He felt like running or swimming in the river or hunting or anything. It was like something would have been holding him back. And he was hungry. So, so hungry. The supper hadn't been enough. He wanted to go outside and caught himself something to eat. He didn't need to cook his prey; he could just tear its throat open and eat the flesh… He was shocked by his own thoughts. What was happening to him?

He needed some air. But that wasn't really the reason why he got up and sneaked out. Niklaus lighted a torch and looked at the sky. The crescent moon was behind dark clouds. The night was cold but he really didn't mind. His legs were already leading him towards the woods. Towards her. She was already there standing next to a campfire. She looked just as beautiful as last night but she didn't seem pleased.

"I thought I told you not to keep me waiting", she snapped.

"I am sorry", Niklaus mumbled automatically.

She looked at him piercingly.

"No matter. You know what to do."

Niklaus bit his lip.

"About that…I really think that we should talk…"

She stepped in front of him and shoved him.

"I did not ask you here to talk. Undress."

Niklaus was starting to be annoyed. He didn't have to take that from a woman. He threw the torch into the campfire and grabbed her arms.

"That is enough", he snapped. "I do not know what kind of place you come from but…"

In the next second he was on his back on the ground and she was on top of him. She bit his bottom lip.

"I said enough!" Niklaus growled and turned them around. He trapped her body under him and pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was almost bruising.

"Finally", she muttered. "I knew you have it in you."

Niklaus stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"If you want something, you must take it. Like a true alpha."

Niklaus couldn't understand what she was talking about but he had no problem following her advice. He tightened his grip on her wrists and leaned closer.

"I want you."

She smiled.

"What are you waiting for then?"

In that moment he stopped holding back. He tasted her lips demandingly and slid his hands towards her neckline tearing her gown away roughly. She tilted her head back when he started to fondle her breasts. He didn't bother to remove his shirt, he simply unbuckled his pants. She gasped in surprise when he spread her legs with one quick move. There was no barrier this time so he didn't go easy on her. She was squirming, screaming and scratching him but he didn't stop. They were both breathing heavily when he finally pulled out and rolled next to her. The reality started to hit him.

"Did I hurt you?" he muttered.

She shook her head.

"No. I am pleased with you."

Niklaus looked at her disbelievingly. He had never met anyone like her.

"Who are you?"

She stood up and tried to wear her torn gown.

"Next time let me take it off", she said calmly.

"Next time?"

"I will see you tomorrow", she replied and walked away. Niklaus had no idea what to think. What was this woman doing to him?

* * *

"Sonja?"

I blinked my eyes sleepily and saw Rebekah's face. She was smiling.

"Good morning. You know what day it is?"

I nodded. It was my wedding day. That felt strange and a little scary.

"Are you nervous?" Rebekah asked.

"A little", I muttered.

She touched my hand reassuringly.

"That is completely normal. We should start to make you ready."

There were many wedding day traditions. Fortunately I knew about them since mama and I had helped Tatia to get ready on her wedding day. I really hoped that Tatia would be here. Rebekah had been very kind to me but I still missed my sister. I was grateful that she and Danica had visited me day before yesterday. I was also very glad that I hadn't have to go back home. Tatia had told me that papa had been furious because I had ruined the gown. He would have taken it out on Danica if Tatia and Roland wouldn't have stopped him.

I was worried. No child should have to grow up in that household. I could only hope that I would get Tatia and Danica here soon. Mikael seemed kind of grouchy but I hadn't seen him physically hurt any member of his family. And I was sure that Elijah wouldn't do that either. I wasn't completely sure about Kol yet. He had been quite distracted yesterday. Maybe he was nervous too. I got dressed and followed Rebekah. Esther had already cooked breakfast but there were only her, Rebekah, Isolde and I. I was about to ask where everyone else were but then I remembered that the groom had his own traditions. I wouldn't see him before the wedding. Esther smiled and touched my hair.

"You will be a beautiful bride, my dear."

"Thank you. Can I help you with…"

"No, no, take a sit and eat. You have a long day ahead of you."

"And long night", Rebekah added.

She giggled when I blushed.

"Rebekah", Esther scolded and turned to me. "I trust that your mother have explained these things to you?"

I nodded, although mama hadn't explained anything to me. Fortunately Tatia had. I wished again that she would be here when there was suddenly a knock on the door. I almost started to jump up and down when Tatia and Danica came in.

"Good morning", Tatia said smiling.

I hugged her tightly.

"Elijah picked us up", she explained. "He thought you might want us here."

I smiled and lifted Danica up.

"I am so happy that you are here."

We all sat at the table and ate some breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and I felt more relaxed now too. After the breakfast it was time for my maiden's bath. It was an old tradition that symbolized my purity. There were different color petals floating in the water. Tatia helped me to undress and climb into the bathtub. The warm water felt divine. I felt completely relaxed. I imagined that Kol wouldn't be so relaxed at the moment. His father and brothers had taken him hunting and their prey would be an offering that should ensure us good fortune. After my bath Tatia and Rebekah brushed my hair. They laughed and chatted with me while plaiting some flowers on my hair.

"You look beautiful", Tatia whispered and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her and squished her hand.

"Here is your gown, my dear", Esther said.

I turned and gasped when I saw it.

"It is…beautiful", I managed to say.

It truly was. It was white, the sleeves were long and there was some beige ribbon on the sleeves, waist and neckline.

"I am glad that you like it", Ester said smiling. "This was my wedding gown."

I looked at her.

"Are you certain that you want me to wear it?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Let's see how it fits you."

She hummed while helping me to get dressed. The gown was perfect. Rebekah wanted me to spin around few times. I played with Danica while everyone else got ready.

"You look like a princess, Aunt Sonja", Danica said.

"Thank you sweetheart, so do you."

We waited until papa arrived. It was his duty to escort me. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"Well, you look tolerable", he muttered. "It must be because of that fancy gown." He leaned towards me. "Do not think that I have forgotten the gown you ruined."

"I am sorry."

I winced when he squished my arm.

"A harlot dressed like a lady is still a harlot."

I didn't say anything. Thankfully Esther came in.

"Frederik", she greeted him.

Papa smiled.

"Esther! You certainly look lovely. So does my sweet Sonja of course."

"Perhaps we should be going."

"Yes, you are absolutely right! Shall we?"

He held out his hand for me and I forced myself to accept it. I had some trouble get on the horse but papa helped me. Somehow I imagined that he wasn't very pleased. I was nervous again when we headed towards the village. Thankfully I didn't have to be alone with papa. Esther's presence forced him to be polite.

The whole village had gathered on the village square. There were many long tables and the wedding arch that had been decorated with flowers. People were talking and laughing. Esther went to let everyone know that we were here. The village eldest, a man called Waldhar, moved in front of the arch. Kol was standing next to him. He looked very…tidy. Tatia and Danica went standing with mama and my brothers. Rebekah and Isolde joined the rest of their family. Everyone was looking at me when papa escorted me towards the arch. Kol was biting his lip.

"Will you give this maiden to this man, abandoning all ownership of her?" Waldhar asked.

"Yes", papa replied and took a step back.

"Step forward", Waldhar said looking at me.

I did as he said and moved next to Kol.

"Will you offer this maiden your protection?"

"Yes", Kol said.

"Will you offer this man your obedience?"

"Yes."

"Join your hands."

My hand was shaking a little when I placed it on Kol's. Waldhar picked up a robe and tied our wrists together.

"You are now joined together as one", he declared and raised our wrists. Everyone was cheering. It was time for the wedding feast. We weren't allowed to untie our hands until the feast would be over. Everyone was congratulating us when we walked towards our table.

"Now let us eat, drink and rejoice!" Mikael declared.

There certainly seemed to be plenty of food. The feast lasted hours. People ate, drank and laughed. I wasn't very hungry. Kol hadn't said a word to me but he was chatting with his brothers and other guests. I felt uncomfortable being tied to him. Then the musicians started to play and people were cheering again. We were expected to dance. Kol smiled and helped me up.

"I have not danced much before", I whispered.

He grinned.

"Do not worry, just follow my lead."

I tried to do that but I felt very clumsy. The dance was very upbeat and people were clapping their hands with the rhythm. Other couples started to join us. It would be dark soon so someone was already lighting torches. I was so concentrated on dancing that hadn't noticed that Kol had tightened his embrace. Suddenly he leaned closer and touched my ear with his lips.

"I have waited long enough."

I didn't have time to say anything when he lifted me up and started to carry me towards his horse. All the men were cheering.

"Make that girl a woman!"

I felt very uncomfortable. He lifted me on his horse and sat behind me. Apparently the others would continue the wedding feast without us. It usually lasted all night.

"Could you untie us?" I asked quietly.

He took a dagger from his belt and cut the robe. I rubbed my wrist. He seemed very impatient.

"Go to Elijah's nook", he said as soon as we arrived at their house. "We will spend the night there."

I nodded and headed inside when he took the horse into the stable. We were the first ones here so I lighted some candles. I hadn't been in Elijah's nook before. There was a bedroom and other smaller room. I guessed it was for his and his wife's children. Now it was empty. Maybe it would soon be Danica's room. I placed few candles next to the bed. It was decorated with petals. Probably Rebekah. That had been very thoughtful of her. I turned around when the door opened. Kol stood in the doorway staring at me.

"You are beautiful", he said.

"Thank you", I muttered. "It is the gown…"

He stepped in front of me and cupped my face.

"I want to see you without it. But first…"

He kissed me hungrily pressing his hips on mine. I tried my best to kiss him back. I felt his hands wandering down my back and grabbing my behind. I gasped and he wasted no time to slide his tongue in my mouth. I was very much aware of the noticeable bulge in his pants. That made me blush. He pulled away licking his lips.

"You taste delicious, my sweet."

I looked at the floor trying to catch my breath. He lifted my chin and grinned.

"Relax. You are going to enjoy this."

I wasn't so sure about that. I was very nervous. He took his shirt off exposing his muscular chest. I looked at him insecurely when he started to remove my gown. I tried instinctively to hide my breasts when he dropped my gown to the floor.

"It's ok", he said reassuringly and gently removed my hands. There was a very strange look in his eyes.

"So beautiful…"

I startled when he lifted me up and placed me onto the bed. My heart was pounding and I was breathing fast.

"It's ok", he repeated and traced kisses down my neck. I gasped when his mouth reached my other breast. He was sucking and nipping it making me feel strange. I couldn't hold still. His hand was fondling my other breast. A strange sound escaped from my lips. His other hand was traveling down my stomach towards my hip. I was breathing faster and faster. He raised his head and smiled.

"I told you that you would enjoy this."

I was too confused to say anything. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. I let out a surprised moan when his fingers touched my most private part.

"Have anyone else touched you there?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He grinned.

"Good."

I moaned again and grabbed at the sheets when he started to move his fingers. He looked pleased.

"That's my girl", he purred.

I couldn't understand. Tatia hadn't said anything about something like this. I squirmed and tilted my head back. In the next second I was screaming. My whole body juddered. That couldn't be normal. I was starting to panic when my husband kissed me. I looked at him pleadingly. He smiled and gently spread my legs.

"Relax, my sweet."

Apparently I wouldn't get any answers from him. I winced when he entered me. He looked into my eyes and kissed me before breaking my barrier. It hurt. He moved slowly giving me some time to adjust. The pain started to pass. He groaned in pleasure after one last thrust and lied down next to me. He pulled me closer and started to stroke my hair. I slowly started to relax.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. I was too exhausted to say anything. He kissed my forehead.

"You are mine, my sweet Sonja, and you always will be."

I didn't know was he expecting some kind of response but I could barely keep my eyes open. I let my head rest on his chest and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Tomorrow", Drusilla said after getting dressed.

She didn't get any response. Her lover was still lying on the ground looking at the campfire. He had really been dressed up this evening. She hadn't asked why. They didn't talk much anyway. Maybe he had been in some kind of celebration. Not that it mattered. Drusilla took few steps with the normal human speed until she was sure that he couldn't see her anymore. Then she really started to run.

She had always loved running. It didn't matter if she was running towards something or away from something. She wasn't as strong as her brothers but she had always been faster. All her kind could run faster than humans, even when they weren't in their wolf form. She jumped gracefully over a stream and touched some branches while passing an old tree. It was a beautiful night. She slowed down when she was approaching the werewolf village. They didn't have houses, only tents consisting of skins. She had somehow got used to it by now. Drusilla sneaked in her tent. She noticed immediately that she wasn't alone.

"Hello, sister", Cato said smiling. "Taking a little walk?"

"Yes", she replied coldly. "Get out."

Her brother clicked his tongue.

"Now, now, you should learn how to behave. I doubt that your mate will let you speak to him like that."

Drusilla pressed her lips together. Cato stepped in front of her and touched her hair. She growled.

"When is the big night again?" he purred. "That's right, when the moon is full. Are you already excited, sister?"

"Get out", Drusilla hissed.

He clenched his fist and looked at her icily.

"Marius might let you think that you are our equal but you know what Drusilla, I am going to enjoy watching how Lothar puts you on your place. It will be…quite a show."

She kept her face blank. Cato smiled.

"Sweet dreams, sister."

After he was gone, Drusilla sat down on a fleece and gave herself a moment to calm down. That bastard had been right about one thing. She was running out of time. Drusilla touched her stomach and hoped that this had been the night. She needed to be with child before the moon would be full. It was her only chance. She wasn't going to go through the humiliating mating ritual that everyone would be watching. And there was no way she would accept Lothar as her mate.

She had seen how the female werewolves were treated. Their only purpose was to serve males and carry children. She had told Marius that she would never accept that but he hadn't listened. It was her duty to continue their bloodline. She had been desperate. Seducing that boy and making him the father of her child had been the best plan she had come up with. Now she just needed to help him to be strong enough to protect her. That damn witch had claimed that she didn't know how to unchain the boy's true nature. Apparently his mother was even stronger than this other witch.

Drusilla bit her lip. She had wanted to make that boy hers but right now all she cared about was surviving. She needed him to help her. But whether he would want to do that or not was another question. He would. He had to. Especially if she was carrying his child. Then no one could force her to mate with Lothar.

Drusilla was tired. She wasn't going to cry. Feelings were a luxury she couldn't afford. She had allowed herself to cry after her first night with him. But at least she had been in control. It had been her choice. She needed to make him an alpha but she certainly didn't want him to be like Lothar. A part of her secretly hoped at least a little tenderness but she wasn't a fool. This was about her life. She simply needed him in order to get what she wanted. He was a tool. Nothing more, nothing less. She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate. She needed to be ready for tomorrow. She sent a silent pray to anyone who might be listening. Please give me a child…

* * *

Kol looked at his wife. She was sleeping peacefully leaning on his chest. Her body felt soft and warm. His fingers were stroking her back. He felt her scars. Her bruises were almost healed. There would never be new ones. He felt possessive towards her but also protective. She belonged to him. He hadn't realized before tonight that she was the first virgin he had ever slept with. The thought had hit him when he had reached her barrier. He had been gentler with her than he had ever been with anyone. She was so innocent. He had loved the sounds she had made. There was so much more he could teach her. He wanted to do that right now but he had actually cared about her well-being enough to let her rest. And he imagined that she needed some time to recover. She was probably still hurting or at least sore.

"Hmm…" she muttered in her sleep.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her when she tried to move. Her body twitched.

"Stop…"

"Sonja?" he said touching her cheek.

"No!"

Her eyes opened and he saw how terrified she was.

"It's ok", he said calmingly. "It was just a bad dream."

She blinked her eyes and looked at him cautiously.

"What… Is it morning?"

"No. Go back to sleep, my sweet."

She hesitated before placing her head on his chest. He sighed in content while snuggling his face in her hair.

"May I ask you something?" she muttered.

"Go ahead."

"Was it…did you…I mean…"

She seemed uncomfortable. Kol grinned and lifted her chin.

"Yes, my sweet, I enjoyed it. And if I am not mistaken, so did you."

She blushed. That made him chuckle.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We are married now. And it will be even better next time, I promise you."

She bit her lip.

"It was certainly different than I expected."

"Better or worse?"

"Better. I mean…it was…strange but…"

Kol smiled and kissed her.

"Oh sweetheart, you are still so innocent. But no need to worry, I am more than happy to teach you."

She didn't say anything. There was an unsecured look on her face. Couldn't she honestly see how beautiful she was? He wanted to take her right there. Patience wasn't one of his virtues but he just needed to control himself. They had time. He almost wished that they would have unlimited amount of time. But unfortunately no one could live forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry, I meant to finish this chapter yesterday but I've had a very hectic week. Thank you again everyone for your reviews :)**

**Chapter 18**

I woke up early, as I usually did. I had always enjoyed the peaceful moment right before dawn when it was no longer quite dark while not being very bright either. This was my perfect moment before the sunrise. At home I often went outside to enjoy the sight of the first sunrays appearing above the horizon. For a moment I thought that I still was home.

I blinked my eyes and heard someone breathing peacefully next to me. That had usually been Tatia but not now. I rolled on my side and noticed that Kol was still fast asleep. I watched his chest rising and falling as he breathed. He looked very…peaceful. I certainly didn't find him intimidating now. I touched his hair lightly before getting up as carefully as I could. I didn't want to wake him. For a while I just stood next to the bed and looked at him. A blanket was covering his lower body. I tilted my head. I had this strange urge to touch his bare chest or maybe kiss it.

He sighed in his sleep and turned on his side. I couldn't help but smile. I felt this warmth inside of me. Somehow I knew that things wouldn't always be easy with him but for the first time I truly believed that I could love him. I had been afraid of last night but he hadn't been rough at all. There was definitely kindness in him. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, although neither of us really knew each other yet. There was a long road ahead of us but now I felt hopeful. I wanted to believe that I could be happy with this man. Still I couldn't help but wonder would he be happy with me. I wasn't completely sure what these things that he wanted to teach me were. He had said that he had enjoyed last night but I wasn't so sure about that. Maybe I should have tried more but obviously he had wanted to be in control.

I really needed to talk with Tatia but first things first. I had to get dressed. The problem was that I couldn't find my gown. I remembered that Kol had dropped it on the floor but it wasn't there anymore. I was starting to panic. What could have happen to it? So I was naked and apparently I didn't have any clothes. I bit my lip and looked around. I saw a wooden chest in the corner of the room. There were probably some of Elijah's clothes in there but I couldn't possibly open it. That would have been more than rude. I needed to get into Rebekah's room but I couldn't just walk there naked. Then I noticed Kol's dark blue shirt on the floor. I looked at him but he was still sleeping so I picked the shirt up and wore it. It reached me almost to mid-thigh which wasn't very decent but it was better than nothing. Besides, I just needed to get to Rebekah's room. I would have to borrow one of her gowns since I didn't have any clothes of my own. I had always shared my clothes with Tatia and mama.

I hadn't even thought about it before but the truth was that I didn't really own anything. That was a humiliating thought; I really was like some kind of beggar. I hadn't brought anything with me in this household, not any kind of dowry, not even clothes. I wasn't sure which was more humiliating, not owning even a one piece of clothing or the thought that Mikael have had to give papa a pig in exchange for me. Well, I should at least try to be a worth of that pig so I couldn't just stand here without doing anything. There were plenty of chores to do. I opened the door and tiptoed out. No one else seemed to be awake yet but that certainly wasn't a bad thing. I was just reaching Rebekah's door when Henrik suddenly stepped in front of me. I couldn't help but startle. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. He was just staring me emotionlessly, making me very much aware that I wasn't decently dressed.

"Hi", I said trying to smile. "You… you are up early."

He turned around and ran outside. I followed him without hesitation.

"Henrik!"

He stopped in front of the stable and turned around. There were tears in his eyes.

"Henrik…"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"He knew… I told him and still he…" Henrik gritted his teeth and clinched his fist. "I will never forgive him."

There was so much pain in those words that it hurt me too. I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please…" I whispered stroking his back. "You have always been like a brother to me; I do not want that to change. Please, let me be your sister."

He pulled away and looked at me tensely.

"I wanted you to be more than my sister."

I nodded and touched his cheek.

"I know. I never wanted to hurt you but…I truly hope that I have not lost you. I have always been honored to be your friend and now your family. Will you allow that?"

He was quiet for a long while. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"I do not want to lose you either", he finally said. "Please know that I will always love you."

"I love you too", I said gently. "As a friend and as a sister."

He looked tense again.

"I do not blame you for anything but I meant what I said, I will never forgive my brother."

I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I understand that you feel that now but Kol is your brother, your family. In the end that is all that matters. I know that he loves you…"

"Then why did he marry the girl I love?"

I tried to choose my words carefully.

"You must know that he did not do that to hurt you. Please, Henrik… This is all new to me, this household and family, everything has changed but I truly hope that I still have your friendship and you still have your brother. Do you think that could be possible? Could we be a family?"

We looked at each other silently for a while before he sighed and nodded.

"I hate when you look at me like that…" he muttered. "I promise to try but I will need some time."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"That shirt looks good on you, by the way."

That made me to realize that I was standing in the middle of the yard practically half naked.

"I have to get dressed…" I said more to myself than to him. Henrik smiled.

"You do not have to do that because of me. Since we are family now and everything…"

I didn't have time to reply when Finn walked out from the stable.

"Good morning", he said smiling politely.

"Good morning", I replied hoping that I could get inside before anyone else in this household would see me. Apparently Finn noticed my discomfort.

"If you need something to wear, I believe Isolde has something that would fit you", he said politely.

I felt embarrassed but I certainly didn't want to look ungrateful.

"Thank you, I…I was hoping to borrow something from Rebekah…" I wasn't sure how to continue. Thankfully he seemed to be very understanding.

"I think my sister is still sleeping but my wife is awake so follow me please."

I looked at Henrik hoping to see that he was feeling better. I couldn't continue our conversation in front of Finn. Henrik gave me a nod and walked into the stable. I truly hoped that everything would work out since we would all be living here. I was just about to follow Finn when I suddenly had a bad feeling. I could have sworn that someone was watching me so I turned and looked around but I couldn't see anyone. I got goose bumps on my arm. I huffed at my own stupidity, I must have imagined it. I felt nervous when I followed Finn into his and Isolde's part of the house. Isolde was sitting on a chair stroking her swollen stomach. She smiled when she saw Finn.

"Are you feeling better, my love?" he asked after giving her a gentle kiss.

She nodded.

"Yes. The baby is kicking, here, can you feel?"

She placed his hand on her stomach. He seemed excited.

"He is certainly strong", Finn said. "Or she", he added quickly. "You know it does not matter to me."

Isolde smiled and kissed his hand. They both seemed so happy. I couldn't help but wonder if that would be me and Kol someday. I didn't want to bother them but I wasn't sure should I leave so I stood in the doorway until Isolde noticed me.

"Hello", she said. That made Finn to remember my presence.

"Sonja needs something to wear", he said. "I thought that perhaps you have something that fits her."

Isolde smiled at me and stood up.

"Yes, I believe I do. Please, come in."

"I do not wish to bother you…" I started but Isolde silenced me with a wave of her hand.

"You are not bothering us at all, please."

She opened a wooden chest and picked up a green gown.

"I have plenty of gowns so you can keep this one if you wish", she said smiling.

"Thank you, you are so kind."

"You are welcome", she replied and touched my hand. "We are family now."

I nodded gratefully and looked at her stomach.

"Oh", she mumbled. "My little one is quite a kicker. Would you like to feel?"

"I would love to", I replied and gasped when she placed my hand on her stomach. I actually felt that little baby moving.

"Amazing, is it not?"

I only managed to nod. Finn wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her. I didn't think that I had ever seen a couple that was more in love. That filled my heart with joy. I truly wished all the best for both of them. I even dared to hope the same for myself someday.

* * *

Cato's lips curved into a wicked smirk when he watched the little human going inside the house. What a pleasant surprise it had been to bump into her. She looked absolutely delicious wearing nothing but a shirt. He had some unfinished business with her. Cato had known that his sister was up to something so he had traced her scent. Drusilla thought that she was so clever but did she honestly think that she could fool him?

Obviously she had been shagging with the halfblooded. Marius would love to hear about that and Cato would love nothing more than tell him, that had been his plan until he had noticed the little human. Now he had something much better in mind. Why should Drusilla get to be the only one who was having fun? His slutty sister's dirty little secret would be safe until tomorrow. Tonight it would be his turn to play.

* * *

**There's going to be more Kol and Sonja in the next chapter. I've already written a part of it and I'll finish it as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Kol woke up he felt vivacious and well rested, but when he tried to reach for Sonja she wasn't there. The realization made him open his eyes and notice that it was already bright outside and that his clothes had been placed neatly onto the only chair in the room. Yawning before he stood up to get dressed he noticed that there was a plate of breakfast on the small bedside table; that is if a small piece of bread and an apple could be called breakfast. He picked up the apple and took a bite out of it before heading out. Apparently everyone else was already up; Esther was washing dishes and Mikael was bringing a bunch of logs for the fire into the house.

"Well, well. Look who finally joined us", his father huffed.

"Where is Sonja?" Kol asked ignoring Mikael's comment.

"Your wife had been working since dawn", Mikael replied. "It seems that you can learn a lot from her."

Kol snorted and headed outside. Apparently his father thought that the fun time was over but he had something else in mind. Sonja was working in the vegetable garden with Rebekah. They were both giggling. Kol grinned and grabbed his wife from behind. Her body tensed until she heard his voice.

"Good morning, my sweet", he purred and touched her ear with his lips.

"Good morning", she replied and tried to move away but he didn't let her. "Please let me go, there is much work to be done…"

"No, not today", he said and lifted her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rebekah asked.

Kol grinned.

"I could tell you, sister, but I do not think that would be appropriate. If anyone asks, you can tell them that we will perhaps return before supper time."

"No", Sonja protested when he started to carry her towards the stable. "You must put me down; I promised to help Rebekah…"

"I am sure my sister understands", Kol interrupted her. Sonja didn't seem pleased when he placed her on the ground while taking his brown stallion from his stall and saddling him.

"You cannot simply…"

"Yes, I can."

He positioned her on top of his horse and then mounted himself to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her while taking the reins. He loved how her body felt against his, he wanted her so badly.

"I did not like waking up in an empty bed", he stated inhaling her scent. His hands were caressing her stomach.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She sounded nervous.

Kol smiled and kissed her neck.

"You will see, my sweet."

She huffed but he could tell her body began to relax. They were both quiet while he led the horse to a small forest path. He knew of a very special place where he wanted to take her. He had found it by accident, not many people knew about it. There wasn't a real path leading up to it, but his horse had got used to a bumpy ground.

"I hope your father won't be angry", Sonja muttered.

Kol chuckled.

"That wouldn't be anything new, he honestly has no idea of how to have fun."

"Life cannot always be 'fun'; we must work if we wish to eat…"

She gasped when he grabbed her thigh.

"Right now I am hungry for something other than food", he purred. There was something about this woman that was driving him crazy. "Here we are."

Sonja looked around when he lifted her down.

"This is beautiful", she said when she saw a small spring.

Kol had often come here to bathe since the water was warmer than in the river. Sonja turned to look at him.

"You wished to show this place to me?" she asked tilting her head. "It really is beautiful but I think we should go back now…"

He placed his finger on her lips and smiled.

"No, no, my sweet, I did not wish to just show this place to you."

He caressed her cheek before tasting her soft lips. He needed more. She tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before. He wanted nothing more than to explore every part of her beautiful body.

"Kol…We cannot…Not here…what if someone comes…"

He pulled away and cupped her face.

"No need to worry, I come here all the time and I have never seen anyone."

Sonja didn't seem convinced but he silenced her with another kiss. He wasted no time before removing her green gown and letting her hair down. She looked at him insecurely and he reminded himself about her inexperience. His kisses were gentler when he ran his lips along her neck. She was cautiously touching his chest. He smiled and started to undress. She turned her back and stepped into the water.

"This is nice…The water is warm", she said. She was smiling. Kol wanted to see her smiling more often; it made her look even more beautiful. After removing his last piece of clothing, he joined her. She seemed nervous.

"I am not going to hurt you", he said calmingly. "You can trust me."

She nodded and he kissed her softly before turning her around and gently placing her back against his chest. He kissed her neck and scooped handfuls of water up and let it run down over her shoulders. His other hand cupped her breast, gently fondling it. He nipped her neck while allowing his hand to wander downwards towards her inner thigh. He enjoyed the sounds she was making for approval. Hearing her moans turned him on more than he would have ever thought was possible. Her breathing was becoming faster and she leaned back into his embrace, making him groan. Suddenly her body tensed. Apparently she had felt how much he wanted her. He couldn't take it any longer. He turned her around and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

She barely managed to nod before he thrust into her. She tilted her head back and grabbed his shoulders. He had meant to be careful but those thoughts were long gone. He was moving faster but she didn't seem to mind, their bodies fit together perfectly. She was the perfect woman for him and he would kill any man who would dare to touch her. She moaned and sank her nails into his shoulders before her body collapsed. They were both breathing heavily when he pulled out. She was leaning on his shoulder. It took a moment before he managed to lift her chin.

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was…nice", she muttered.

Kol chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Nice? Well, I suppose we just have to try again until you find it more than nice."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed in content. Yes, she really was a perfect woman.

* * *

I felt calm and happy when I sat down for the supper. Kol had been very kind to me today and thankfully Mikael didn't seem to be angry. Still I couldn't help feeling guilty, it was simply how my mind worked. The last thing I wanted was to be some kind of freeloader, I had to pull my own weight. Mikael was talking with Elijah and Finn about buying a new horse and Niklaus mumbled that he was going to spend the night in the stable; he was planning to go fishing early tomorrow morning. I wondered if everything was alright with him, he seemed very distracted. At least there was nothing wrong with his appetite; he was practically gobbling his food.

"Could you pass me some bread?" Henrik asked calmly. He was looking at Kol who seemed surprised. Henrik hadn't spoken a word to him in days.

"Of course."

I smiled at Henrik gratefully. He gave me a quick nod. I knew that he needed time but I truly hoped that he would be alright.

"Sonja", Isolde said. "Rebekah and I went through our clothes today and gathered a small wardrobe for you. I know it is not much…"

"It is", I said. "Thank you so much."

They both smiled.

"You do not have clothes?" Kol asked sharply. Apparently he hadn't realized that before. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to talk about it, I was already embarrassed enough.

"I…I…I am grateful to Isolde and Rebekah…"

"No need to worry", he interrupted me. "I will take care of it."

I bit my lip.

"Thank you."

I really didn't want to have this conversation here in front of everyone. Thankfully Kol didn't continue. After supper I helped with cleaning up.

"Kol and I agreed that the two of you can stay in my room for now", Elijah said while I was washing the dishes. "At least until you can have one of your own."

"Thank you", I said. "That is very kind of you." I hesitated a moment before I continued. "So you think you will not need it yourself?"

Elijah smiled.

"I believe I will." He looked around and lowered his voice. "I will see Tatia tomorrow, is there something you would like me to tell her?"

"Yes, I would really like to speak to her and see Danica, I miss them. That must sound pathetic…"

"No, it does not", Elijah assured and tapped my shoulder. "I will see what I can do to help."

"Thank you", I said smiling. I felt even happier at the thought that Tatia and Danica would soon live here alongside me. Everyone seemed to be getting ready to go to bed when I carried the wastewater outside. Niklaus was probably already asleep in the stables. He might need an extra blanket in the event this night was cold. I went back inside to get one and headed towards the stables. He wasn't there, so I left the blanket on the haystack. I was just about to turn around when someone grabbed me from behind and a hand covered my mouth.

"Hello my little human", a man's voice said. I recognized it immediately; it belonged to the man who had tried to hurt me. I started to struggle in panic but his arms were like steel.

"Don't bother, you are not going anywhere and this time my brother is not here to interrupt us."

He started to lick my neck and grope my breasts. I bit his hand and kicked him as hard as I could. He growled and hit me so hard that I almost passed out. I tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed me and threw me onto the haystack.

"You little harlot", he hissed. "I was planning to be nice with you but apparently you like it rough."

I let out a sob when he hit me again and tore my gown straight off my body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I was barely conscious.

"Get your hands off her!" someone shouted. The man jumped up and I heard growling. Then it was quiet. I forced myself to turn on my side and saw that Kol had just run his sword through this man's chest. He coughed and took one last breath before falling on the ground. Kol ran next to me and touched my face.

"Sonja? Sonja, are you alright? Please say something."

I started to cry.

"Hey…It's ok, you are safe now", he muttered and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on his shoulder and looked at the man's body; So much blood… I closed my eyes but I couldn't stop crying. I had a terrible feeling. Somehow I knew that there would be more blood.

* * *

**I want to ask would you like me to somehow mark the "intimate" scenes if some of you want to skip them?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and a special thank you to Lotheriel for helping me to improve my grammar :)**

**Chapter 20**

Niklaus walked towards the meeting place he had headed to so many nights, but this time his mind was filled with determination; He was going to get some answers. She wasn't there yet but this didn't worry him, he had arrived earlier than they had agreed upon. It had turned out to be impossible for him to wait; instead he had claimed fatigue and retired to "sleep in the stables".

Niklaus gathered and lit a small campfire before placing a blanket on the ground. He hadn't brought a blanket with him on previous occasions, but tonight would be different. He didn't have to wait for long before she appeared between the trees. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Take a seat", he calmly stated, before she managed to say anything.

She looked at him and the blanket cautiously.

"What is this?"

"I said; take a seat", he snapped. Surprisingly she obeyed after sending him a brief scowl. He sat down next to her on the blanket and looked into her eyes.

"Now. You are going to tell me what is going on", he demanded.

She smiled and leaned closer.

"Are we playing some kind of game? I am sure that would be lovely but I do not have all night so why don't we just get to business?"

Her hand was stroking his thigh and he had to use all of his willpower in order to make her stop. He grabbed her wrist and held her still.

"I am serious", he growled. "You are going to tell me everything right now."

Her face went blank.

"What might that "everything" be?" she asked coldly.

Niklaus pressed his lips together, trying to gather his thoughts enough to answer her, largely unnecessary, question.

"First of all; why are you doing this? Why do you want to give yourself to someone who you barely know?"

"I have not heard you complaining.", she replied icily.

"I am not complaining, but I am also not the kind of person who would normally do this. I took your virginity…"

"You did not take it", she interrupted him angrily. "I gave it to you, it was my choice. Not yours, not my brothers, mine! This is my body!"

She was shaking with anger. The force of her emotions stunned him. Finally he found his voice again.

"What does your brother have to do with this?"

She turned her head away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, but Niklaus wasn't going to give up. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and turned her to make her to look at him.

"Drusilla, please talk to me."

"Why would I?" she asked defiantly. "Do not try to tell me that you care about me."

Niklaus wasn't sure what to say. The truth was that he had no idea what his feelings were in regards to her, besides lust of course. He wanted her body, there was no doubt about that, but aside from this he really didn't know anything about her. However, he did consider himself an honorable man and this certainly was not something that an honorable man would do.

"I apologize if I have mistreated you", he said. "I know that marrying you would be an honorable thing to do after…everything, so do you wish me to do that?"

Drusilla stared at him piercingly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about", she hissed and tried to get up but he didn't let her.

"Get your hands off me…"

"That is not what you said last night", he said teasingly. "Or the night before that."

Now she was really angry. Losing her self-control she finally jumped him, leading them to wrestle on the ground. She was surprisingly strong for someone so petite of stature. Niklaus finally managed to capture her slight frame under his own, but he really had to struggle in order to keep her still.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "You will not touch me unless I allow you to!"

"I have not heard you complaining", he repeated her own words back at her.

For a moment he thought he saw fear in her eyes, but it was gone in a split second.

"Fine", she muttered in her teeth. "Let's have sex then, I want it."

Niklaus regarded her for a while. She was trying very hard to keep her face free from emotion, but she was clearly angry and, if he wasn't mistaken, she was also quite frightened.

"Do you honestly think that I would do anything against your will?" he asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't you? It does not matter to any of you what I want", she replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

She pressed her lips together and looked at him fierily.

"Just get it over with. As I said, I do not have the whole night."

She didn't move when he touched her face. For the first time he started to see something behind her shell. She had thoughts and feelings, just like anyone else. Of course he had always known that, yet somehow he had managed to ignore it. She wasn't just a beautiful body, she was a person.

"Tell me what you meant and I promise to let you go", he said.

She snorted.

"Right, sure. I do not know why I ever thought that you would be different than the others; you want to dominate me, just like them."

"Just like who?"

"My brothers and the other males", she snapped. "I will not be anyone's slave and if you think for a second that you can break me…"

"Woah, slow down. I do not wish to break you or hurt you in any way. Is that what your brothers are doing?"

She didn't say anything. Niklaus sighed.

"Drusilla, talk to me, let me help you."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that?"

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

She was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"I am not sure if you _can_ help me."

"What do you need me to do?"

Drusilla bit her lip.

"I need you to be what you really are. I need you to try…but I am not sure if there is enough time before I…"

"Before you what?"

Niklaus couldn't understand what she meant by saying that he should be what he really was, but that didn't really matter. He could see how distressed she was.

"Is someone hurting you?" he asked.

"Not yet", she replied.

Niklaus nodded.

"But you are afraid. There is no need; I give you my word that I will protect you."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do, I swear."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Niklaus hesitated a moment before he leaned towards her, touching her lips softly with his. Although they had had sex more than once, he suddenly realized that this was the first time he really had kissed her. When their lips parted he raised his head, giving her a chance to tell him to stop. Thankfully she didn't. He looked into her beautiful green eyes when she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to proceed. He didn't need to be told twice; his kiss was deep and passionate when he swirled his tongue inside her mouth. He had no idea how long that kiss lasted, everything felt completely natural now. He took his time while removing his own clothes, as well as hers. Her legs were tightly wound around his waist and their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm.

His own euphoria prevented him from noticing when her face started to change. Her eyes were bright yellow, her moans turned into something akin to animalistic growls. Niklaus' face mirrored hers, his eyes turning yellow. It was like some kind of dam inside of him cracked. He had never felt so completely…free. He didn't notice his instinctual response to her, but she did - and she smiled. They both tried to catch their breath when he finally lay down next to her. After a short moment she tried to get up but this time he didn't let her. Neither of them spoke while he wrapped the blanket around them and held her tightly.

"You will be a perfect alpha", she muttered.

Niklaus was too distracted to ask what she meant. His hand was lazily caressing her back. This felt right. The night hadn't developed according to his plan, but he was far from complaining. The sky was bright and the moon was almost full. For some reason that felt important to him.

* * *

When Drusilla opened her eyes she felt content, like everything was alright in the world. It took a few seconds before she realized that she wasn't in her tent. In fact, she was still in the woods with…Shit! She had fallen asleep. She quickly moved Niklaus' hand that was resting on her waist and stood up.

"Hmm, good morning", Niklaus murmured.

Drusilla got dressed as quickly as she could and kneeled next to him.

"I must go now but meet me here tonight. There is something very important I must tell you."

Niklaus blinked his eyes sleepily.

"What? Where are you going…"

"Tonight", she said and kissed him before she got up and broke into a run. It was almost morning and she could only pray that no one had noticed her absence. Drusilla was running faster than she ever had before. Her heart was pounding when she reached the wolf village. She could tell right away that something was wrong. Everyone had gathered in front of Marius' tent. Drusilla swallowed and approached the crowd cautiously.

"She is here!" one of the males shouted when he noticed her. "Your majesty, your sister is here!"

Marius and Alecto came out from the tent. Drusilla saw right away that something bad had happened. Marius' face was completely emotionless when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I wanted to take a walk", Drusilla replied as calmly as she could. "It was a beautiful night and…"

Marius didn't seem to care.

"Sister, I have some bad news", he said sounding very serious.

Drusilla looked at him trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Our brother is dead."

She certainly hadn't expected that. Since Alecto was here…

"Cato?"

Marius nodded.

"What…how?"

"He was murdered", Marius replied. "By a human."

Drusilla didn't know what to say.

"A human? How is that possible?"

"I am not sure but Alecto felt it happening and we sent a scout. Cato really is dead."

Alecto and Cato had been twins so there had always been a connection between them. Although they couldn't have been more different, Alecto had loved his brother.

"What will happen now?" Drusilla asked although she could guess.

"Our law is clear", Marius replied. "Blood for blood. When the moon is full we shall take our vengeance."

"No", Alecto said calmly. "_I_ shall take my vengeance. I will not spare anyone."

Marius nodded.

"Yes, it is your right, brother. Kill them all."

All the other werewolves started to growl. Drusilla could tell that they were excited. She had a very bad feeling about this.


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all, some answers to your questions: yes, Drusilla and her brothers are werewolves but they are direct descendants of one of the first werewolves which make them kind of like royalties. They are stronger and faster than humans, that's why they find it hard to believe that a human can kill one of them, which Kol was able to do mainly because he happened to be lucky. Btw, if you want to see what I imagine Drusilla to look like, there's a link on my profile page.**

**And about marking the intimate scenes, I'm going to do that for now on and add marking on the previous chapters as soon as I have time.**

**This chapter is a little longer; I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 21**

Kol hadn't closed his eyes at all when the first sunrays hit his face. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. Ending someone's life was never something that should be taken lightly but in this case he felt no guilt or remorse. In fact, he would kill that bastard all over again if he would have a chance, except this time he wouldn't grant that worthless scum so easy death.

Kol looked at Sonja whose head was resting on his chest. It had taken him hours to calm her down enough in order to get her to sleep. The other side of her face was swollen and he had honestly thought that she would never stop crying. Esther had tried her best to comfort her while Kol and his brothers had searched the premises in case there would be more intruders. They hadn't found anyone but Niklaus seemed to be missing. Mikael certainly hadn't been pleased by this and Esther had been worried about her son's safety. Kol had assured to his mother that Niklaus was fine; he was probably in the tavern.

Actually Kol had suspected that his brother was somewhere getting some more scratches on his face but that hadn't been something he had wished to share with his mother. Kol had been meaning to find out who this Niklaus' mysterious lover was but he has had more important things in his mind lately, most of them concerning the woman who was resting in his tight embrace. The thought that someone had hurt his sweet wife made him beyond furious.

He looked at her, wanting to study her every feature. Her long brown hair was wrapped around his arm, her hand resting on his stomach. Gently he touched the unharmed side of her face and inhaled her scent. She looked peaceful now, sweet and innocent. He wanted nothing more than stay there forever, feeling her warm body next to his but unfortunately that wasn't possible. He sighed before moving away from her as carefully as he could; the last thing he wanted was to startle her. Thankfully she didn't wake up. He placed a blanket on her and kissed her forehead before heading out. Apparently Niklaus had returned.

"Where have you been, boy?" Mikael asked angrily. "You think you can just sneak out like that, do you? Answer me!"

"Forgive me, father", Niklaus murmured. "I was…in the tavern."

Mikael looked at him coldly.

"Is that so? Well, you know where you are going to be today, boy? Working. You will chop every single wood Elijah and Finn has logged, you will feed the horses and clean the stables, you will…"

"No."

It was suddenly very quiet. Esther stopped her chores and looked at her son with terror. Rebekah took a step towards her brother and looked at her father pleadingly. Mikael was staring at Niklaus who tried to look calm but Kol could tell how nervous he was. Finn and Elijah weren't here. That could be a problem.

"What did you say to me?" Mikael asked icily.

Niklaus swallowed, looking more and more nervous. Kol stepped between them.

"I think this has been a long night for all of us", he said as calmly as he could.

"Yes", Esther added quickly. "Mikael…"

"Is there something you wish to say to me, boy?" Mikael asked ignoring Kol and Esther.

Niklaus pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Good. Now get to work."

Niklaus turned around and walked out leaving behind an uncomfortable silence. Esther cleared her throat.

"How is your wife?"

"She is resting", Kol replied and hesitated a moment before continuing. "The body…has it been…"

"Yes", Mikael said. "Everything is in order; Elijah is on his way to see Waldhar. Everyone in the village must be warned in case there are more of those thugs sneaking around here."

"Yes, I agree", Kol replied before heading outside in order to get some fresh air. After taking few steps away from the house, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to go and check on Sonja.

"Kol?"

He opened his eyes and saw his little brother standing in front of him.

"Is Sonja alright?" Henrik asked tensely.

"I believe that she will be."

Henrik nodded.

"Thank you for saving her."

Kol bit his lip reminding himself to be sensitive.

"Of course. Listen, Henrik, I know things have been…complicated, but I intent to be a good husband, the kind that she deserves. I would never hurt her."

Henrik didn't seem convinced.

"She deserves a husband who loves her and respects her. And does not sleep with other women."

Something about his brother's serious tone made Kol speechless. For the first time he started to see Henrik as something else than his baby brother. Henrik was starting to become a man and by the sound of it, a much wiser man than he himself had ever been.

"I am not going to lie to you", Kol said when he finally found his voice again. "I do not know her well enough yet to be able to truthfully say that I love her but I care about her and respect her. I will do everything I can to make her happy, including abandoning the company of other women."

When he said those words he knew that he meant it. He couldn't imagine wanting any other woman like he wanted her. The realization actually surprised him. Henrik was looking at him closely. Kol couldn't tell what his little brother was thinking.

"Give me your word", Henrik demanded.

"I give you my word", Kol replied without hesitation. "I will be a good husband to her."

Henrik was quiet, keeping his face free from emotions. Kol hesitated before continuing.

"Is everything alright between you and me, little brother?"

"Not yet but hopefully we are getting there", Henrik replied.

Kol nodded and tapped his brother's shoulder. He knew that he couldn't ask more from him at the moment. Although he had been with Sonja only for a short while, he could already understand why Henrik cared about her so much. She truly was something special. When he got back to their temporarily bedroom, he saw Rebekah who was sitting on the bed with Sonja. There was a breakfast plate on the bedside table. Sonja was leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked.

"I…I am fine", she muttered.

"Try to eat something", Rebekah said gently and touched her shoulder before standing up. Kol waited until his sister left before sitting onto the bed. Sonja seemed uncomfortable.

"I overslept…" she murmured. "I should…"

"You should rest", Kol interrupted her determinedly.

She looked at him cautiously.

"I really am fine. I…Are you…fine?"

Kol was surprised.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonja bit her bottom lip.

"What you did…what you had to do because of me…I am so sorry."

Kol moved closer to her and gently touched her chin.

"It was not your fault and I certainly do not feel bad for that scum. You are safe now, that is all that matters to me."

"Thank you", Sonja said quietly.

Kol smiled and kissed her softly.

"Everything is alright, we can leave all of this behind us now", he said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he cradled her across his lap like he had done last night in order to comfort her. He buried his fingers in her soft hair, while rocking her soothingly. In that moment he believed that everything would be alright. That bastard was dead, Sonja was safe and everything was as it should be. He even had hope to being able to fix things with Henrik. The thought made him smile. What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

Elijah looked at the river waiting anxiously for Tatia's arrival. His horse nickered, sounding almost impatient. Perhaps the animal was sensing his feeling, although he wasn't sure was that even possible. Absently he took an apple from the saddlebag and gave it to the gray mare that seemed to appreciate this little snack.

"Elijah!"

To his surprise Elijah saw Danica running towards him. He scooped the laughing child up and spun her around few times. Then he noticed the bruise on her face and frowned. Before he managed to ask anything, Tatia hurried towards them breathing heavily. Apparently she had run after her daughter.

"Danica, I have told you not to run away like that", she said after catching her breath.

The girl wrapped her little hands around Elijah's neck and looked at her mother innocently.

"I am sorry, mama, I wanted to see Elijah. I have missed him."

Her words warmed Elijah's heart. He already saw this little girl as his own child, although he and Tatia weren't married yet.

"And I have missed you", he said warmly even though he hadn't expected to see her, usually Tatia came to see him by herself. He looked up and noticed right away that something was wrong; Tatia wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

"Sweetheart, go and pick up some flowers", she said smiling tensely when Elijah placed Danica on the ground.

"Yes mama."

"Stay where I can see you!" Tatia added when Danica started to hop towards some blue flowers, vervain if Elijah remembered correctly. Botany had never been his specialty; his mother was more interested in such things. Tatia clenched her fists and looked down, like she would have tried to keep herself from breaking down. Elijah's gentle touch on her shoulder made her to let out a sob. That startled him.

"Tatia…please tell me what is wrong", he pleaded.

She looked at him with her tearful eyes and took his hand.

"I could not protect my child… I can not…Please…Please help me to protect my daughter."

It took few seconds for Elijah to understand what she was saying. That bruise on Danica's face…

"Your father?" he asked tensely since he was very much aware of Frederiks bad temper. Yet he found it incomprehensible that any man could raise his hand against an innocent child.

Tatia nodded.

"Things have gone worse after Sonja left. I do not know what to do…"

"You are both coming with me", Elijah interrupted her. "I will look after you, I give you my word."

She looked at him cautiously.

"But…"

"We will get married as soon as possible, I will tell that to my father tonight. That is if you still have me."

Tatia's eyes started to fill with tears again but this time they were tears of joy. She was laughing and crying at the same time but she managed to nod.

"Yes, of course I will have you."

Elijah touched her soft rosy cheek and kissed her deeply and passionately. While tasting her perfect shaped lips he knew that she was the woman he loved and who he would always protect. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

When I had waked up this morning being only aware of the pain of my bruised face and the humiliation of letting my whole new family see me crying like a little girl, I would have never thought to find myself laughing today. Yet here I was, having supper with almost everyone who I cared about.

Danica was leaning on my side and playing with my hair while eating. Tatia tried gently to remind her of table manners but Danica just smiled. Seeing her happy even after being punished by papa was a relief. She was still so young, so thrusting and full of life; the last thing I wanted was her to become shy and timid like I had been. I was sure that would happen if she would have to grow up in the same household with papa. Hopefully she wouldn't have to.

When I looked up, my eyes met Kol's. I smiled at him while stroking Danica's hair. He had been amazing, so kind and sweet. I wanted somehow to repay his kindness but the problem was that I didn't really know how. While I was pondering this dilemma, Elijah cleared his throat and started to speak. Something about his tone caught my attention.

"Father, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm, what is it?" Mikael asked. He seemed distracted; perhaps he had other things in his mind.

"Tatia and Danica are not here merely visiting, they are staying here."

That made Mikael to look at his son.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone at the table was suddenly quiet. I couldn't help but to admire Elijah for staying so calm.

"I shall marry Tatia as soon as possible."

Mikael froze like a statue, his face turning blank. That made me very nervous. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Thankfully Esther broke the silence.

"Well, that is wonderful, my son. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, mother", Elijah replied glancing at his father who didn't say a word.

"Thank you", Tatia said too trying desperately to smile but I could tell how nervous she was.

"Father?"

Mikael's lips curved into an ice cold smile.

"We shall talk about this later, my son. Privately."

Elijah nodded calmly.

"As you wish but you must know that nothing will change my mind."

Mikael pressed his lips together and gave Tatia one brief glare before turning his eyes back to his oldest son.

"I see."

The silence that followed his words certainly wasn't comfortable. Niklaus had worked the whole day so he seemed to be too tired to care about any of this; he was simply gobbling his food. Everyone else on the other hand looked uncomfortable.

"Elijah will be my papa", Danica's clear voice suddenly said. She tilted her head and looked at Mikael. "Will you be my grandpapa?"

"We will see", Mikael muttered tensely. Tatia and I both leaned instinctively closer to Danica in order to protect her. Mikael ignored us and continued eating. After the supper he marched straight into his bedroom.

"Give your father some time…" I heard Esther whispering to Elijah. Tatia looked distressed so I touched her shoulder reassuringly. I couldn't understand why Mikael didn't want Elijah to marry my sister since he himself had bought me for Kol. Unlike me, Tatia had dowry so that couldn't be the problem. At least Elijah's siblings congratulated him and Tatia. I was just finishing cleaning up when Kol wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"How are you feeling, my sweet?" he asked.

"Better", I replied truthfully. I felt him smiling when his lips touched my neck.

"Good. I want to take you to bed", he purred and nipped my neck.

"Not here…" I muttered feeling very uncomfortable. We were standing in the small kitchen nook but anyone could see us. His lips found the sensitive spot behind my ear, giving me a little shudder of pleasure.

"I want you…" he whispered. "Right now."

"Not here…" I repeated but the truth was that I didn't really want him to stop. He ran his hand across my waist, making me to lean closer to him. His other hand was touching my breast through my gown. Before I managed to gather enough strength, in order to tell him to stop, someone coughed. I almost jumped and moved quickly away from Kol who let out an annoyed groan.

"Excuse me", Elijah said calmly.

"What?" Kol snapped.

Elijah looked amused.

"Tatia and Danica will sleep in my room with Sonja, at least tonight, I am sure you do not mind. You can sleep in your own bed…"

"Yes, I do mind", Kol interrupted him angrily. "Surely they can sleep in some other room…"

"Aunt Sonja?" Danica's voice said when her head peaked behind Elijah's back. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure, sweetheart", I said looking at Kol, hoping that he would understand. He looked everything but happy but he nodded rigidly.

"Fine", he muttered in his teeth.

I smiled and kissed him chastely on the cheek. That made him to roll his eyes. Danica took my hand and led me determinedly to Elijah's room.

"Was he hurting you?" she asked. "He promised not to."

"No, sweetheart, he wasn't hurting me."

Danica looked at my bruised face and tilted her head.

"Is he like grandpapa?"

"No", I said quickly. "He did not do this to me, it was…a bad man, but he is gone now, there is nothing to be afraid of."

I lifted Danica onto the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is alright."

Having Tatia and Danica here truly made me happy. When the three of us curled up under the blanket everything really was alright. Tatia hummed to Danica and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. We waited a moment, in order to make sure that she was fast asleep, before we started to talk quietly.

"Mikael hates me", Tatia said and sighed.

"I am sure that's not true, he was probably simply surprised…"

"Did you not see his face? He hates me."

I wasn't sure what to say so I took my sister's hand and squished it reassuringly.

"Elijah loves you, that's all that matters. He will marry you, no matter what his father says."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I would just like to know why…" Tatia paused and bit her lip. "Enough about me, how are you feeling? It must have been terrible to…you know."

"I'm fine, thanks to Kol. If he wouldn't have been there…"

The thought made me shiver.

"Thankfully he was", Tatia said quietly and wrapped her arms around me. We were both quiet for a while before she continued. "Have everything gone well with him? I mean your wedding night and all."

I felt myself blushing.

"Actually…could I…could you explain something to me?" I stuttered.

Tatia moved away and looked at me. She seemed worried.

"Has he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's not that…"

After pulling myself together and making sure that Danica was still sleeping, I tried my best to explain my strange feelings. Tatia was smiling after I had finished.

"Alright… Did you find this unpleasant?"

I bit my lip.

"No, but… Is that…normal?"

"Yes", Tatia said calmingly. "It is a normal reaction but the reason why I did not tell you about it is that I didn't know if he… Well, let's just say that most men do not care if we genuinely enjoy it. It sounds to me that you can consider yourself lucky."

I thought about her words for a moment. Knowing that my feelings were normal lifted a burden off my shoulders. Thankfully I had someone wiser to guide me, since this certainly wasn't something I could have asked from anyone else. I felt calm and peaceful now having my sister here with me. I was confident that things would be better for both of us.

* * *

Niklaus had just lied down when Kol marched in looking rather unpleased. Elijah was right behind him, carrying an extra bed with Henrik.

"We are all going to sleep here?" Niklaus asked.

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, Tatia and Danica are in my room with Sonja."

No wonder his little brother didn't look too pleased, apparently he had been kick out of his marriage bed.

"Welcome back, brother", Niklaus said teasingly.

"Shut up", Kol replied sending him an angry glare.

Niklaus couldn't help but smile, even though his every single muscle hurt. The day had been long, especially for him. Yet he had completed every task his father had ordered him to do. He hadn't done any of it because he would have been sorry, no; he had only wanted to prove something to his father and perhaps to himself as well, although he wasn't completely sure what that something was. All he knew was that he was sick of being treated like inferior to his brothers.

All his life he had done everything his father had requested, been a good and respectful son. What more could his father possibly ask? The strange thing was that for the first time in his life Niklaus actually started to question the importance of Mikael's approval. He wasn't a child anymore, why should he have to act like one when ever he was speaking with his father. He felt stronger and more confident than ever before.

Now he just had to wait until his brothers would be asleep before sneaking out to meet Drusilla. He could hardly wait. Unfortunately the day's hard labor started to take its toll and it didn't take long before he was fast asleep. He certainly would have slept until morning unless something wouldn't have waked him. The room was dark and quiet and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Then he heard it again, someone was knocking at the window shutter.

"What…" Niklaus heard Elijah's sleepy voice muttering but he was already on his feet, opening the window shutter. He wasn't surprised to see Drusilla; he had already caught her scent.

"What are you…" he started but she climbed inside before he managed to finish his sentence. What was she doing? Judging by his brothers stunned expression they were wondering the same thing. Kol and Elijah had lighted two candles and they were both staring at Drusilla who looked almost like some kind of spirit wearing a light green gown. Ignoring their audience, she cupped Niklaus' face and looked into his eyes more intensely than ever before.

"I do not have much time so I need you to listen to me very carefully", she said. "Tomorrow night when the moon is full, you must hide. Find a safe place and take everyone who you wish to stay alive with you. Do you understand?"

Niklaus certainly didn't understand.

"What are you talking about…"

She placed her finger on his lips.

"You must live. For all of us."

"Niklaus?" Elijah said. "What is going on?"

Drusilla turned to look at him.

"Are you the head of this household?"

"What? No, but I want to know what…"

"You know what happens when the moon is full, do you not?" she interrupted him.

"If you are referring to the wolves, we know how to take all necessary precautions."

She shook her head.

"Not this time. You must hide if you wish to live."

Niklaus grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Drusilla, what are you talking about?"

"They are coming for you", she replied tensely. "You killed one of them so hide; that is your only chance. Do not make me regret this."

Effortlessly she freed herself from his grip and jumped out, disappearing in the darkness. Niklaus was too stunned to follow her. Elijah found his voice before his brothers.

"Niklaus, I believe you have some explaining to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"A vision?" Mikael asked with a note of suspicion clear in his voice.

Esther nodded.

"Yes, it was very clear. We must find shelter in the tunnels tonight."

Mikael looked at his wife, apparently trying to decide whether he should believe her or not. Thankfully he decided to listen to her.

"Alright, we will start the preparations right away."

Mikael's response relieved Kol, although he would have brought his family into the tunnels regardless. Not because he blindly trusted this strange woman, who apparently was Niklaus lover, but he was not willing to take any chances when it came to family. Besides, it was enough for him that Niklaus seemed to believe her.

The question was from where that woman had got her information. According to her, the scumbag who attacked Sonja was one of the wolves. Not that this mattered to him, but the serious implications of this fact did not escape him. These people were monsters, savages even. Who knew what they would do?

Thankfully, Elijah insisted that they would first consult with their mother; she knew how to convince Mikael. Their father was a very proud and stubborn man but he knew about his wife's unusual abilities, so in cases like this he generally listened to her without asking too many questions. Although the wolves rarely came near their village, most of their neighbors retreated into the tunnels when the moon was full, but Mikael always thought that barricading the doors and bolting the windows was enough to protect their household.

So far he had been right, they hadn't even heard howling anywhere near the house.

"Kol?" Sonja asked. "Is there something you wish me to pack?"

Kol turned to look at his wife, she seemed a little nervous. He smiled and touched her cheek in a calming gesture.

"No, my sweet. My only valuable possession is you."

He had meant it as a complement, but judging by the look in her eyes she did not seem to take his comment the way it was intended, instead she appeared hurt. He did his best to explain his intention.

"No, no! That came out wrong. I never meant to compare you to some object…"

"That's alright", she said. "I understand."

Thankfully she was smiling. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You do not have to be afraid", he assured, stroking her hair. "I am not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you", she replied. "I am fortunate to have you as my husband."

Her words made him to pull away. She was looking at him, trust filling her deep blue eyes. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful. No one else had ever looked at him like that. He ran his fingertips gently along the line of her soft full lips looking at her warmly In that moment he felt completely happy.

* * *

A child. A sensitive little boy. A baby brother. Harmless. Invisible. That was how Henrik imagined his family seeing him. They were wrong. Ok, so perhaps he wasn't a troublemaker like Kol, as noble as Elijah, the perfect son like Finn nor as misunderstood like Niklaus; but he certainly was _not_ a child. Although he didn't bring them out very often, he had thoughts and feelings.

It felt like a dagger in his heart to have to watch his brother touch the girl who he had loved for as long as he could remember. He could tell that Kol was truly falling for Sonja, but that didn't surprise him. What man wouldn't? It hurt him even more to see Sonja looking at Kol with such warmth. Of course he knew how inappropriate his feelings were. He wished Sonja to be happy, even if it was with his brother. Henrik pressed his lips together and turned his back to the happy couple. He truly hoped that, as Kol had said, he would get over this; if not, he would lose Sonja, and this was the last thing he wanted. Being her friend and brother would simply have to be enough. In order to distract himself, Henrik went to help his mother and Rebekah pack the food and water they would need in the caves.

"Is everything alright?" Rebekah asked.

"Sure", Henrik muttered. "Everything is fine."

His sister looked at him intensely.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled."

Henrik couldn't help but smile at her, she knew him all too well.

"Yes, Bekah, I am fine."

The truth was that, while he wasn't really fine he was determined to get over it. Luckily there were plenty of chores to do before they were to head towards the tunnels. Henrik concentrated on helping his brothers and his father to prepare the horses as well as the other animals. They wouldn't take any cattle or chickens with them, only their horses. They all worked in silence; the tension clear on everyone's faces, especially Niklaus'. He hadn't said much about their mysterious visitor, but Henrik could tell that this woman meant something to his brother. Despite how stupid Niklaus obviously thought him to be, that wasn't the case; he had heard his brother sneaking out, night after night. Although he was curious, of course, he had wanted to respect his brother's privacy. Assuming this woman was actually making him happy, Niklaus certainly deserved some happiness.

Henrik packed some blankets onto a cart while Finn escorted his wife outside, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Isolde's hand rested on her swollen stomach and she seemed tired. Tatia and Danica came out after them, followed by Sonja, Esther and Rebekah. Elijah had already harnessed a horse to the cart, since Isolde couldn't ride.

Henrik offered his hand to his sister-in-law who gave him a warm smile. Together he and Finn helped Isolde onto the cart while Elijah lifted Danica next to her. Henrik bit his lip when he saw Kol positioning Sonja on top of his horse in front of him. It seemed that he simply couldn't keep his hands off of her; his arms were wrapped around her possessively, his lips touched her hair. Again, Henrik reminded himself that her happiness was all that mattered. As long as she was happy with Kol, everything would be fine. No one seemed very talkative while they headed towards the tunnels.

The origin of the tunnels was a mystery, it always had been.

As a child he had often been there with his brothers; it had been exciting, a real adventure. A few times he had even been there with Sonja. She had been a princess, lost in the underground labyrinth and he had been the brave warrior who saved her. Sometimes Niklaus or Elijah agreed to be the monster that lived in the labyrinth, although they had always pointed out that they were too old to play.

Henrik smiled, lost in his memories as they reached the tunnels. He noticed that they weren't the first ones seeking shelter, there were already other villagers there, settled with their foods and drinks. They had placed torches on the walls and someone had lit a campfire.

"Mikael", a man called Helmut greeted his father. "You decided to join us."

"Yes", Mikael replied. "Better safe than sorry."

Helmut nodded.

"Indeed. There's plenty of room here so make yourselves at home."

Henrik helped Finn to place few blankets on the ground in order for Isolde being able to lie down. People were chatting while making themselves comfortable and children were playing and running around. No one seemed to be scared or even concerned. Mikael and other men were talking about sealing the exit before sunset. Henrik felt that he needed a moment by himself so he picked up a torch and headed deeper in the tunnel, letting his fingertips touch the stone wall. He wanted to see the place where he and Sonja had carved some drawings on the wall.

"Henrik, wait!"

He turned around and saw Sonja running towards him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I needed a moment alone", he replied trying to hide the sadness he was feeling but she noticed it right away.

"Are you alright?"

He forced himself to nod.

"Sure. Maybe you should go back, I am sure Kol wonders where you are."

Sonja bit her lip.

"No, he was talking with Elijah about our sleeping arrangements and it seemed that they won't be finished any time soon. Do you mind if I take a walk with you?"

"No, not at all." He paused and illuminated the tunnel wall with his torch. "Do you remember when we used to play here?"

She smiled.

"How could I forget? Sir Henrik the Magnificent, the greatest, most fearless warrior of the new world."

"Princess Sonja, the fairest maiden in all the land."

"And Elijah, the hideous troll who lives in the hole with his equally hideous troll brother Niklaus", Sonja added, making them both laugh.

"Yes, Elijah really was a great troll", Henrik said. His hand found Sonja's as they continued walking silently side by side.

"I only want you to be happy", he said quietly after a long silence.

"I want you to be happy too", Sonja replied and surprised him by kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I am just happy to be here with you. I never want to lose your friendship."

"You won't lose it, I swear."

Henrik felt calmer now, he honestly believed that things could work out for all of them. Sonja was right here with him, he hadn't lost her. He was just about to suggest that they should turn back when a strange sound caught his attention. It sounded like someone was in terrible pain.

"What is that?" Sonja asked.

"I do not know but maybe we should…"

"Someone is hurt", she interrupted him and started to run towards the terrifying screams breaking through the tranquility of the night, so full of pain and need that she could not ignore them. He followed her without hesitation. When they reached a cave where several tunnels they saw someone lying on the ground, squirming with pain. It took a moment before Henrik recognized who it was.

Niklaus.

Sonja gasped and kneeled next to him. "What has happened? Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Help…me…"

Niklaus managed to get a few strangled words out between clenched teeth before he started to scream again. It was dark but still it almost looked like his skin was about to tear open and his eyes looked very strange. They were yellow.

"Niklaus", Sonja said trying to sound calm. "What is happening?"

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, letting out something that sounded like a growl. His eyes were bleeding when he ran into one of the tunnels. Sonja and Henrik followed him only to realize that the tunnel led them back to ground level. They found themselves somewhere in the woods.

"Niklaus!" Sonja shouted, but he was gone.

That's when Henrik noticed the full moon and suddenly became aware of the implications this entailed, of the danger they were in. The moon was full and they were in the woods… He grabbed Sonja's shoulder.

"We must go back, we can not be here."

The same realization seemed to hit her in that moment. They both looked around, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Niklaus but he wasn't there. The thought of having to abandon his brother was nearly unbearable but with Sonja at his side and as his responsibility Henrik knew that they couldn't stay here. He pressed his lips together and took her hand.

"We must go."

When they turned back towards the tunnel, a huge black wolf suddenly appeared in front of them. Its eyes were red as blood and the canines protruding from the raised lips of this predator looked razor-sharp. It was growling threateningly. Henrik acted instinctively and moved Sonja behind his back. No more than a second later the wolf attacked. When Henrik felt its teeth sinking into his neck he knew that he was going to die. Strangely, the thought wasn't as terrifying as it should have been. He collapsed on his back while he felt his mind fading. He heard Sonja's screams. The wolf stepped onto his chest, clearly with a plan to finish him off when suddenly it was gone. Another wolf attacked the one that had incapacitated him, and now both of them were wrestling on the ground. Both wolves were growling, biting and scratching each other. None of this really mattered to Henrik though; he had to struggle in order to breath. He knew that his time was running out.

"No, no, Henrik…"

He felt a warm hand touching his cheek and smiled. Sonja's eyes were full of tears.

"You are going to be alright", she said with a shaky voice. "Please…"

He felt her lips softly touching his.

"If…I would… have known….that all… it takes…to…make you…kiss me…is…being attacked…by a wolf…I…would…have…done…this…much…sooner…"

He had to struggle in order to get those words out. She caressed his face and kissed him again. He felt her tears on his cheek.

"I…love…you…"

"I love you too", she sobbed. "Please stay with me."

He truly wished that he could but he knew that it was his time to leave. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them again to look at her one last time before his eyes lost their ability to see.

She caught his gaze and saw his smile. The smile that was only for her, only for them, only because...

As he took his last breath, he was in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry, I forgot to add the answer to mel's question. About Elijah/Klaus/Tatia love triangle, I somehow think that Elijah was the one who loved her, to Klaus she was kind of a crush, he was more interested in her appearance than her as a person. That's just my vision :)**

**Chapter 23**

"No…"

That was the only word that escaped from my lips when I saw that Henrik was gone. His eyes were staring into the emptiness without seeing anything. He would never see anything ever again.

"No…"

I didn't even realize that I was crying until I saw my tears dropping on Henrik's soft cheek. Gently I wiped the tears away, rocking his head on my lap. The deep wounds on his neck were still bleeding. It felt like time would have stopped or ceased to exist entirely. There was only me and Henrik, the rest of the world have somehow disappeared. That little bubble burst when the loud growling turned into yelping. I looked up only to see that the big black wolf had overpowered the one who had apparently tried to help Henrik.

The other wolf, that was smaller and almost white, was lying on the ground badly wounded. There were several wounds on its neck and sides and it was howling miserably. The black wolf looked at it in the way that could have been described as contemptuous, assuming a wolf would have been capable of forming such an expression. Then it turned its red eyes towards Henrik and me. I knew that I couldn't outrun it; in fact I didn't think that I could even move at the moment, so I would probably soon join Henrik. All I could do was close my eyes when the wolf took a long leap towards us, its teeth ready to shred me into pieces.

To my surprise, the wolf never reached me, thanks to a third wolf that had suddenly appeared in front of me. It was also black, just as big as the first one. It also seemed to be furious. The first wolf didn't stand a chance when it attacked fiercely. Finally I was able to move again and started to drag Henrik towards the tunnel. There was no way I was going to leave him behind. I caught a glimpse of the fighting wolves just when the third one broke the first one's neck with its teeth. I didn't stop when it turned to look at me with its yellow eyes and started to howl. In that moment I recognized this wolf.

"Niklaus…" I gasped. Naturally I didn't get any response, unless howling could be considered a response but somehow I just knew that wolf was him. Niklaus was a wolf man. This fact didn't really matter to me at the moment, all I could think about was getting Henrik and myself back into that tunnel. We never should have come here in the first place. I had to get some help for Henrik, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. In the back of my head I knew the truth but my conscious mind was still in denial. I reached the entrance of the tunnel and continued as far as I could until my body gave in, making me to fall on my knees. There was no strength left in me to take another step.

I barely noticed Niklaus positioning himself in front of the entrance, like he would have been guarding us. Would there be more wolves? Would Niklaus be able to keep them away? What had happened to the white wolf? All these thoughts crossed my mind but I really couldn't properly concentrate on any of them. Gently I placed Henrik's head onto my lap and stroked his hair, humming quietly. I had his blood on my hands and all over my dress. Sweet Henrik… He hadn't done anything to deserve this. I lied down next to him, letting myself to cry. At some point I heard someone shouting my name and Henrik's and Niklaus'. I couldn't bring myself to let this person know where we were, I just lied there like a corpse. There were several of these tunnels and I didn't even know how long they were so it could take hours, maybe even days before anyone would find us. I knew that I had to get up and do something but my body wasn't willing to co-operate, I was like paralyzed.

"No, no, no! Henrik!"

I forced myself to look up when I heard Niklaus' voice. He stood next to us looking completely shocked. At least he was human again, naked human to be exact. Despite of our current situation, I still had enough decency to look away. He kneeled next to us and bowed his head.

"Please tell me that I did not do this", he muttered.

"No, it wasn't you", I managed to say although my voice sounded hollow. "You saved my life."

My words didn't seem to affect him in any way; he simply stood up and walked out. I had no idea how long it lasted before he returned, fully clothed this time. He grabbed my arm and helped me on my feet.

"I…I got rid of the body… the wolf man. I am not sure if…" He paused and looked at me with his tearful eyes. "I didn't know… This was my fault."

"No", I said touching his shoulder. "This was not your fault, you didn't…"

I couldn't continue so we both just stood there leaning on each other.

"Have you…have you always been…" I muttered.

He shook his head.

"I have had some strange feelings during the last few days but I swear that I had no idea… How is that even possible? How can I be…I mean, my parents…One of them would have to be…"

I couldn't bring myself to upset him more by telling him that Mikael wasn't his father but I didn't have to, judging by his expression, he figured that out by himself.

"I should have known…" he muttered.

We were both quiet for a long while before he cleared his throat and grabbed my shoulders.

"You said that I saved your life, now I must ask you to return the favor."

* * *

"We must keep looking!" Kol shouted. "They couldn't have simply disappeared!"

"Calm down", one of the villagers called Conrad said. "I am sure they are fine, they have probably got lost or something…"

"Do not tell me to calm down! This is my wife and my brothers we are talking about!"

"Yes, we know", another man called Folcher snorted. "Why do you think we have been going through these tunnels for the whole night?"

Kol pressed his lips together trying his best to calm down. He was worried sick, if something had happened to Sonja…

"They are here!"

Kol turned around immediately and ran towards the voice. The first thing he saw in the pale light of the torches was Sonja who was covered with blood.

"Sonja!"

"I…I am fine", she stuttered. "I am not hurt."

Kol ignored her words, she was probably in shock, and started to touch her all over in order to see where the blood was coming from.

"Kol…"

Something about his brother's voice made him to look up. Niklaus was carrying Henrik's limb body in his arms. He looked devastated.

"What…no…no…"

Kol would have lost his balance unless Sonja wouldn't have supported him. She held him tightly, stroking his back with a slow calming motion. This couldn't be happening.

"Henrik!"

His mother's screams and his sister's loud sobbing were heartbreaking. Elijah and Finn looked completely shocked. Mikael on the other hand…Kol had never seen him like that, his clenched fists shaking.

"How did this happen?" he asked emotionlessly.

"A wolf…" Niklaus said quietly. "In the tunnel…"

Mikael didn't seem to want to hear more.

"Never again…" he muttered and turned to his wife. "We will never let this happen again."

Esther nodded.

"No, my husband, we will not."

Kol had no idea what they were talking about but he was too numb to even care. At the moment there was only one thought in his mind. His little brother was dead.

* * *

"Forgive me, your majesty, but we haven't been able to find your brother or sister", Lothar said bowing his head.

"Keep looking", Marius replied keeping his face free from emotions. The conflicted thoughts in his head were only deceived by his clenched fists.

Being the head of this family was never an easy task but he was the oldest son so it was his duty and honor to carry that responsibility. Besides, who else would do it? Cato was…had been impulsive and selfish, which was probably one of the reasons why he was dead now. Marius hadn't particularly liked him, but that wasn't relevant, they had still shared a blood bond. He did like his other brother, mostly because unlike his twin brother, Alecto was calm and rational.

Then there was Drusilla, their stubborn little sister. She often managed to cause Marius a headache. Their late father had been very fond of his only daughter leading Drusilla to believe that she and her brothers were equals. That certainly wasn't the case but Marius wanted to respect their father's wishes by allowing her to keep that ridiculous illusion. Unfortunately he started now to understand how big mistake he had made. Alecto was missing and although he didn't know all the facts yet, he was certain that Drusilla had something to do with it. If that was the case, he wouldn't show mercy on her.

Their bloodline needed to be continued so he couldn't kill her, but he would certainly find a way to properly punish her. Somehow he knew that Alecto wasn't coming back, perhaps it was some kind of intuition. In that moment he truly regretted for letting his brother to go after those filthy humans by himself. The thought of losing both of his brothers would have crushed him if he would have let it. No, he was the descendent of Romulus, the son of Lucius, he would never be weak. He would find his sister, discover what have happened and tear every single human in that village into pieces.

* * *

"No", Ayanna said calmly.

Mikael's eyes narrowed when he looked at her.

"You decline to help me to protect my family?"

Ayanna pressed her lips together and turned to look at Esther. She hadn't said a word but her sorrow could be seen clearly in her eyes. The lost of her youngest son had broken her heart.

"I understand your grief but this is not the answer", Ayanna said gently. "What you are asking is unnatural and there would certainly be consequences…"

"Those beasts killed my son!" Mikael shouted. "I will not let that happen again!"

Ayanna shook her head.

"I will have no part of this."

Mikael gave her a murderous look and took his wife's hand.

"Come, my love."

Esther didn't say anything when Mikael led her out from Ayanna's cottage. He stopped in front of their horses and cupped Esther's face.

"Can you do it without her?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I believe so." She paused and looked into her husband's eyes. "This kind of magic is very old and powerful, it requires an ultimate sacrifice."

"What do you mean?"

Esther hesitated.

"Blood. We…we must drain a person to death."

This information didn't shock Mikael at all. It would be a small sacrifice for the safety of his family. In fact, he already had someone in mind. The little harlot who thought that she was good enough for his son. There was no chance he would ever allow Elijah to marry someone like her and provide for another man's child. Frederik's other daughter was a different matter, she was useful, and besides no other family would have agreed to give their daughter to Kol. Elijah on the other hand was his oldest son, his heir.

The woman who he would marry would be chaste and reputable, not some little harlot whose reputation was more than questionable. Unfortunately Mikael knew how stubborn his son could be, especially since he thought that he loved this woman. Well, out of sight, out of mind. This was a perfect opportunity to get rid of her while protecting his whole family by doing it. All this made a perfect sense to him. He didn't think for a second that his grief and anger might have blinded him. No, this would happen tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning, there's some violence in this chapter. Answer to mel's question, Klaus didn't kill anyone in order to become a werewolf, he would have become one much sooner if Esther wouldn't have chained his werewolf side. Being with other werewolf was enough to break the spell.**

**Chapter 24**

Feed the chickens, milk the goats, take care of the horses, chop some wood, start making supper… I had to keep myself busy so I wouldn't be able to break down. Seeing Henrik's body burning in the pyre, was something I could never forget. I had no right to forget, he was dead because of me. How could I ever forgive myself? Rebekah was in her bed crying, Finn was taking care of his wife, Elijah and Tatia were taking a walk and I didn't know where Esther, Mikael, Kol or Niklaus were. There was just me and Danica. She followed me everywhere and tried her best to help me with my chores. Sweet child. Whenever I was about to start crying, she wrapped her little arms around me and asked me not to be sad. That was the only thing that kept me going. Someone had to. I wiped sweat off my face when I was chopping wood.

"Sonja."

I stopped when I heard Mikael's voice and turned to look at him. His face was completely callous.

"I need you to run some errands for me", he said. "Take the little girl with you."

I nodded.

"Yes, of course. What do you need me to do?"

"Go and get some flour from the miller. Since it's late, I think you and the girl shouldn't come back tonight. It is not safe to be outside after dark."

I looked at my father-in-law.

"Perhaps I should go tomorrow morning…"

"No", he interrupted me. "You will go now. Hurry up so you will be there before sunset."

I couldn't understand why he insisted me to leave now but I certainly wasn't going to argue. Maybe he couldn't bear to see Danica right now after losing his son.

"I…I have not seen Kol since… Could you let him know…"

"Yes", Mikael said. "I will tell him. Take Henrik's horse."

I bowed my head and nodded. Poor Mikael must be devastated, although he didn't want to show it. I couldn't even imagine what it felt like to lose a child. Before I managed to stop myself, I touched his arm lightly. I meant it as a comforting gesture but he didn't seem to agree.

"Go and saddle the horse", he stated coldly and walked away.

I held back my tears when I headed towards the stable. He probably blamed me for Henrik's death, as he should. Maybe Kol did too. He had barely looked at me after Henrik's funeral. My guess was that he was in the tavern.

"Aunt Sonja?" Danica said.

I forced a smile on my face before I turned to look at her.

"You and I shall go to see the miller", I said. "Why don't you go outside and wait for there, I have to saddle the horse."

Her eyes brightened.

"We are going to the mill? Can I play there?"

"Sure, sweetheart, if the miller agrees."

She seemed happy when she hopped outside. I felt few tears rolling down my cheek. I truly wished that Kol would be here right now.

* * *

"Another one, handsome?" Hilda asked.

"Yes", Kol muttered. He needed something that would make his pain disappear. Anything. His little brother was dead. Poor Henrik who had never hurt anyone. This wasn't right. He emptied his stein before Hilda brought him a new one.

"You poor thing", Hilda said and sat onto his lap. "I can make you feel better."

"I am married now", Kol muttered, although he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"So are most of the men here", she whispered and placed her hand on his thigh. "You know I never kiss and tell, your wife will never find out."

Kol closed his eyes trying to clear his head. She was sliding her hand higher when he suddenly realized when he was doing.

"No", he said and grabbed her hand. "The only woman who I want to be with is my wife."

Hilda looked at him and started to laugh.

"Sure honey, if you say so. Well, you know where to find me when you get bored with your little maiden. I doubt that she really knows how to satisfy you."

She nipped his ear and walked away moving her hips seductively. Kol looked at his stein. What was he doing? He sat here drinking and feeling sorry for himself when his wife was coping with her grief all alone. What kind of husband was he?

_"She deserves a husband who loves her and respects her…"_

_"I give you my word. I will be a good husband to her…"_

In that moment Kol truly was disgusted with himself. This was definitely the last place where he should be right now. He stood up and marched out. He should be with his family, with Sonja. That was the only place where he wanted to be, in her arms.

* * *

"I will be right back, my love", Elijah said and kissed Tatia before getting on his horse. His father had asked him to run few errands before the supper. Tatia waved at him before she headed to the house. Where were Sonja and Danica? She couldn't see anyone, not Finn or Kol or…

"Can I have a word with you?" Mikael asked.

Tatia startled, she hadn't heard him coming.

"Of course", she replied smiling. "Shall we go inside…"

"No. What I wish to say is…private. Come with me."

Tatia hesitated before she followed him. He was heading towards the woods.

"Are you certain that it is safe…"

"Everything is fine", Mikael interrupted her. "Nothing will happen in daylight."

Tatia nodded, although she had a strange feeling. What could be so private that he had to take her into the woods, especially after… Poor Elijah had been devastated. Tatia had done her best in order to comfort him but it would take time before he would truly recover. He had already lost so much; she couldn't even imagine how terrible it must have been to lose his wife and child. She hoped to be there for him now and help him to get over this tragedy.

Maybe Mikael was starting to accept her; why else would he want to talk to her in private? Maybe… She could never finish her thought when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Her hand instinctively touched her throat. Blood… She raised her head and saw Mikael who was holding a bloody dagger. He had just cut her throat. Why? That was what she would have said if she would have been able to speak. Her body was going into a shock. She was going to die. No. She didn't want to die. No… Someone caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Shh, it's ok", Esther's voice said. "It will all be over soon…"

Tears were rolling down Tatia's cheeks when she tried desperately to hold on to her precious life. She didn't want to die. Sonja… Danica… Elijah… She would never see them again.

* * *

Kol arrived home at the same time than Elijah.

"Hello", Elijah said. "You were in the tavern?"

"Yes", Kol muttered. "That was stupid."

Elijah tapped his shoulder.

"We are all grieving."

Neither of them felt a need to say anything else when they entered the house. Esther was setting the table by herself.

"Where is everyone?" Kol asked.

Esther looked up.

"Niklaus is trying to get Rebekah out of the bed and I believe Isolde will not be joining us this evening, she is feeling ill. Finn should be here soon."

"Where is Sonja?"

Esther bit her lip.

"She…she went to the mill with her sister and niece."

"What?" Kol and Eijah asked simultaneously. "They went by themselves?"

"They will stay there overnight", Mikael said when he entered the room. "They will be fine."

Kol gritted his teeth.

"Why did you let her…"

"Please", Esther interrupted him. "No fighting, not tonight."

Kol crossed his arms and sent his father a brief scowl but didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted was to upset his mother. They all sat down when Finn walked in without saying a word. He seemed exhausted. Niklaus came in soon after him, his arm wrapped tightly around Rebekah whose eyes were red and swollen. Gently he helped his sister to sit down before taking his own place next to Finn. Esther poured some wine into everyone's goblet.

"To Henrik", Mikael said raising his goblet.

Kol saw the sorrow in the eyes of all of his siblings when they raised their goblets.

"To Henrik."

Kol emptied his goblet with a one long gulp. There was something strange about this wine… Suddenly he was feeling very dizzy. The whole room was spinning.

"Mother…" he heard Elijah's voice saying before his head hit the table. Niklaus was trying to get up but he fell on the floor. The wine was poisoned… No, that couldn't be possible… Why would their mother… Suddenly Niklaus let out a muffled scream. Kol tried to raise his head but he couldn't. What was happening? Someone grabbed his shoulders and lifted him on the floor.

"Forgive me, my son."

Kol gasped when his father's sword hit his chest.

"Sonja…" he heard himself saying before the darkness swallowed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**First of all, all the "intimate scenes" will be for now on marked with xxxxxxxxxx in case some of you want to skip them. Then to your questions :) Yes, Tatia is dead and Sonja will become a vampire but her transition will be everything but pleasant. Mikael was the first; he was already turned before that dinner. I can't imagine he would have taken that kind of risk with his children without being sure that the spell works.**

**I would also like to ask would you prefer quicker updates or longer chapters? I've written a lot of this story already but I still need to supplement some blanks.**

**Chapter 25**

"What have we done?" Esther whispered when all her children were lying dead on the floor.

"What we had to do", Mikael replied and took his wife's hand. "They will wake up, just like I did. I would have never done this without testing your spell first myself."

Esther nodded.

"And you feel stronger now, yes?"

"I do not simply feel stronger; I _am_ stronger and faster than before. You did amazing work, my love."

"For you, my husband and for our children", Esther muttered.

Mikael wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Is the blood ready?"

Esther bit her lip.

"Yes, I poured it in the bowl. We must make sure that they all will drink it after waking up."

"Leave that to me, my love. Perhaps you should go and check on Finn's wife, I do not think we want her to come here right now."

"Yes, I will take her some supper. If there is any trouble…"

"Everything is under control", Mikael interrupted her. "Leave this to me."

* * *

Kol blinked his eyes trying to understand where he was. How much had he drunk in the tavern? He felt strange, something was definitely wrong.

"Drink", someone said and poured some liquid into his mouth. Kol started to cough and rolled on his side. What… Why was he lying on the floor?

"No..." he heard Elijah's voice mumbling. "What have you done?"

"Bekah!" Niklaus' voice said.

Finally Kol managed to get up to a sitting position. Niklaus was right next to him, holding Rebekah who seemed completely shocked. Finn was leaning on the wall looking stunned and Elijah was sitting on the chair, frozen like a statue.

"What have you done?" he repeated.

"What I had to do", Mikael replied calmly.

Kol hadn't noticed his father who was observing them.

"Your mother and I made you stronger and faster than those damn wolves", he continued. "We can all defend ourselves now."

"Why did you not ask if we wanted this?" Elijah muttered without looking at his father.

Mikael frowned.

"Why wouldn't you? I did this for all of us."

"Isolde…" Finn muttered and walked out. Niklaus helped Rebekah to her feet and led her towards her bedroom. Kol had no idea what to do; he couldn't understand what have happened. The wine, the dizziness, his father running his sword through his chest… No, that was impossible. He looked down and saw the bloodstains on his shirt. This couldn't be happening… This had to be a nightmare. He needed Sonja. Where was she? She wasn't here; she was at the mill… No, that wasn't acceptable; he wanted her here right now. Without giving the matter another thought, he zoomed out of the door. He wanted her here so she had to be here, it was as simple as that.

"Kol!" he heard Elijah shouting but he ignored that, he was already running towards the mill. Wait, what, running?

"_Your mother and I made you stronger and faster…"_

Yes, he didn't need a horse, he could move fast like a wind. That was amazing. The whole world looked…different. Everything was clearer now, like he would have been blind before. All his senses were running wild. It didn't take him long to get to the mill. The miller's small house was right next to it. Sonja was inside, he was sure of it. Somehow he caught her scent. Her sweet, unique scent that belonged only to him.

"Sonja!" he shouted banging the door. "Sonja!"

It didn't take long when the old miller opened the door. He certainly didn't seem pleased.

"Your wife is sleeping…"

Kol tried to step inside but something stopped him, some kind of invisible wall. What…

"Sonja!" he shouted again.

She appeared behind the miller looking confused and frightened.

"Kol? Have something happened…"

"Come here", he interrupted her impatiently.

She hesitated a moment before she obeyed. He grabbed her arm right after she was within his reach.

"Kol, please…"

"You are coming with me."

"But…I can not, Danica…"

He ignored her protests and scooped her up bridal style.

"That wasn't a request."

Her blue eyes widened with fear when he started to carry her towards the road. He was instinctively using his normal speed now; he didn't want to scare her more.

"Please…We can not walk to your home in the middle of the night…"

"Not my home, our home."

She was looking at him like he would have lost his mind.

"Please, Kol, you are scaring me. Please let me go."

He grinned.

"There are several things I am planning to do to you, my sweet, but letting you go certainly isn't one of them."

She looked even more frightened.

"Please don't, I am begging you. I…I am sorry, what ever I have done to upset you…"

Her terror and distress made him to kiss her soothingly.

"I am not going to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you."

She looked at him insecurely.

"What… what are you going to do then?"

He grinned and made her to let out a scream when he suddenly jumped out of the road, pushing her against a tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked stunned when he started to kiss her more hungrily than ever before. He wanted her, needed her right now. She was wearing a long nightgown that she probably had borrowed from the miller's wife or daughter. He wasted no time getting it off her.

"Kol…" she started but the rest of her sentence turned into a surprised gasp when his hand disappeared between her legs. He had no patience left; he simply wanted to claim her body. His mouth found her breast, making her squirm. He wrapped her legs around his waist and removed his pants as fast as he could. Never in his life had he wanted anything so badly. He pressed his lips on hers while thrusting into her.

"Kol…" she moaned tilting her head back. He paused briefly in order to make sure that her moans were caused by pleasure, not by pain before he continued. He was moving faster and faster making her to cry out. More. He needed more. She certainly didn't seem to mind so he took what he wanted. Over and over again. She was breathing rapidly and her voice was hoarse because of all the screaming when he finally allowed her body to collapse from exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment he simply sat on the ground holding his wife's frail body in his arms. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, her heartbeat finally slowing down. So beautiful… He kissed her gently, feeling a need to wake her up. There was something else what he wanted… What could that possibly be, he had never felt so content in his life. He was strong, fast and he could always protect his wife now. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Everything was blurry when I woke up. My whole body felt sore and I couldn't remember what have happened. Things started to come back to me when I felt Kol's naked body next to me. He had showed up at the miller's house last night, clearly drunk, and we… I couldn't bring myself to finish that thought. I had actually let him… On the side of the road. That certainly was embarrassing. Unfortunately I couldn't deny that it had also been amazing, nothing like I had ever felt before.

There had almost been something peculiar about it, something…animalistic. I huffed at my own stupidity, animalistic? My husband was simply very experienced, that was all. I looked around and noticed that we were in our bed or Elijah's bed to be exact. Had he carried me all the way here? The thought made me smile. Maybe his manners weren't flawless but there certainly was plenty of kindness in him. I kissed his cheek before getting up and finding something to wear. I had to go and get Danica, although the thought of facing the miller felt unpleasant. It was barely dawn so I hoped I could sneak out unnoticed. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Elijah was standing next to the front door staring at the first sunrays. The door was open but for some reason he hadn't gone outside.

"Good morning", I said trying to smile. "Are you going out?"

He didn't look at me; he was just staring in front of him.

"No", he muttered.

"Oh. I…excuse me."

He didn't say anything so I walked pass him. Maybe he hadn't slept well or something like that. The thought of finding my sister crossed my mind but first things first. I had to pick up Danica.

* * *

Elijah felt completely numb when he watched his brother's wife walking outside, clearly enjoying the sunlight. He had tried to go outside as well only to notice that the sun had burned him. What had his parents done to him and his siblings?

"Elijah?" Esther's voice said. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" he repeated callously. "You poisoned me and father killed me, so I would say that I am not alright."

Esther moved in front of him and touched his face.

"My son… We only wished to protect you, all of you. I…I simply can not lose any more of my children."

"What did you do to us?" he asked ignoring his mother's distress.

"It was an ancient spell that I shaped a little. It makes a person stronger and faster."

"And the side effects?" Elijah asked calmly.

Esther looked surprised.

"Side effects? There shouldn't be any…"

"Really? How about this", Elijah snapped before stepping outside.

Esther's eyes widened with terror when her son's skin started to burn.

"No!" she shouted and yanked him back inside. "No, no…let me see." She examined his badly burned skin that was already healing. She stared at him disbelievingly. "Alright…alright…No need to worry, I can fix this."

"By using more magic?" Elijah asked coldly.

"Elijah…"

"Save it, mother, I do not want to hear any more. You and father had no right… How can I take care of Tatia if I can not even go outside?"

His mother seemed suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I…I must start to fix our little problem", she muttered and walked pass him.

Elijah crossed his arms and looked at the sun. Was this really the only side effect? He didn't think so. He had a terrible feeling that his parents had doomed them all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning, there's a lot of violence in this chapter.**

**Chapter 26**

It was a beautiful morning and I was truly enjoying every second of it. Hopefully Mikael wouldn't be angry at me for taking the grey mare but I thought that walking would have taken too long. I could place the flour on the other horse. He couldn't have carried me, Danica and the flour anyway so Danica and I would have had to walk. Now since we had the grey mare, we would be back home much sooner. Home… The thought made me smile. Then I immediately started to feel guilty for being happy. Poor Henrik had died a less than a week ago and I was smiling. What kind of person was I?

I couldn't even think about last night. How could I have agreed to that? Well, technically I hadn't agreed to that, Kol certainly hadn't asked for my opinion. I felt guilty now for enjoying it so much. My body's reaction almost made my blush. I remembered screaming his name over and over again like some kind of blissful mantra. What had got into me? I was so lost in my conflicted thoughts that I didn't notice the crowd that had gathered on the road. The nickering of my horse snapped me out of it. There was Helmut, Roderik and several other villagers. They were all staring at something at the end of the woods.

Instinctively I turned my head there in order to see what they were looking at. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I saw a spear pressed on the ground. On the end of this spear there was a head. A human head. A weak sound escaped from my lips when I jumped down and walked towards this grotesque sight.

"She shouldn't see this…" someone muttered but no one tried to stop me. I could no longer control my body; I just took one step after another until I was standing next to the spear. The brown eyes that looked into emptiness belonged to my sister. Someone had cut her head off and placed it on the end of the spear like some kind of decoration. I had no idea how long I stood there trying to open my mouth but nothing came out. Not a sob, not a scream, nothing.

"What is the matter with you people?" an angry woman's voice said. "Do you think this is some kind of play?" I felt someone touching my shoulder and saw Ayanna's face. "You poor child."

Her voice was full of pity. In that moment my bubble burst and I started to cry. I would have fallen if she wouldn't have been there. My cries turned soon into screams. I felt like my heart would have been torn off my chest. The pain was too much. I screamed and screamed until my body finally gave in. I felt someone lifting me up but I didn't care. There was no strength left in me anymore.

* * *

Tatia was dead. That was the only thought on Elijah's mind. The woman who he loved was dead. Those filthy wolves had killed her. His sweet Tatia who had never harmed anyone. He hadn't been able to protect her. That was something he would never forgive himself. Rosamund, their child, Henrik and now Tatia. No more. It was too much. But there was still one thing left. Revenge. He would make them all pay.

The thought eased his pain fractionally. There was something dark inside of him that was just waiting to be unleashed. He couldn't identify it nor even cared. He wouldn't rest until every single wolf would be dead. Filled with murderous rage he marched into his room in order to pick up his sword. It didn't matter if the sun would burn him, someone was going to pay. Sonja was lying on his bed sobbing hopelessly. Kol looked completely helpless, trying clumsily to comfort her. He looked up when Elijah walked in.

"Elijah…"

He ignored his brother and opened the wooden chest. His sword was right where he had left it; sharpened and ready for cutting some throats. He picked it up and looked at the shiny blade before walking out.

"Elijah!"

Kol stepped in front of him before he reached the front door.

"You can not go outside, the sun…"

"I do not care!" he shouted. "They will pay, that I swear."

"And they will", Mikael said calmly. "We certainly have a score to settle with them so we shall go there tonight, right after the sunset and kill them all."

Elijah stared at his father.

"You did not even like Tatia, why would you…"

"Not for her, for Henrik", Mikael interrupted him.

"Count me in", Kol said.

"And me", Niklaus said stepping next to Elijah.

"Wait, wait."

They all turned to look at Esther who seemed distressed.

"The moon may not be full but these beasts are still stronger than humans, you can not simply…"

Elijah dropped his sword and slammed his fist straight through the wall.

"I believe we can manage, my love", Mikael stated.

Esther looked at her husband and her sons, her eyes filled with sadness. At least Elijah thought that it was sadness. He didn't feel sadness or anything else for that matter. Perhaps this fact should have concerned him but it didn't. It was better being numb than feeling the pain of another loss. All he wanted was to shed the blood of his enemies and saw them suffer.

* * *

Kol placed a blanket on Sonja and kissed her cheek. She had finally cried herself to sleep. He would be back before she would wake up but right now it was time to kill those damn beasts. His father and brothers were already waiting for him on the yard. They all looked like true warriors. Rebekah had wanted to come with them but Mikael certainly hadn't allowed that. Finn had offered to come as well but he had been clearly relieved when his brothers had told him to stay and take care of his wife. Isolde had been sick for a while now and Finn didn't want to leave her side.

There was the four of them then. Side by side they marched across the field towards the woods. They all started to use their inhuman speed at the same time. Although the upcoming battle was the most important thing on his mind, Kol couldn't help but to appreciate all his new abilities. The darkness didn't bother him one bit and the running didn't exhausted him at all. He was more than a human now, he was invincible. He noticed that his father started to slow down so he followed his example. The werewolf village was right in front of them.

In a perfect sync they all revealed their swords. Surprisingly Elijah was the one who made the first move. Before Kol could even see what happened a head was rolling on the ground. Blood… After that he lost all control. They all did. At first Kol used his sword, then just his teeth and hands. He was actually tearing running people into pieces. They didn't try to fight anymore. He savaged their flesh and drank their blood. Men, women, it didn't matter. It was the most dreadful moment in his life but in a way it was also the most perfect moment. Especially the first drops of blood in his mouth. He had never felt more alive.

Then he saw Elijah's face. A monster's face… Elijah smiled while ripping a man's heart out. Mikael's face mirrored his. So did Niklaus', sort of. His face was a little different, his eyes were yellow, but he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the rest of them. There was nothing but them and the beautiful bloody chaos. Despite of the whole cacophony around him, he suddenly heard something from one of the tents. Someone was probably hiding there. The newfound monster in him was eager to play so he entered the tent.

There was a frail figure lying on the ground, chained with thick metal chains. Judging by the long black hair it was a woman. She was breathing heavily and clearly she was badly injured. For a moment Kol actually hesitated. He kneeled next to her and moved her hair in order to see her face. He recognized her immediately as Niklaus' lover. Her green eyes were looking at him cautiously but she seemed to be too weak to speak. Without giving the matter another thought he broke the chains and lifted her over his shoulder. Apparently she tried to fight him but he barely noticed that. He walked calmly to his brother with his struggling captive.

"Look what I found."

Niklaus dropped his current prey and looked at him with his yellow eyes. Judging by his expression he recognized her without even seeing her face.

"Drusilla!"

Niklaus lifted her immediately into his arms and looked at her.

"What have they done to you…" he muttered. "But do not worry, they are all dead now."

Her eyes widened and she tried to raise her head.

"Marius…" Her voice was so weak that Kol could barely hear her. Who was she talking about? Not that it mattered, he was feeling great. Maybe he could still find someone to kill.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) Yes, Klaus is a hybrid, for now; I think that's logical since he was a werewolf before becoming a vampire. And yes, they were trying to make it look like as the werewolves killed Tatia, it was brutal, I'm sorry. There are going to be some more unpleasant events in the story, it's not all fun to be a vampire :) Please let me know if you want clearer warnings before the violent scenes.**

**Chapter 27**

"Do not worry, I will take you to a healer", Niklaus muttered touching Drusilla's forehead with his lips while carrying her. She was too weak to do anything except look at him. He was covered with blood, the blood of her people. The blood of her brother… The thought filled her with silent desperation. Maybe Marius had tortured her until he had realized that she was with child, but he was still her brother. The only family she have had left. This was all her fault, how could have she been so blind?

Warning her lover and trying to stop Alecto from taking his rightful revenge had been the stupidest things she had ever done. Alecto hadn't killed her and she would have never killed him but her lover had. She had been too badly wounded to do anything to stop him. For almost two days she had managed to hide in the woods until Marius had found her. He certainly hadn't gone easy on her and it was possible that he would have killed her right after she would have given birth. By some miracle her child had survived for now and she was willing to do anything in order to protect her.

Yes, the child was a girl, somehow she just knew it. Now when she looked into the eyes of her child's father, she knew that she would have to protect her daughter from him as well. She didn't know what had happened to him, but he wasn't the same man anymore. Even his scent was foreign now, he wasn't a wolf. Yet he wasn't a human either, he was something else entirely. Something that shouldn't exist. She had to find a way to protect herself and her child from him. Unfortunately her body was weakening fast.

"Drusilla?" he said and placed her on the ground. "Please stay with me."

Something was wrong; she had to struggle in order to breathe. Her body was giving in. No… Her child…

"Drusilla!"

When her eyes met his, she pleaded him silently to do something. Her child was dying, she could feel it. His eyes turned yellow and his sharp canine teeth came out.

"You need blood…" he muttered.

She had no idea what he was talking about but at the moment she had no strength left to even care. Her vision blurred when she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. The darkness was approaching but it never reached her. The next thing she realized was that she was sucking his wrist. He stroked her hair mumbling some soothing words. The liquid that she was swallowing was his blood. Her eyes widened with shock and she pushed his wrist away.

"What…" she mumbled.

He smiled.

"I knew that it would help, I just knew it."

"What…what did you do…"

"Your wounds are healing, darling", he said. "Look."

He was right, her wounds were healing. And she felt her child moving. She jumped to her feet and started to back away.

"Drusilla, what is wrong?" he asked genuinely confused.

"You…what are you?" she managed to ask.

"I am stronger than anyone else", he replied. "I can protect you now."

"You killed my brothers."

He looked surprised.

"Your brothers?"

It took a moment before he managed to put all the pieces together.

"They were wolves…" he muttered. "You…you are a wolf."

She didn't say anything. Hadn't he honestly realized that before? She pressed her lips together and turned her back to him. No more than a second later he was in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you", she replied.

"No, you are not, I won't allow that."

Her eyes narrowed.

"The only way you can stop me is to chain me up."

"Drusilla please, I can take care of you, I promise. I mean, how you can be mad at me for killing your brothers, they almost killed you…"

"They were my brothers", she interrupted him icily and walked pass him. "I never want to see you again."

"Drusilla!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she ran faster than ever before. Her whole life had fallen apart, there was nothing left. Then she felt her baby kicking. There was something left. Maybe her old life was gone but she could build a new one. A better one.

* * *

Kol looked at the ring on his finger. As long as he wouldn't take it off, he would be able to go outside when ever he wanted. The sun was no longer his enemy. Unfortunately he still wasn't as invincible as he had thought. He couldn't enter anyone's home without an invitation and Rebekah had noticed that this certain blue flower burned them. A flower? That was just annoying. According to his mother, those were all minor side effects of her spell. Well, that wasn't so bad; he had also discovered some new abilities, such as being able to control people's minds. That had offered him and Niklaus plenty of amusement in the tavern last night. Surprisingly Elijah had joined them as well but he had concentrated on drinking.

It had been four days since their little visit to the werewolf village. Kol was aware that he should have probably been disgusted with himself, he had acted like a monster but for some reason this didn't worry him. It had all felt completely natural. Yet he had noticed that his father and his brothers hadn't said a word about that night. They had all bathe in the river before returning home and Esther hadn't asked any questions. Kol had wondered what had happened to Niklaus' lover but his brother hadn't been willing to talk about her.

They had all changed, even Rebekah who stayed mostly in her room. Obviously Sonja had noticed this as well, despite of her grief but she seemed to be too distracted to bring it up. All she did was work, sleep and cry. Kol had no idea how to help her. He walked silently into their bedroom and looked at her fragile figure lying on the bed. She had been crying again before falling asleep. There had to be something he could do in order to help her. He sat next to her and touched her hair. Wait a minute, his mind control ability. He could use it on her and take her pain away.

That sounded like an excellent idea until he leaned towards her and looked at her beautiful face. She trusted him and he knew that he could never misuse that trust. It wouldn't be right to tamper with her mind. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. Her scent was intoxicating. All that sweet nectar right beneath her skin. He needed to taste her… His teeth almost touched her delicate neck before he managed to pull away in shock. He had almost… No, he couldn't be near her. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

I had the same nightmare again. Tatia was there, laughing and picking up flowers.

_"Come, Sonja!"_

I laughed too and took her hand. The sun was shining and everything seemed perfect. Suddenly Tatia wasn't there anymore. I looked for her and called her name but she had disappeared. Then I saw the blood trail and started to follow it.

_"Help me…"_ Tatia's voice pleaded.

I looked up and saw her head on the end of the spear.

_"Help me…"_

I woke up shaking and gasping for air. The room was dark but I could tell that Kol wasn't next to me. Why would he want to be, I couldn't offer him any amusement. I was grateful that he hadn't pressured me but I was almost sure that he was satisfying his intimate needs with someone else. The thought hurt me more than it should have been. I lied down although I was sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Maybe a sip of water… I never managed to finish my thought when the horrible screaming started. My body froze for a second before I managed to get up and run towards the sound. What I saw made me stop. Finn was on his knees on the floor. He was covered with blood.

"I killed her!" he shouted. "My gods, I killed her!"

Never had I saw that kind of pain on anyone's face.

"I am sure it was an accident…" Mikael's voice said.

Finn raised his head, his eyes filled with rage.

"You did this! You cursed us all! My Isolde…"

His voice broke down and he jumped to his feet.

"I will kill you!"

His face was suddenly a face of a monster when he attacked his father who threw him against the wall.

"Calm down!" Mikael commanded.

I didn't notice that I was screaming. Mikael turned to look at me.

"Stop that."

He sounded annoyed but I couldn't stop. My mind couldn't handle all of this. He stepped in front of me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I said stop that…"

I bit his hand. Why, I had no idea, I was in shock. I couldn't do anything but stare at him when I tasted his blood in my mouth. He yanked his hand away and shoved me against the wall.

"I will teach you manners", he snapped and sank his teeth into my neck.

"Mikael!" someone shouted. "Stop!"

He didn't stop. I was desperately gasping for air but it was useless. My heartbeat was slowing down while my body gave up. In that last moment of my life, there was no light, no tunnel. There was only darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**First of all, I know that I probably wrote Elijah out of character here, but I think that all that have happened have affected him deeply; it can be easier to give up than deal with the loss. And about Finn, he truly hates being a vampire and I've always seen him kind of a tragic character. Klaus will eventually know about his daughter but that will take some time. And about Mikael turning Sonja, that was my idea from the beginning and it'll affect the storyline a lot. He was after all the first vampire.**

**Chapter 28**

Elijah felt empty. He had taken his revenge and more but all of that seemed irrelevant now. None of that changed the fact that Tatia was gone; he would never see her again. Why should he go on? Lost in his bitter thoughts he emptied another stein. He hadn't really spent time in the tavern before, not even when he had been younger, but right now it was the only place where he wanted to be. Niklaus and Kol seemed to be enjoying themselves but he barely noticed them. Apparently they were playing with this newfound ability of theirs again by making someone grunt like a pig. How amusing.

Elijah had avoided thinking about what that spell had done to all of them. It certainly hadn't simply made them stronger and faster. It had made them some kind of monsters. Should that concern him? Probably but the truth was that he really didn't care. There was this constant craving inside of him but he couldn't really put his finger on it. Actually that was a lie, he knew perfectly well what he was craving for but the thought was too repulsive to be said out loud. He wanted to stand up and kill everyone in this tavern. Not just kill them, tear their throats open and drink their blood. That was a pleasant thought. He needed another stein.

"Come on, Elijah", Niklaus said and tapped his back. "Cheer up, brother."

"Do you have an urge to tear people's throats open and drink their blood?" he asked carelessly.

Both of his brothers stared at him and took a quick look around in order to make sure that no one else had heard him.

"What?" Niklaus asked.

"You heard me."

For once his brothers seemed to be speechless. Elijah took their steins and emptied them.

"I almost hurt Sonja tonight", Kol muttered. "Could this be…another side effect?"

Before Elijah managed to control himself, he started to laugh. It certainly wasn't a happy laugh though.

"It's not a side effect, it is what we are now, monsters. Maybe we should just drop the act and start acting like ones."

His brothers looked completely stunned but before they managed to say anything, Elijah stood up and approached one of the barmaids. He gave the girl a smile and leaned towards her.

"Come with me", he whispered sending shivers down her spine.

She looked at him in wonder when he took her hand and led her outside.

"Elijah."

His brothers followed him but he ignored them and led the girl behind the tavern.

"Elijah, what are you doing?"

He smiled and caressed the girl's neck before revealing his fangs. She gasped but she didn't have time to make a sound. Her blood tasted sweet, better than anything he had tasted before. Apparently his brothers couldn't control themselves; they grabbed the girl's wrists and joined him. When her lifeless body dropped to the ground, they all stood there silently for a long while.

"Monsters", Elijah stated.

His brothers didn't seem to have anything to add to that so he turned his back to them and walked away. He had no idea where he was going and it didn't really matter, nothing mattered anymore. After a short consideration, he decided to head home. Someone seemed to be following him but he didn't care.

"Elijah."

A man's voice who called his name didn't belong to any of his brothers so he was planning to ignore it until Roland stepped in front of him. Even though it was dark, Elijah had no trouble seeing how distressed he looked.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked tensely.

"What is it?" Elijah asked not bothering to hide his disregard.

Roland didn't seem to notice his tone or then he simply ignored it.

"I… It's about Danica."

Hearing that name was enough to clear Elijah's head. He hadn't seen her since…

"Is she alright?" he asked immediately. "Has something happened?"

Roland bit his lip.

"She…she shouldn't live with my father. I realize that this is a lot to ask but I would like you to speak to your father and your brother so they would allow Sonja to take care of her."

"I thought that she was staying with the miller and his wife until Sonja would feel…better."

Roland shook his head.

"My father heard about that and picked Danica up immediately. No one would have to take care of his daughter's bastard. His words, not mine", Roland added quickly when he saw Elijah's expression. "But as you can imagine, Danica still cries for her mother and my father… I am sure you know that he is not a very gentle man."

Elijah pressed his lips together.

"No need to worry, I will take care of this."

Roland looked relieved.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate that."

Elijah nodded and walked pass him. He would definitely take care of this once and for all.

* * *

Darkness. My eyes were open but I couldn't see. I couldn't move. The realization made me panic. After a hard struggle I managed to move my hands. There was dirt all over me. Why? I couldn't understand… I had been buried on the ground. My hands were suddenly moving faster than ever before, trying desperately to release me from my dark grave. Finally I felt a breeze on my face and continued scooping. When I reached the ground, the first thing that I saw was the moon. The clouds that covered it made it look red. A bloody moon.

I pulled myself fully out of this hole where I had been and fell on my stomach. I was covered with dirt and my fingers were bleeding. Judging be the trees around me, I was in the woods. Why was I in the woods? Why had someone buried me? My mind was too blurry to find any answers. Something was really wrong, my whole body felt strange. I wrapped my arms around me and just lied there in a fetal position until I finally started to remember. Finn was a monster and Mikael… Mikael had killed me. No, that couldn't be right, I wasn't dead. Maybe he had thought that I was dead and buried me. The thought made me shiver.

I couldn't hold back my tears, what was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back there but I had no other place to go either. Kol… Would he help me? Not if I would call his brother a monster and his father a murderer. Finn had killed Isolde… How was that possible, he had loved her more than anything? And she had been with child… I felt sick and started to sob louder. This was too much. How could I… Suddenly some kind of intuition made me to jump to my feet. I was looking into the eyes of large cougar that was preparing to attack me. Apparently he saw me as an easy prey.

I should have been scared but I wasn't. At the same time than the animal took a leap towards me, I jumped and landed on his back. Without thinking I wrapped my arms tightly around the cougar and sank my teeth into his neck. The animal was struggling but he didn't stand a chance. Every drop of blood felt divine in my mouth and I didn't stop drinking until the cougar was dead. I closed my eyes and licked my lips before the reality hit me. What have I done?

I started to shake. What had happened to me, was I some kind of demon or evil spirit? Was this some kind of punishment? I could never go back home… The realization made me cry. I would never see Kol again, how could I? What would stop me from hurting him or someone else? I fell on my knees next to the dead cougar and screamed as loudly as I could. What had I done to deserve this kind of fate? It would have been much better to stay dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry I haven't updated before. I can promise that Kol won't die in this story :)**

**Chapter 29**

Elijah moved faster than ever before and he didn't stop before reaching Frederik's house. He wasn't going to leave here without Danica.

"Frederik!" he shouted banging at the door. He could have easily broken the door but he didn't want to scare Danica. Besides, he needed an invitation before he could enter the house. It took a moment before the door opened.

"Elijah," Frederik said tensely. "I assume this have to be some sort of emergency, we are all sleeping…"

"Invite me in," Elijah interrupted him using his mind control ability. He hadn't used it nearly as much as Kol and Niklaus but it seemed to be working just fine.

"Come in."

Elijah marched pass him without hesitation.

"Where is Danica?"

Frederik seemed stunned. Baldric and Wilhelm moved next to their father and Adelaide stepped out from her bedroom.

"Excuse me?" Frederik said trying to sound calm.

"I am taking Danica with me," Elijah stated calmly.

Frederik looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want with my granddaughter?"

"She is coming with me so bring her here."

Frederik frowned and crossed his arms.

"If you are serious, perhaps we can negotiate. But I will not give her to you for free."

"Frederik!" Adelaide gasped but her husband's gaze made her to stay quiet.

"You would sell her to me?" Elijah asked calmly.

Frederik nodded.

"I assume that you want her to replace Tatia but I trust that you will wait few years before…"

Filled with rage, Elijah ripped Frederik's heart out. After that things get completely out of his control. Baldric and Wilhelm looked shocked before they tried to attack him. He simply threw them against the wall like some kind of ragdolls. Adelaide was screaming before she fainted and Baldric's wife was frozen in shock.

"Elijah?"

Danica was standing next to her fainted grandmother looking at him disbelievingly with her big brown eyes. He hadn't realized that he was still holding Frederik's heart in his hand. Seeing the innocent little girl looking at him like a monster, made him to turn his head away. Oh gods… What had he become?

"Elijah!" Niklaus' voice shouted. "What have you done?"

He and Kol were standing in front of the doorway but they couldn't enter. Elijah couldn't move or speak.

"Hey, Danica," Kol said as softly as he could. "Come here, sweetheart."

The child was trembling and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok, sweetheart, come here. You remember me, don't you? I'm your uncle Kol."

She looked up and ran to him as fast as she could.

"It's ok," Kol muttered lifting her up. "I need you to invite me and uncle Niklaus into your home. Can you do that, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Please come in."

Kol smiled and touched her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you are such a brave girl." Niklaus moved in front of Baldric's wife who was still frozen like a statue. Kol touched Danica's chin.

"Look at me," he said with a soft soothing voice. "Everything is alright; you will forget all of this."

"I will forget all of this," she repeated mechanically.

"We have to clean up this mess…" Niklaus muttered.

Elijah couldn't really hear him. He dropped the heart and walked out without saying a word. The look on Danica's face… He was a monster. How could he go on like that? He removed his ring and threw it to the ground before zooming towards the woods. When the sun would rise, he would burn. That was all what he deserved.

* * *

I had no idea what to do or where to go. I had never felt so lost. The whole world seemed different now, like a veil that had been covering my face would have been suddenly lifted. Despite of my situation, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of this "new" world. The forest was so full of life, birds, small rodents, rabbits, grasshoppers, bees, worms, ants, beetles… I saw an owl sitting on a branch looking for a mouse or something for his dinner. Even the ground itself felt different under my bare feet. All the new sensations felt overwhelming. I could see, hear and feel so much more.

Yet there was the question of what was I. Apparently I was quite strong and could move fast. I hesitated before truly testing my speed. It felt like I would have been flying. That was truly amazing. The bumpy ground didn't bother me and I jumped over fallen trees effortlessly. I stopped next to a big oak tree and started to climb up like a squirrel. When I reached the treetop and looked at the scenery around me, I almost started to laugh for joy. I had never felt so free. The moon, the stars, the tree, the forest, I was one with them all. Maybe I was some kind of demon but that didn't stop me from being happy.

But I was alone and I always would be. The thought made me sad but I would just have to get used to it. I could live here in the woods and hunt like that cougar or that owl. Hopefully in time I would learn to understand what I was but before that I would have to stay away from all the people, since I wasn't sure what my demonic side would do. It was strange but I actually felt that there were two of me now, the old me and the new me. This was all so confusing; I truly hoped that I would have someone to guide me. Then it occurred to me that maybe there was.

Finn… His face definitely hadn't been a human's face. And Mikael. How had he killed me, by biting my neck? Maybe if I could go to them and… And what, give Mikael an opportunity to finish what he started. No, I definitely wouldn't go near them. But what was I supposed to do now? I should go swimming. For some reason the thought crossed my mind and in the next second I had already jumped down. I landed on my feet softly like a cat, which was quite amazing. I almost giggled while zooming towards the river.

Feeling the draught on my face and the ground under my feet made me even happier. I jumped into the river without hesitation, although the water was cold, and dived few times before turning on my back and letting the flow to carry me. The sky was bright and all the countless stars offered me some kind of company. Then I noticed a figure standing on the riverbank. I recognized him immediately as Elijah. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? I turned around and started to swim towards the riverbank. Apparently he was too distracted to notice me before I was almost in front of him.

"Elijah."

He looked completely stunned.

"Sonja? What…what are you doing there?"

I smiled at him when he held out his hand and helped me out from the water.

"You are freezing…" he muttered and removed his shirt.

"No, no, I am fine," I assured.

He looked at me like I would have lost my mind.

"What…What have happened?"

"Well, your father tried to kill me and then I woke up buried in the ground, which was unpleasant. Then I killed a cougar and climbed into a tree and now I am here with you."

He was staring at me looking completely shocked. I had no idea where my sudden urge of honesty had come from but that didn't really bother me. He was opening and closing his mouth but it took a while before anything came out.

"You…No, this can't be…" He cleared his throat. "How did my father try to kill you?" he asked sounding surprisingly calm.

"He bit my neck," I replied.

"My gods…"

I waited patiently when he apparently tried to gather his thoughts. He rubbed his temples and walked back and forth.

"My parents turned us into monsters," he finally said. "Now it seems that somehow that have happened to you as well."

"Monsters?"

He sighed and turned to look at me. His face started to change, it was like Finn's had been. I looked at him for a moment and took a step towards him.

"May I?" I asked holding out my hand.

He looked confused but he didn't say anything so I touched his face. He startled but he didn't push my hand away.

"Alright…" I muttered. "So…you…we have some sort of canine teeth?"

He stared at me disbelievingly.

"This does not scare you?"

For some very strange reason I smiled.

"Sure but to be honest I am mostly relieved."

"Relieved?" he repeated sounding stunned.

I nodded.

"After I realized that I had…changed, I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. I'm glad that I don't have to be."

He bit his lip.

"I am not going to go on as a monster. My existence will end when the sun rises."

My eyes widened.

"No. You are not a monster, Elijah. You are one of the noblest men I have ever met…"

"I have killed people," he interrupted me. "Killed them and drank their blood."

I remembered immediately what I had done to that cougar.

"So we…we need blood?"

He nodded.

"Yes, it seems so."

I thought about this new information for a moment.

"Alright…So we need blood. Does that mean that we have to kill people in order to get it?"

"What?"

"I killed that cougar but I could have stopped earlier if I would have wanted to; I think it's all about self-control."

He seemed confused.

"That does not change the fact that we are monsters…"

I cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

"You are not a monster, Elijah; I do not think that you ever could be. I mean, yes, I feel different now but I am still the person I was before, why wouldn't you be?"

He lowered his head.

"There are things you do not know…"

"I know that my sister loved you and you love her and Danica. You are a good man, Elijah, a noble man. I know that you have suffered a lot but please don't give up. Your family needs you, I am sure of that."

He was quiet for a long while. Suddenly he gasped.

"The sun… We must find shelter."

I hadn't notice that it was almost dawn. Elijah took my hand and started to lead me towards the tunnels.

"What…"

"The sun will burn us," he said tensely. "I need some time to think before…"

He didn't continue and I didn't pressure him. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but that could wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"That was unpleasant," Niklaus muttered when he and Kol were finally heading home. It was morning already and Kol felt exhausted.

"Yes, it was."

They had compelled Sonja's whole family to believe that Frederik had been attacked by a bear. Thankfully Baldric and Wilhelm had still been alive, although Baldric's arm had been broken. Things had got messy when Roland had showed up but fortunately Niklaus had caught him before he had managed to run away. What a mess. Yet Kol couldn't really blame Elijah for killing Frederik, he himself had wanted to do that several times. At least the little girl would be safe now; he had made sure of that by adding a little something into his compulsion. No member of that family would ever hurt the girl; on the contrary, they would always protect her. He had mostly done it for Sonja but to be honest he also had some selfish reasons. If Sonja would have to take care of that child, he would have to share her attention and that simply wouldn't do. Kol was aware how childish that was but he really didn't care. Sonja was his and he wasn't going to share her with anyone.

"I think we have to talk to Elijah," Niklaus said. "He certainly isn't well."

"No, he's not. But you know he just lost another woman who he loved…"

"We have all lost someone. I don't know… Elijah should be the strong one, you know."

Kol nodded. He definitely understood what Niklaus was trying to say. Elijah had always been stable and reliable like a rock, even after his wife and child had died. He had never shown his emotions.

"We shouldn't tell father about this, at least before we have talked to Elijah," Kol said.

Niklaus nodded.

"I agree."

Neither of them spoke before they were home. Kol could tell immediately that something was wrong, he could smell the blood.

"Sonja!"

"She's not here," Mikael said while stepping out from Finn's room.

"What? Where…"

"There was an incident last night," Mikael interrupted him. He seemed tired. "Apparently Isolde was about to have a miscarriage, she…she bled a lot and unfortunately… Well, your brother lost control."

Kol and Niklaus stared at their father.

"What?"

"Isolde is dead."

"My gods…" Niklaus muttered. "Where is Finn?"

Mikael shook his head.

"I do not know, he disappeared."

"Where is Sonja?" Kol asked.

Mikael seemed tense.

"She is also missing."

"What? Why are you not looking for her?" Kol shouted.

"Calm down…"

"Do not tell me to calm down! I want my wife!"

Niklaus looked worried.

"You…you don't think that Finn…"

"I don't know," Mikael replied.

"I have to find her," Kol muttered and stormed out. She was alright, she had to be.

* * *

Spending a day in the tunnels with Elijah actually wasn't so bad. He lit us a campfire and we talked. He told me everything what had happened after Henrik's death, about Esther's abilities and this spell she and Mikael had used on their children. It sounded unbelievable but obviously he was telling the truth.

"So…When Mikael killed me, he somehow passed this spell on me?" I asked trying to understand what had happened.

"Apparently," Elijah replied. "We all…had to die first."

Suddenly a thought hit me. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized that before.

"Wait, wait, we all? You mean also Kol?"

He looked surprised.

"Yes, me, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah."

"Kol is like us?" I asked wanting to make sure that I had understood him correctly.

"Yes."

I smiled, although I knew that it was wrong to be happy about that, he must had been just as confused than I was. But I wouldn't lose him, at least I hoped so. Maybe we could get through this together, learn how to deal with this strange new life.

"Sonja, there is something else I need to tell you," Elijah said. His serious tone made me to look at him.

"What is it?"

He looked so distressed that I touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"I…I understand that you will hate me after this but I must tell you the truth."

I was starting to be nervous so I moved a little closer to him.

"Elijah, what is it?"

He sighed.

"Last night your brother Roland came to me and asked me to help him to protect Danica from your father."

I gasped. No… How could I have forgotten Danica? She had been with the miller's family because I had been too selfish and weak to take care of her.

"I must go to her…" I muttered and stood up but Elijah grabbed my hand.

"You can not go outside before the sunset; I told you that the sun burns us."

"But…I have to…What did papa do to her?"

Elijah stood up and took both of my hands.

"I went there last night in order to take Danica with me but your father… He wanted to sell her to me, so I could…replace Tatia." He sounded just as repulsed as I was. "I…I lost control and I killed him. I killed your father."

I was too astounded to speak. Papa was dead… He could never hurt Danica again. Or mama or me. The thought was… relieving. How could I think like that, he was my father? A father who I had been afraid of all my life. A father who had hurt me and my siblings more times than I could remember. Should I be sad that he was dead? Yes, probably, but the truth was that I wasn't sad.

"Sonja?" Elijah asked cautiously.

I looked at him and squished his hand.

"I don't hate you."

He looked surprised.

"You wanted to protect Danica, how could I hate you for that?"

Apparently he didn't know what to say, so we both sat down and looked at the campfire. I didn't know how long the silence lasted but it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"The sun burns us," I finally said. "Is there something else I should know?"

He nodded and told me about this flower, vervain, and the fact that I wouldn't be able to enter anyone's home without an invitation. That was good to know. He also told me about the rings Esther had made for them. The day went by fast and when it was finally time to go outside, I felt nervous. Elijah and I had agreed that we would go home. He had promised to make sure that Mikael wouldn't try to harm me again. Of course facing Mikael made me nervous but surprisingly I was even more nervous to face Kol. Would he still want to be with me? I squished Elijah's hand tightly when we headed home. I was barefoot and I was wearing the same grey nightgown than last night. When we approached the house I noticed that no one seemed to be sleeping.

"You have to do something!" Kol's voice shouted. "She couldn't have simply disappeared!"

"Kol…" Esther's voice said.

I swallowed and looked at Elijah who tapped my shoulder reassuringly. He marched to the door and opened it.

"My son…" Esther's relieved voice said. "I am so glad that you are here."

"I did not come alone," Elijah said calmly and held out his hand for me. I was very nervous when I moved next to him. Esther and Mikael looked completely shocked. Niklaus and Rebekah were also there, they seemed surprised.

"Sonja," Kol gasped and took a step towards me. "What…"

"Perhaps you should show them," Elijah said calmly.

I nodded and did like we had practiced, letting my fangs out. Kol's eyes widened and everyone in the room was staring at me.

"This can not be…" Mikael muttered. "This is impossible."

I looked at him and frowned, I was still a little upset because he had killed me. That was a sentence I never thought I would use.

"Why did you bury me?" I asked before I managed to stop myself. "It was cold and dark and I was alone. Why did you…"

"Shut your mouth," Mikael hissed. "You shouldn't be alive."

Kol's eyes narrowed before he turned to look at his father.

"You did this to her? You hurt my Sonja?"

"It was an accident," Mikael replied tensely. "I never meant to kill her…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Kol attacked him.

"I'll kill you!" he growled.

"Stop it!" Esther shouted.

Mikael's fangs came out when he grabbed Kol's arm and twisted it back.

"Let him go!" I shouted and jumped on his back wrapping my arms around him like I had done with the cougar. He growled and tried to remove me but I didn't let go.

"Get her off me!" he growled.

Suddenly Rebekah started to giggle hysterically. All the others seemed uncertain should they help Mikael or me. Kol was just staring at us with his mouth open. Finally I jumped down and looked at Mikael. He seemed to be too confused to speak.

"I didn't like dying and I won't let anyone to hurt my husband," I heard myself saying. "Excuse me."

I walked into my bedroom in order to find something to wear. I definitely never wanted to see this nightgown again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning, there are "intimate" scenes in this chapter, again marked with xxxxxxxxxxx :)**

**Chapter 31**

"Well," Elijah muttered after his father had stormed out. "That was not something you see every day."

Esther seemed pale when she followed Mikael outside. Clearly she hadn't known that her spell could spread like this.

"Did you see how she moved?" Rebekah asked. "Like a cougar or something."

Niklaus said something as well but Kol wasn't paying any attention to his siblings. His legs were already taking him towards Elijah's room. When he slowly opened the door, he saw Sonja standing naked in front of the wooden chest that contained her modest wardrobe. She had thrown her nightgown to the floor. He couldn't do anything except stare at her when she picked up a simple beige gown and got dressed. Finally she turned to look at him insecurely. He closed the door and took a step towards her.

They looked at each other for a long while before he moved in front of her and touched her cheek. He felt a shiver racing up her spine. She closed her eyes and kissed his hand. No words were needed in that moment. He cupped her face and started to kiss her. At first his kisses were gentle, he tasted this new flavor in her lips, nipping and sucking them. She moaned softly and opened her mouth against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth but this time her tongue didn't make it so easy for him. For a moment she actually made him fight for domination. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so their hips touched. She was sucking his lower lip, driving him crazy for lust. He was already sliding his hand under her gown when she suddenly pulled away.

"Not here," she said determinedly. No more than a second later, she had opened the window shutter and jumped out. He heard himself growling before he followed her. She was fast, all he saw was a glimpse of her gown when she disappeared into the woods. He moved faster than ever before when he went after her. The chase made him even more turned on, if that was even possible. He wasn't completely sure if he would have caught his prey unless she wouldn't have stopped. She was standing on a fallen tree, barefoot and her long hair down, looking like some kind of mirage. She was gorgeous, like a goddess. He licked his lips when she gave him a seductive smile. When he took a long leap towards her, she jumped on a branch and then on the ground. He tried to reach her again but she was faster.

"Sonja," he growled gritting his teeth.

She let out a soft laughter and shook her head.

"You must catch me first, my husband." Like that wasn't enough, she actually made him watch when she slowly took her gown off and dropped it to the ground. He had never been so turned on in his life but she still didn't let him catch her. She moved softly and gracefully like a cat when she jumped from one branch to the next. He couldn't take it anymore, so he slammed the tree on which branches she was jumping. It started to fell down, making her let out a surprised holler. He caught her before she managed to reach the ground.

"Naughty girl," he muttered when he was holding her tightly in his arms. There was no way he was going to let her escape. She smiled and nipped his lower lip. Was this really the shy timid girl he had married? He had thought that it would take years before she would recover from all the damage her father had done to her and he had been willing to give her all the time she would need. Clearly this new…life or what ever it was, at the moment he couldn't have cared less, suited her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like teasing, do you, my sweet," he purred and placed her on the ground. She didn't have time to say anything when he trapped her small frame under him and spread her legs. She moaned uncontrollably when he started to move his fingers with inhuman speed.

"You like this?" he asked huskily.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Then say it or I'll stop."

"No! Please don't stop," she managed to say between her moans.

He smiled and added another finger, making her scream. Her body was squirming under him when she reached her climax. He didn't give her any time to recover before he thrust into her a little more forcefully than he had intended. She sank her nails into his shoulders and growled. When she tilted her head back, he noticed that her fangs had come out. So had his. He moved faster and faster, making her scream even louder. All the new sensations filled his mind until he suddenly felt a sting on his neck. That made him to let out a growl. Sonja had just bit him; there was blood all over her lips.

He kissed her hungrily and bit her neck at the same time when he reached his climax. Her blood tasted divine, sweet and delicious. He licked the wounds clean and kissed her again before pulling out. For a moment he simply enjoyed the beauty of her when her bright blue eyes looked at him in wonder. Her hands started to remove his shirt; he hadn't realized that he was still wearing it. He helped her to take it off and groaned when she kissed his chest and ran her fingers over his torso. She smiled and turned them around so she was on top of him before she attacked his lips. The force of her passion surprised him completely, her grip on his shoulders felt viselike. He growled when she bit him again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I…Did I hurt you?"

He managed to shake his head, forming a word felt impossible. She was nipping and sucking his neck, turning him on again. This time he let her be in control, although it was very difficult. She brought her finger on his lips and he touched it with his fangs and tongue. She giggled and let his mouth replace that finger with her breast. He was very careful not to break her soft skin and she moaned loudly when his mouth played with both of her breasts. She smiled before moving towards his waist.

"Sonja…" he groaned when she started to rode him, flipping her hair back and forth. She truly was like a goddess. Finally she fell on his chest, apparently completely satisfied. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her.

"Mine," he growled. "You are mine."

He truly meant that, he would never let her go. A perfect woman. A goddess. And she was all his.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Esther had always been a woman who loved her family more than anything. She had always been willing to give her life for her husband and her children in a heartbeat. Her mother had been a very powerful witch and she had taught Esther since she had been old enough to talk. Somehow her mother had sensed the strength in her long before Esther had learned how to use it. After a plague had killed Esther's father, her two sisters and her brother, she and her mother had lived a peaceful life in a small cottage. Her mother had earned their modest living as a healer of their small village.

Then one day when Esther had been gathering some herbs for her mother in the woods, she had run into a son of a wealthy landowner. She had been 16 back then, a beautiful girl with a long golden hair. He had fallen for her immediately and started to court her in every possible way. Her mother hadn't been very happy about that, neither had his father, but this persistent young suitor hadn't given up. At first Esther had found him spoiled and arrogant but he had proved her wrong.

Esther couldn't help but smile when she thought about that. If there was a one true love for everyone, hers was Mikael; there was no doubt about that. They had been through so much together, always supporting each other. He had never treated her as his inferior, no; they had always been companions, although naturally he was the head of their household. The years had shaped him, he was much harsher now, but he was still the man who she loved. The problem was that he wasn't really a man anymore, he was something else entirely, some kind of beast. So were her beloved children. Her heart was almost breaking when she looked at them now.

They had all gathered at the dinner table, although the atmosphere was very tense. Mikael looked callous, like a statue, Elijah seemed absent-minded, Rebekah had barely touched her food, Niklaus was nowhere to be found and there had been no word from Finn. Kol and Sonja sat opposite each other, constantly making sure that the other one hadn't suddenly disappeared. They were acting like they would have been possessed. It had been two days since Sonja had came back from…well, from the death. Esther had no idea how could that be possible. Could this thing spread like some kind of new plague? This was all her fault, if she would have only listened to Ayanna…

"Mother?"

Esther was so distracted that Kol had to call for her few times before she finally noticed him.

"Yes, Kol?"

"Did you hear what I told you about Sonja's necklace?"

"No, I am sorry, could you repeat that?"

Kol didn't seem to find his mother's absent-mindedness strange at all; he simply repeated what he had said.

"The necklace that I gave to her as an engagement gift, I carved the charm from the white oak tree. She was wearing it today and the charm burned me very badly, much worse than vervain. Is the white oak tree another side effect of the spell?"

"Yes, I believe it is," Esther replied quietly. "I used some bark of that tree in the spell, I thought since the tree is very rare, it would be safe."

"What do you mean safe?" Mikael asked.

Esther looked at her husband.

"I mean balance, even magic have its limitations. In exchange for strength and speed, nature demands some other weaknesses."

"Like the sun and vervain," Elijah stated.

Esther nodded.

"Yes, but I can assure you that I did not know about those ones."

"What can this tree do then?" Kol asked. "Kill us?"

It sounded that he wasn't completely serious but Esther's silence wiped the smile off his face.

"You can not be serious…this tree actually can kill us. When were you planning to mention that?"

"I have had…other things on my mind," Esther muttered tensely.

"We have to burn that tree," Kol said determinedly.

Before anyone managed to reply, the front door flew open and Niklaus walked in clearly drunk, his arm wrapped around the waist of a young woman. Esther recognized her as one of the barmaids.

"Good evening everyone," Niklaus said cheerfully. "I thought I should bring you some dessert."

There were bite marks on the girl's neck and wrist but she was just smiling.

"Come, Bekah, have a taste, she's delicious."

Esther was too horrified to speak.

"Niklaus," Elijah said warningly.

"Oh come on, big brother, you were the one who said that we should drop the act and be what we are. We can enjoy her together, just like the other one."

Elijah pressed his lips together and gave his brother an angry glare. Niklaus simply shrugged.

"Fine. How about you Sonja, would you like to join me for a drink?"

"No, thank you," she muttered.

Esther had been too shocked to move but now she forced herself to look at Mikael. She had never seen him so angry.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Niklaus smiled.

"Drink, father?"

Mikael stood up and moved in front of him in a fraction of a second.

"How dare you," he growled and threw Niklaus against the wall. Elijah, Kol, Sonja and Rebekah jumped up and moved next to Niklaus.

"Calm down, father," Elijah said.

"Do not tell me to calm down," Mikael growled. "I will teach that boy a lesson he will never forget."

Niklaus let out a bitter laughter before his eyes turned yellow.

"Go ahead; give me your best shot, _father_." He spitted the last word out so loathingly that in that moment Esther realized that he knew the truth. No… She couldn't move.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, boy?" Mikael asked icily.

"As a matter of fact, there is. All these years you have treated me like I would be worthless and now I finally know why." He paused but Esther couldn't say anything to stop him. "I know that that you are not my father."

A complete silence followed his words. Esther was shaking; she hoped that this was just a nightmare.

"What did you say?" Mikael asked callously.

"Stop pretending, I know the truth! My father was a wolf!"

Mikael's eyes narrowed before he slowly turned to Esther.

"Tell me that the boy is lying." His voice held absolutely no emotion. Esther tried to open her mouth but she couldn't get a word out. That was all that Mikael needed to know before storming out.

"Mother…" Elijah started but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. She caught a glimpse of Niklaus' yellow eyes before walking slowly towards her bedroom. There was a lot that Mikael could forgive her but not this. She knew that she had lost him for good; it was possible that she would even lose her life but there was something she was going to do before that. Out of all her mistakes, there was at least one she could fix.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The flames that consumed an ancient tree looked almost beautiful. Niklaus could have watched them the whole night. Unfortunately he was starting to sober up. Yet that didn't make him to regret anything that had happened, he felt freer now than ever before. Elijah stood next to him looking at the burning tree with his arms crossed. Rebekah was on his other side holding his hand. She had assured him that nothing had changed; he was still her brother who she loved very much. Kol and Sonja were standing next to Elijah. None of them had said a word for a long while.

Niklaus had no idea what would happen now, obviously he couldn't go back home. Where would he go? Away from this place, that was for sure. Maybe his siblings would want to go with him. They could go anywhere, do what ever they wanted. The thought made him smile. He even played with the idea of finding Drusilla and making her his. For some reason he still thought about her a lot. Since he wanted her, he couldn't see any reason why he couldn't have her.

"What are you doing?" an angry voice suddenly asked.

They all turned around and saw Roderik.

"Are you trying to burn the village, can't you see that the fire can spread?" he yelled. "You just wait when Waldhar hears about this…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Rebekah moved in front of him and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Rebekah!" Elijah shouted but Niklaus and Kol merely chuckled.

"She really is a little beast," Kol said. Sonja pressed her lips together and turned her head away. "Leave something for us too!" Kol demanded and zoomed next to Rebekah and her squirming prey. Niklaus was just about to join them when he felt something strange, some kind of sting inside of him. Something was really wrong, the pain almost made him to pass out.

"Niklaus?" Sonja asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

His siblings didn't notice what was happening, they had all gathered around Roderik.

"Stop this…" Elijah's voice said but Niklaus barely heard him.

"Niklaus?"

Sonja touched his shoulder making him flinch. His insides were on fire, just like when he had turned into a wolf. That didn't make any sense, the moon wasn't full. And besides, would he even turn into a wolf now when he was…what ever he was. Then the realization hit him. His mother… He zoomed home as fast as he could. The pain was getting worse; it felt like a part of him was dying. He kicked the door open and saw Esther standing in a middle of a circle she had drawn on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering words he couldn't understand.

"Mother!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

She stopped chanting and opened her eyes.

"What I had to do," she replied callously.

Niklaus was staring at her furiously.

"You… Undo it! You had no right…"

"On the contrary," she interrupted him. "It is my duty to fix the damage I have done. I have broken the balance of nature, the most sacred rule than my mother taught me. I turned you all into monsters but that will end tonight. I will not let this curse to spread."

"What are you going to do then, kill us?" Niklaus hissed.

"I will stop you no matter what I have to…" Before Esther managed to finish her sentence, Niklaus moved in front of her ripped her heart out. The shock on her face mirrored his.

"Mother…"

She let out a one final breath before her lifeless body started to fall down. Niklaus caught her before she hit the floor.

"No…I…Mother, I didn't…" He cradled his mother's body in his arms. What had he done? "Mother…"

"Niklaus?"

It was Rebekah's distressed voice from outside.

"We must all run, father had lost his mind…" She stopped in the doorway and gasped in shock.

"Mother!"

"I was too late," Niklaus heard himself saying. "She was already dead. Father…"

Rebekah started to scream, making Elijah and Kol to come in running.

"He killed her! Father killed our mother!"

Sonja came in after Kol and wrapped her arms around Rebekah who started to cry hysterically. Niklaus felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He could never tell the truth, his siblings wouldn't forgive him. They would abandon him and he would be all alone.

"We must go," Elijah said callously. "Father can be here in any minute. He was trying to salvage some branches from the white oak tree, he said and he would have to fix his mistake."

Niklaus stood up and lifted Esther's body in his arms.

"I am not leaving her here," he said before his siblings managed to say anything. "I will find a proper place to bury her."

No one was arguing, they all ran to the stables and started to saddle horses.

"The animals…" Sonja muttered when Kol positioned her on top of his brown stallion.

"Someone will surely take them," Elijah said absent-mindedly before they all rode into the night. They didn't stop before the sun was rising and the village was far behind them. All five of them jumped down while their horses rested.

"We need a plan," Elijah said calmly.

"I think we should split up," Kol stated.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"If father will come after us, we shouldn't make it too easy for him."

"But we are stronger if we stay together," Rebekah said. There were still tears in her eyes.

"I think I have to agree with Kol," Niklaus said. "It would be much harder for Mikael to find us if we are not all together."

Niklaus realized that this was the first time when he had called his father, or the man who he had thought was his father, Mikael. Why would he call him father?

"How…how will we split up then?" Rebekah asked sadly. They all looked at each other. Kol wrapped his arm tightly around Sonja's waist; it was obvious that they would stay together. Rebekah's hand automatically found Niklaus' and he gave his sister a warm smile.

"Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

He hesitated.

"I…"

"You should go with Nik and Bekah," Kol said.

"Please, Elijah," Rebekah pleaded.

He nodded.

"Yes, that sounds…a functional solution."

Rebekah hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"We should go," Kol said callously and took Sonja's hand.

"Wait," she protested and hugged Rebekah.

"Take care of yourself," Sonja muttered. "All of you." She also hugged Niklaus and Elijah.

"You too," Elijah said. "And this isn't goodbye; we will see each other again."

Clearly they all wanted to believe that.

"Let's go," Kol said sounding a bit inpatient. Goodbyes really weren't his thing. He only wanted to take Sonja and leave. When he got on his horse and positioned her in front of him, he didn't look back. There was a whole world right in front of him; he was finally free to go where ever he wanted and discover all its wonders. His arms wrapped instinctively tighter around Sonja who leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You and me, my sweet," he whispered in her ear. "Always and forever."

She nodded.

"Always and forever."

* * *

After a long ride Kol and I finally camped for a night. He lit us a campfire on a field where our horse could eat and rest. We had no blankets, nothing that would offer us any kind of shelter, only each other. That night we held each other tightly like lost children, trying desperately to seek some kind of comfort from each other's presence. Our whole world had fallen apart and I cried for hours. I cried because of Henrik, because of Tatia, because of Esther, because of my mother, my brothers and Danica. I knew that I would never see them again.

I even cried because of us. What kind of future would wait for us now? I had felt so free before and for some very strange reason the fact that I was a demon hadn't bothered me, since Kol was one too. I had naively thought that we could continue our life just like before; even the thought of living in the same household with Mikael hadn't bothered me. The first night Kol and I had spent together after I had changed, still amazed me. I wouldn't have ever thought that I could act like that without any shame or remorse. That must have been my demon side. Speaking of which, I was hungry.

"Kol?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I would like to…hunt," I said quietly.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"I do not think that there is any settlement near…"

"No, no, I can hunt an animal, I just need…" I wasn't sure how to finish my sentence but he seemed to understand what I meant.

"Alright, let's hunt then."

He stood up and held out his hand for me, which was a cute gesture. Despite of our situation, I felt a little excited. I removed my shoes before we headed to the woods; I wanted to feel the ground under my feet. It didn't take long before I heard some movement and found myself crouching like a cougar stalking its prey. I couldn't help but wonder if the cougar's blood had somehow affected me but I didn't have time to think about that now. I took a long leap and caught a deer. Its blood tasted different than cougar's but it was still good. I looked up and saw Kol staring at me.

"Come," I said. "We can share."

He seemed confused when he approached me and kneeled next to my prey. He didn't bother to hide his loathing but he drank either way.

"I prefer people's blood," he complained.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You are like a big baby."

His eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?"

I let out a scream when he suddenly jumped on me and trapped me under him.

"Will you take that back?" he asked when he pinned my wrists above my head.

"Never," I replied and showed him my fangs.

His lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh, we shall see about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gasped when I felt his hand between my legs. He knew just how to tease me; his touch was driving me crazy.

"Kol…" I moaned when his skilled fingers found my most sensitive spot.

"Will you take it back?" he purred.

I bit my lip.

"Yes, yes, I'll take it back," I moaned praying that he wouldn't stop.

Thankfully he didn't stop before he had made me to scream his name.

"Good girl," he purred and started to undress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enjoyed looking at his body, not to mention touching it. This felt right, natural, like he would have been made for me. Maybe he was.

"Mine," I heard myself growling when I grabbed his shoulders.

He looked surprised and started to chuckle.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." He leaned towards me and touched my lips with his. "You and me. I will never let you go."

"Likewise," I replied and pulled him closer. "I love you, Kol."

He smiled and I saw warmth in his eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet."

In that moment I felt completely happy. The past or the future didn't matter; all I wanted was to be with this man. My companion.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Sonja, you must come with me," Kol demanded once again.

I shook my head.

"No, thank you, I am fine here."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I will bring you a new gown."

"Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek. "Have fun."

"It won't be fun without you," he pouted and huffed before heading towards a village. We had camped in the woods and the brown stallion was nickering restlessly.

"It's alright," I muttered petting the horse's head.

It had been almost three months since we had left from our home and I hadn't slept even a one night in a bed after that. I loved sleeping on the ground, climbing into trees, swimming in rivers and ponds and hunting in the woods. I didn't wear shoes anymore and sometimes I enjoyed running in the woods completely naked. Kol liked to call me his little forest nymph. I would have been completely happy like this but I knew that Kol wasn't. He hated to feed on animals and he didn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary.

When ever we passed a village, he usually spent the whole night there, having few steins in a tavern and feeding on anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. I had noticed that his demon side was somehow…what, darker than mine? Or maybe stronger, I wasn't really sure. He didn't show any kindness or compassion towards anyone except me. One time he even said to me that humans were nothing but cattle, why he should value their lives. Had he really forgotten that we used to be humans, not so long ago? Yet when he was holding me after we had made love, he seemed just like the man I had married.

He talked about wanting to travel to Europe and I had already agreed, since I could see how important that was to him. We would head towards the coast and find a ship that would take us to "the old land" as he called it. I had never seen the ocean, not to mention been in a ship so I was a little nervous but also excited. I definitely wanted to swim in the ocean. I sat down next to a campfire and touched a hem of a beautiful blue gown Kol had brought me from the previous village where he had been.

Since I didn't feel like hunting, I lied down on the ground and looked at the stars above me. Everything felt alright and I was about to close my eyes until I heard someone approaching. I was on my feet in a fraction of a second but I started to relax when I caught Kol's scent. Wait; there was also a foreign scent. A human. I tensed again when Kol appeared between the trees with a pretty young woman. Her big brown eyes looked at me in wonder but she was smiling.

"I brought you a little gift, my sweet," Kol said before I managed to ask anything. "Does she please you?"

I couldn't understand what he meant. Apparently he noticed my confusion.

"I want you to taste her."

My eyes widened.

"Kol…I…I can not…"

"Sonja," he said firmly. "I am not asking. You must learn to feed on people; there are no deer in a ship."

"But…"

"No arguments, it is best to start practicing right now before we arrive at the coast."

He crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. I knew that he wouldn't change his mind so I swallowed before looking at the woman who was still smiling.

"Hello," I heard myself saying.

"Hello," she replied kindly.

I hesitated before approaching her. Kol took few steps back but he was watching me like a hawk.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Elise."

"It is nice to meet you, Elise, my name is Sonja. Would you like to take a seat with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

We both sat on the ground next to the campfire. I had no idea what I was doing; did I really want to know anything about her? I wasn't going to take her life. The thought was suddenly very clear on my mind. Hadn't I said to Elijah that all it would take was self-control? I could only pray that I would have enough of it.

"Do you have a family, Elise?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, I have a husband and a son."

I forced myself to picture that image in my head. There was a man who would miss his wife and a child who would miss his mother. Could I really do this? I looked at Kol but his expression told me that this wasn't open for discussion. I had to concentrate so I looked into this woman's eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid," I said softly and touched her hair. She smiled and nodded when I touched her neck. Her skin felt soft and warm and I saw the veins right beneath it.

"Everything is alright," I said before I let my fangs out. She didn't seem startled at all and I reminded myself one last time what was at stake before I leaned towards her and touched her neck with my lips. She flinched a little when my fangs broke her skin; I tried to be as careful as possible. Her blood was very different than anything I had tasted before. For a moment it felt like I would have tasted the very essence of her being. I could feel who she was, her hopes, dreams and fears. That was a strange experience. When I had fed on animals, I had always felt their life-force, but this was different. She was a human so her consciousness was wider than animal's. I pulled away wiping some blood off my face and made a mental note to myself that I would have to learn how to feed without making so much mess.

"I am sorry," I muttered and licked her wounds clean. Then I bit my wrist and told her to take a sip. She obeyed without saying a word. After her wounds were healed, I took her hand.

"Thank you, Elise, for your gift. Now I want you to go home to your husband and son and forget all of this."

She nodded and stood up. Kol didn't try to stop her, he was staring at me. I knew that look better than well, his eyes were full of lust.

"That was…" he muttered. "Undress. Now."

I frowned and jumped to my feet.

"I do not appreciate…" I started but he was already in front of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and started to lick the blood on my face. It wasn't difficult to feel how aroused he was. He had no patience to remove my gown so he simply tore it straight off my body. I was about to protest, that was my only gown, but he silenced me with a deep passionate kiss. I was kissing him back with the same urgency when he wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me against a tree. He unbuckled his pants and slammed into me rougher than usually, he was seriously turned on. I cried out and my nails were digging into his shoulders.

"Sonja," he groaned and started to move faster. I tilted my head back when I felt my climax getting closer. My nails were digging deeper, making his shoulders to bleed but he didn't even notice that. I screamed when I came and let my body to collapse. He followed me almost immediately and kissed me before placing me on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around me and let his hand rest on my stomach. For a while we both just lied there looking at the stars.

"You owe me a new gown," I muttered.

He chuckled.

"I will give you as many gowns as you like. When we will get to Europe, I will make sure that you are dressed like a princess."

"A princess… Does that mean that I have to start to wear shoes?"

He chuckled again and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, my sweet, it does."

"Oh…" I bit my lip. "I guess that also means that I can't run in the woods naked anymore."

"No, no, no, you can and actually I insist that you will. But only if you let me watch."

I frowned and nipped his neck.

"Ouch. Aren't you a naughty girl."

I smiled and leaned my head on his chest. His presence made me feel safe and it didn't take long before I was fast asleep.

* * *

"You have to join me! This is amazing!" Sonja said before another wave hit her. She laughed and spun around in the water like a dolphin. Kol couldn't help but smile when he saw her childlike joy; apparently she really loved the ocean. Her eyes had widened with amazement when she had caught the first glimpse of the sparkling water and no more than a second later she had been already swimming. That had been two hours ago, but who was counting. Kol didn't feel like swimming so he settled for watching her. He had never thought that it would be possible to feel like this towards anyone. Every day this woman found new ways to amaze him and make him to want her more. The innocence in her that had remained despite of everything that had happened didn't cease to fascinate him.

Even though they were both something more than humans, she was still everything that he wasn't. The monster in him had become louder, it demanded blood and destruction. A part of him wanted to let it to take over and enjoy the ride, like he sometimes did. All the people he had drained didn't mean anything, all that he cared about was her. She brought him peace and happiness, even the monster in him knew how to appreciate that. Yet, the monster was always there, he couldn't shut it out even if he would have wanted to. But the truth was that he really didn't want to. This was what he was, what he was born to be. At least so it felt.

Who said that a monster couldn't love? His monster, as dark as it was, loved this woman just as much as he did. She was all that mattered. When they would get to Europe he would certainly give her everything she could possibly want. But first they had to find a ship to take them there. He was just pondering where the nearest port would be, when he heard something.

Kol turned his head and saw five riders who were apparently escorting a carriage pulled by four magnificent looking horses. The whole group was traveling across the coastline and they were approaching him fast. He didn't move when they all stopped next to him. The riders, who seemed like experienced warriors with their swords and bows, looked vigilant. Then the carriage door opened and a man stepped out. Kol had never seen anyone dressed like that; his clothes were made of some kind of strange shiny fabric. The man was maybe a little older than he; he had blondish hair and a beard.

"You, peasant," he said quite rudely. "Does this woman belong to you?"

Kol hadn't even noticed that Sonja was standing few steps behind him wearing a soaking wet gown.

"Yes, she does," Kol replied calmly. His monster was already purring, it knew that the blood would spill soon.

"I want to buy her, name your price," the man demanded.

"For what purpose do you want her for?" Kol asked keeping his calm tone.

The man looked at him and let out a mocking laughter.

"Not very smart, are you, boy? I have a long journey ahead of me back to England and she will offer me and perhaps my men some entertainment."

The five riders looked at Sonja and grinned.

"You are going to Europe?" Kol asked.

The man looked annoyed.

"I have no time to chat with some filthy peasant, my ship is waiting. Take the woman," he ordered his men.

Kol snapped the man's neck without and effort, he didn't want to ruin those fancy clothes that would soon be his. The five riders were dead just as quickly. The monster rejoiced when it got a taste of their blood.

"Please, please, don't kill me," someone pleaded.

Kol dropped the body of the last rider and turned to look at Sonja who had kneeled next to an old man who was the carriage driver.

"It's alright," she said calmingly. "We are not going to kill you."

"Who was this man?" Kol asked demandingly.

The old man avoided looking at him, probably because his face was covered with blood.

"Lo…Lord Tybalt…a…a trader fro…from England," he stuttered.

Kol nodded.

"Good. And he has his own ship?"

"Ye…yes."

"Wonderful." Kol grabbed the trembling man and looked into his eyes. "You will calm down and take us there. I am Lord Tybalt, do you understand?"

The man nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

Kol smiled and tapped at his shoulder.

"Good man."

Kol turned to look at Sonja who seemed a little confused. He grinned and bowed.

"Your carriage is waiting, my lady."

She looked at the simple wooden carriage curiously; obviously she had never seen one before. Kol noticed that she was very careful not to look at the bodies on the ground.

"They would have hurt you," he said.

She nodded.

"Yes, I know. If I would be a human."

She didn't continue, so he helped her in the carriage, although she could have easily got in by herself. He sat down next to her and kissed her hand.

"My Sonja… I will never let anyone to hurt you."

She smiled.

"I am not helpless, you know."

He grinned.

"Yes, I definitely know. I pity anyone who is foolish enough to think that."

He really meant that. Despite of her sweet and innocent appearance, there was a little beast inside of her. That only made him want her more.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_England, 2 years later_

"Kol!" I shouted when I ran across the courtyard towards the stables. My long red gown was slowing me down but I couldn't take it off here, even though I was wearing an under gown. I was supposed to act like a lady, not like some kind of savage. Stupid gown… I stopped in front of the stables. Unfortunately I was too late. Kol looked up and stepped over a young man's body.

"You didn't have to kill him…" I started angrily.

"Do you think that I am blind?" he interrupted me fierily. "I saw how he looked at you!"

I pressed my lips together.

"You can not simply kill everyone who looks at me…"

"I can and I will," he snapped stubbornly. "You are mine!"

"That doesn't mean that you can simply kill innocent people, Rowan never did anything to deserve this."

His eyes narrowed.

"Rowan? You call the stable boy Rowan?"

"That is…was his name," I said tensely.

He looked at me furiously.

"Did you feed on him?"

"No, you have told me that you don't want me to feed on men."

He moved in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Have you obeyed me?"

I was starting to get annoyed but I nodded.

"Yes, I have not feed on men since we came to Europe. But as you know, there were no women on that ship."

"Do not remind me about that," he muttered gloomily. "All those filthy disgusting men staring at you… Every day I wanted to rip their eyes out."

"You did that," I reminded him.

The memory brought a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh yes, what a great moment that was…"

I sighed and freed myself from his grip.

"Kol, why are you acting like this? You are the only man I have ever been with or want to be with, there is no reason for you to be so jealous."

"You are mine," he repeated like that would explain everything. "Say it."

I knew that he wouldn't give up so I said the words he wanted to hear.

"I am yours."

He smiled and took a step towards me but I backed away before he could touch me.

"Are you mine?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"What?"

I felt more determined than ever before.

"You want me to be yours, but are you mine?"

He grinned.

"Come here and let me show you…"

"Say it," I demanded making sure that I stayed out of his reach.

He frowned.

"Yes, Sonja, I am yours. You should know that by now."

"So do you," I pointed out.

He bit his bottom lip.

"Forgive me. I am trying to control myself but even the thought of some other man touching you…"

"That will never happen," I assured and allowed him to reach me. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face in my hair.

"My Sonja…"

I caressed his back hoping that he had calmed down; I didn't want him to kill any more of our servants. The thought of having servants was still difficult to understand, even though we had lived in a castle that had belonged to lord Tybalt for over a year now. This England seemed like an interesting place and I believed that I would like it here.

"Are you hungry, my sweet?" Kol asked.

I understood immediately the hidden meaning of his question. For some reason he loved to watch me feed, it turned him on, even though I never killed my prey. That wasn't something I wanted to do and he had always respected that. Although I couldn't quite understand his fascination, I always let him watch. What wouldn't a wife do for her husband? Besides, he always rewarded me generously, no matter how aroused he was.

"Yes, actually I am," I purred. "Perhaps you have someone on mind?"

"Well, I thought you might want to try that little blonde maid," he replied casually. "But of course it's your choice."

I nodded.

"Yes, she seems…delicious." I licked my lips before the last word. His expression told me that he was already turned on. The fact that I got him to react like that gave me more confidence. When we had first arrived here I had been a little worried. What if he would find someone more beautiful and forget all about me. Then I had finally gathered enough courage to ask him about it, did he want to be with someone else? His response had surprised me completely.

"I have a perfect woman, why would I settle for anything less? You are the only woman I want."

I had never been so happy; I only wanted to be with him. What else would I possible need?

* * *

The monster was finally satisfied. For now. Kol ran his fingers over Sonja's neck and caressed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Hmm…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"_Mine_," the monster growled inside his head. Or maybe that was all him, it was harder and harder to tell the difference. He kissed Sonja's neck before getting up as carefully as possible; he didn't want to wake her. He felt too restless to sleep so he got dressed and silently opened the door. Perhaps a nice little walk was just what he needed. Living in a big stone castle still felt foreign to him.

The memory of his home crossed his mind, but he got rid of it quickly. That life was gone; there was no point even to think about it. He had refused to think about his siblings or his parents. It had been almost three years since he had last seen any of them. Funny, it felt more like three weeks. Somehow the time didn't matter anymore. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice how quiet the castle was. Unnaturally quiet, there was no movement anywhere. He headed outside and was about to walk towards the stables when something hit his chest. It was an arrow. Kol looked at it disbelievingly.

"Kill the demons!" someone shouted.

The whole group of armed men ran across the courtyard. If Kol wasn't mistaken, they were from the village nearby. Perhaps he should have bothered to get rid of at least some of the bodies; he hadn't felt any need to clean up after himself. Oh well, should have, could have, would have. He grabbed the arrow and yanked it off his chest. That hurt. He snapped the neck of the first man who attacked him and ripped the next ones heart out. This was so boring, there was no challenge… His thoughts were cut off when he heard something from inside the castle. Sonja was screaming in pain. He had never moved so fast in his life. There were four men inside their bedchambers.

"Burn, you demon whore!" one of them shouted.

Sonja's whole body was on fire and her terrified screams were like a dagger in Kol's heart.

"Sonja!"

He acted immediately. The intruders were dead within a second, although he wouldn't have liked anything more than take his time with them, but there was no time. Sonja was rolling on the floor screaming so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, putting the flames out. She was badly burned and her whole body was shaking violently.

"It's ok, my love, I'm here," he said and bit his wrist. She let out few hysterical sobs before he placed his wrist gently onto her mouth and helped her to drink. When her skin was slowly starting to heal, he cradled her across his lap and rocked her soothingly.

"It's ok…"

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

"_Kill them_," the monster growled. "_Kill them all_."

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. He already heard more intruders coming. If they wanted a demon, they would have a demon.

"Sonja," he said gently. "Stay here, I will be right back."

She grabbed his shirt.

"No, no, please don't leave me," she pleaded looking at him with her tearful eyes.

"I will be right back, I promise."

He gave her a quick kiss before zooming towards the hallway. The monster was waiting anxiously. When the first intruder appeared, Kol smiled. All yours… He wasn't sure did he mean himself or the monster. Perhaps they were already one and the same. The massacre that followed was beautiful. There were no survivors. When he returned to the bedchamber, Sonja was sitting on the floor her legs curled up against her chest. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I am bored with England," he said when her head was leaning on his shoulder. "There are so many places to see…"

"Do I deserve to die?" her hollow voice interrupted him.

He pulled away and lifted her chin.

"What?"

She let out a sob.

"I…maybe those people was right…"

"Hey," he interrupted her firmly. "Listen to me; you certainly do not deserve to die. Tell me you believe that."

She looked completely lost. Seeing her pain was more than he could take, especially when he couldn't do anything except hold her. Every tear that she shred made him to loathe the whole humankind even more, but he had to admit that apparently they weren't as stupid as he had thought. Perhaps certain cautiousness was necessary, as annoying as that was. That was a lesson he would have to keep in mind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

France, 1105

It was funny how different the world looked like from the treetop. I loved feeling the wind on my face and seeing almost the whole valley around me. Sometimes I even let out a little howl. Not very ladylike, but I still loved climbing into trees. Kol just loved to tease me about that, I was still his wild little forest nymph. I should probably head back; I had told him that I wouldn't be away for long. After years and years of traveling, it felt good to settle down for a while. We had been in Kiev, Hungary and Poland and traveled across the Europe, we had even crossed the Carpathian mountains. That had truly been an amazing experience.

Neither of us had aged. Sometimes I still found that hard to believe. Esther's spell had truly been powerful; it seemed that we didn't die. I was just about to jump to the ground, when I noticed a large group of riders traveling on the road. They looked like soldiers wearing white mantles with a red cross. There was also the same symbol on the flags some of them were carrying. I couldn't remember seeing it before; I wondered which king they served. Or maybe some bishop, that would explain the cross.

I was curious, according to Kol sometimes too much, so I jumped down and zoomed towards the road. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed these travelers, there were many people standing on the side of the road. Many of them seemed to be praying and the women placed flowers on the road in front of their horses. That was interesting. These men certainly looked like skilled warriors but there was also something else about them, some kind of serenity.

"_Excuse me_," I said to an old man who was standing next to me, using my clumsy French. "_Who are these men_?"

"_They are templar knights_," the old man replied. "_They are on their way to the Holy Land_."

Oh, crusaders, I had heard about them. They certainly had a long journey ahead of them. I picked up few flowers and placed them on the road like other women, although I certainly didn't fit in with my hair down and barefoot. All the other women had covered their hair with a scarf. For a moment my eyes met with one of these knights, a young man who looked at me curiously. I quickly looked away; I didn't want to get the poor man killed before he would even reach the Holy Land. I should definitely head back home. I didn't get far when I heard someone coming after me.

"Sonja!"

That voice… I froze for a moment before I turned around and saw him. His hair looked different but I recognized him immediately.

"Finn?" I asked disbelievingly.

He gave me a cautious smile.

"Hello Sonja."

"Finn!"

I hugged him so forcefully that I almost tackled him. His body tensed but apparently he recovered from my surprise attack quickly and tapped my back few times.

"Well…It has been…a while," he said when I released him from my grip.

It certainly had, I hadn't seen him since the night Mikael had killed me. That was a strange thought; so many years had passed by, more than a one lifetime.

"This is unbelievable," I muttered. "How did you…How are you?"

That seemed like an appropriate question, since the last time I had seen him, he had been covered with the blood of the person he had loved the most.

"I…Things are better now," he replied cautiously.

"I am so happy to hear that," I said. "When did you come to Europe?"

"A while ago. To be honest, I do not have much recollection about the first years after…"

I nodded; I certainly understood what he meant.

"Kol will be so happy to see you."

"Yes, I… You live alone with him? The others are not with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, I have not seen them since we all left."

The thought made me a little sad; I had been hoping that Finn would have ran into them along the years.

"I have not seen them either," he said.

I was about to ask more questions when I noticed a woman approaching us cautiously. She was wearing a simple blue gown and she had covered her curly red hair with a white scarf. Her eyes were light blue and she was looking at Finn insecurely.

"Forgive me, my love," he said warmly and took her hand. "Sonja, this is Sage. Sonja is my brother's wife."

"It is nice to meet you," I said smiling politely.

"It is nice to meet you too," she replied with a strong Irish accent. I noticed a modest wooden cross on her neck and I realized that she had been one of the women who had placed flowers in front of the templar knights.

"So, are you living here?" I asked.

Finn shook his head.

"No, we are merely passing through. Sage wishes to travel and I am more than happy to accompany her."

Sage gave him a warm smile and squished his hand on her own. I could tell by her scent that she was like us so apparently Finn had found himself a companion. That made me happy; no one should have to live a demon's life alone. I had no idea what I would have done without Kol.

"You must come to see Kol," I said. "Our home isn't far."

"Yes, I would really like to see him," Finn replied.

I led them to the mansion Kol and I was currently staying, he really loved everything luxurious. To me that wasn't so important, I enjoyed spending time outdoors, but I also didn't want to embarrass him so I had learned how to act like a lady, when that was necessary. Although I didn't think that I would have ever want to be a real lady, there wasn't much to do for them expect embroideries, looking pretty and perhaps fainting for time to time. Kol and I had been in few fancy balls and I hadn't particularly enjoyed them.

"Kol!" I shouted excited after running inside our home. Again, not really ladylike. I should definitely wash my feet. He appeared immediately from the parlor.

"What is it?"

I smiled and pointed at the door.

"Hello, little brother," Finn said calmly.

Kol seemed stunned.

"Well, well… This is a surprise."

For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other.

"Please, come in," I said since Kol had obviously forgotten his manners.

"I hope you do not expect a hug or something," Kol muttered.

Finn smiled.

"Good heavens no."

They approached each other and hugged clumsily. That looked so uncomfortable that I almost started to laugh. Then I noticed that Sage was still standing in the doorway, apparently uncertain if she was welcome as well.

"Please," I said and gestured her to come in.

Kol frowned when he saw her and Finn wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"This is Sage. Sage, my little brother Kol."

"Hello," she said smiling cautiously.

"Where did you find her?" Kol asked.

Finn bit his bottom lip.

"Well…"

* * *

_Ireland, 6 months earlier_

_The night was cold and rainy but that didn't really matter to Finn. He had no interest to camp for a night or lit a campfire. His dark cloak was muddy, his boots were almost worn out and the rain had wet his messy hair. His whole appearance warned people to stay away from him. So many years of traveling without any place to go. For years he had wandered in the woods of the new world, looking for something he knew he would never find or deserve; salvation. _

_He had noticed that he could have make his feelings to disappear but that would have been too merciful. He deserved a lifetime of suffering. Then that lifetime had passed and he had been still there. That was the cruelest punishment there was. He could have simply taken his ring off and let the sun burn him, but that would have also been too merciful. This hollow existence was all that he deserved; there couldn't have been worse torture. _

_Finally he had ended up in a ship to Europe; there had been nothing for him in the new world. There had been nothing for him in Europe either but that didn't really matter. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he didn't have to say in one place for long. England, Ireland, it made no difference. He rarely spoke to anyone and the only time when he touched someone was when he fed on them. He was like a nightmare that was cursed to walk on this Earth forever. _

_There seemed to be a village ahead. For a moment he actually hesitated, but the thought of stein and a warm fireplace sounded too appealing, so he headed towards this village. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him before stepping into a tavern. It was full of loud, drunken people, who were laughing and chatting. Some of them were even singing one of those cheerful songs these Irish people seemed to like so much. Few people noticed him but they didn't seem to care. Finn sat at a corner table, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible. He hoped that these people weren't stupid enough to pick a fight with him; he wasn't in a mood of killing anyone tonight. _

"_Good evening," a woman's voice suddenly said. "What can I get you?"_

_Finn looked up and saw her, a gorgeous redhead with beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling politely. _

"_A stein, please," he managed to say._

"_Coming right up. Would you like something to eat, we have some stew…"_

"_No, thank you."_

_She gave him another smile and went to get his stein. He couldn't get his eyes off her. Despite of the fact that she was wearing a grey dress that looked like a sack, she still managed to look good in it. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away. What was he doing? _

"_Here you are," she said when she placed the stein in front of him. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Are you passing through? We have available rooms if you wish to bathe and rest."_

_Finn hesitated._

"_Yes, actually that sounds…"_

"_Sage!" someone shouted before he managed to say anything else. _

"_Excuse me," she said kindly and hurried towards the counter. An elderly man behind it looked at her coldly._

"_Yes, uncle?" she asked._

"_The steins will not wash themselves; do that before whoring with that drifter."_

_She lowered her head. _

"_Yes, uncle."_

_Finn frowned. _

"_Hey, harlot!" some man shouted. "I want another stein!"_

_She kept the smile on her face when she took it to him, even when he grabbed her butt. It seemed that almost all the men in the tavern were treating her like that, pinching and touching her when she brought them steins and cleaned the tables. They didn't do that with the other barmaid. Finn gritted his teeth. That was no way to treat a woman. _

"_Excuse me," he said when she passed his table. "I believe I would like to have that room."_

"_Of course," she said and went to the get the elderly man, who apparently was the innkeeper. _

"_Payment in advance, a warm bath costs extra," he said quite rudely. _

_Finn picked up few coins from his pocket and gave them to the man. His eyes widened and he examined the coins for a while before looking at him._

"_Welcome, sir," he said using a very different tone. "Sage, show this gentleman his room and make sure that he has everything what he needs."_

"_Yes, of course. This way please, sir."_

_Finn stood up and followed her upstairs. The room was very small; there was only a bed, a water bowl and a candle on a small table. _

"_Would you like me to prepare you a bath?" she asked politely. _

"_No, thank you." He hesitated a moment before he continued. "Why are those people so rude to you?"_

_She lowered her head and blushed. _

"_I deserve that, sir, I have sinned."_

_Finn couldn't imagine what kind of sin this sweet little creature could have possibly committed. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I…I am sorry, I should go back downstairs, my uncle is probably waiting for me. Good night, sir."_

_Finn decided that he would stay here for now; there was something about this woman that fascinated him. Next morning it was the day people went to church. Finn wasn't very familiar with their religious ways, why would he care about what they worshiped. He was up early and noticed Sage heading outside wearing a simple black dress and a black scarf. _

"_Whore," some women snapped and spitted on the ground when she walked past them. Finn clenched his fists and he really had to control himself for not making those women to swallow their tongues. Sage stopped before she reached a small church and kept her distance when other people went inside. Finally she walked in front of entrance and kneeled on the ground. Finn approached her cautiously. _

"_Oh, good morning," she said when she noticed him. "I am sorry; I must be in your way…"_

"_No, no," he said quickly before she got up. "Why are you not going inside?"_

_She smiled but it was a sad smile._

"_I am not welcome."_

"_Because you have sinned?"_

_She nodded._

"_Yes. I brought shame to myself and to my family. I can only hope to find a salvation someday."_

_Salvation… Not everyone deserved that. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Do you think that there are people who do not deserve salvation?" he asked without really thinking about it. _

_She looked at him closely and shook her head._

"_No. Our Lord is merciful for those who sincerely ask for His forgiveness."_

"_Have you not asked then?"_

"_Yes, but that does not mean that I shouldn't be punished."_

_She sounded so calm, accepting what ever other people would do to her. Finn truly found this woman fascinating. He couldn't remember when he had last had so long conversation with anyone. In that moment he decided that he would find a way to help this woman. What ever it would take. _

* * *

I looked at the happy looking couple sitting in our dining room holding each other's hands.

"That is so sweet," I said. "What happened then?"

"I stayed in her village and tried to get to know her, although I believe I was quite clumsy," Finn replied.

"Yes, you were," Sage said and kissed his cheek. "But I found that cute."

Kol rolled his eyes and I kicked his leg under the table.

"How…nice," he muttered. "So, what was that sin of yours?"

Finn was about to say something but Sage stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"That is quite alright, my love, I have no problem to talk about it." She looked at me and Kol calmly with her blue eyes. "I lived with my uncle's family because the plague took my parents. Then one night my cousin and some of his friends came to my bedroom and forced themselves on me. I got pregnant and gave birth to a dead child."

A long silence followed her words. I was too shocked to say anything, that poor woman.

"I am so sorry," I finally muttered.

She smiled and waved her hand.

"That is all in the past. Let bygones be bygones."

I bit my lip.

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you found each other. How did you become…like us?"

Finn pressed his lips together and I saw Sage squishing his hand tighter.

"There was a man who thought that he could use me the same way than my cousin and his friends and he wasn't willing to take no for an answer. I fought and he cut my throat," Sage said calmly.

I gasped.

"She was almost dead when I found her," Finn said tensely. "It was too late to heal her but my blood changed her."

He wrapped his arm protectively around Sage.

"Surely you burned that village and killed everyone in there," Kol said.

Finn shook his head.

"I wanted to do it," Sage said smiling sweetly. "But he helped a little."

I couldn't do anything expect stare at them. Had that shy, sweet woman just said that she had slaughtered the whole village of people?

"They needed to be punished," she continued sounding almost cheerful. "The Lord hates hypocrisy, let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

I really didn't have anything to add to that and for once even Kol was speechless.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you really inspire me :) And a special thanks to SuNRisESuNSeT96 for pointing out a major historical inaccuracy, I was too lazy for doing much research :) I want to apologize in advance for all the other mistakes; history isn't my strongest area of expertise.**

**Chapter 37**

England 1275

"My lord! Oh, my lord, please don't stop!"

Klaus suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. The woman under him was moaning and squirming like she would have been having some kind seizure. He was too bored to make sure that the sounds that she made for pleasure were genuine, all his lovers wanted to please him in order be accepted as his regular mistresses. At the moment he had four of them, he got bored easily. But that was one of the perks of being wealthy and powerful; he was allowed to get bored when ever he wanted. The woman, whose name he couldn't recall, was panting heavily when he pulled out.

"Oh, my lord, that was incredible," she purred blinking her eyes.

"Hmm, you can leave now," he muttered and stood up wrapping a sheet around his lower body.

She was smart enough not to say anything; she simply got dressed and left. Klaus let his fingers touch the stone wall when he walked towards the window. The sky was bright and the first thing he saw when he looked up was the full moon. His body tensed and he clenched his fists. Seeing the damn thing never ceased to irritate him. All he could think about was the part of him he had lost.

No one could understand what it felt like not to be complete. He had might as well lose a limb. No, actually this was worse; a part of his very essence had been taken from him. The thought made him to hate his mother. Even after all these years he couldn't forgive or forget. There was a craving inside of him that was stronger than anything else, even his hunger for blood. He needed to be complete again.

For years he had searched for a way but none of the witches, warlocks or shamans had been able to help him. All they could have told was that his mother had cursed him, chained his wolf side like she had done before. Apparently she had linked that curse to the spell that had made them all what they were. The blood that had been used in that spell had been Tatia's. That had been a terrible shock to Elijah; his own parents had killed Tatia. Personally Klaus didn't really care about that, without the spell they would all be dead by now. Unfortunately Tatia's blood was the only way to break the damn curse.

He was so lost in his bitter thoughts that he didn't hear someone entering to his chamber. The next thing he noticed was that someone jumped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. His fangs came out and he growled angrily while trying to get rid of the intruder. Then he heard someone laughing. Elijah and Rebekah were standing in the doorway with Kol. Klaus hadn't seen his brother for a long time.

"Boo," a woman's voice whispered into his ear before she jumped down. Sonja was standing in front of him wearing a dark purple gown. She looked gorgeous.

"Well, what have we here," he muttered after looking at her from head to toes.

"Niklaus!" she said cheerfully and hugged him.

"He likes to be called Klaus these days," Rebekah said.

"Sonja," Kol snapped tensely. "My brother is not dressed."

She pulled away looking embarrassed.

"I am sorry, I forgot my manners. I am just so happy to see you all."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, I can assure you," Klaus purred teasingly.

Kol stepped next to her and wrapped his arm possessively around her.

"Brother," Klaus greeted him. "It has been a while."

"Yes, a little bird told us about this notorious English lord, so of course we had to come and say hi. So, hi."

Klaus smiled.

"It is good to see you too, brother. We have so much to talk about but first I should probably get dressed."

"Yes, probably," Kol muttered.

"Come to the dining room when you are ready, I instructed the servants to arrange us a late dinner," Elijah said. "Unless of course Sonja scared you too badly."

"Oh, you should have seen your own face when she jumped on you," Rebekah giggled.

Klaus chuckled.

"That is quite a little wildcat you got there, brother. I see you have not managed to tame her."

Sonja showed him her tongue.

"I will have you know, my dear sir, that I am a lady. You better not insult me again or I shall punch you on the face."

Klaus pretended to be scared.

"Please forgive me, my lady."

"Maybe this one time."

He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

Kol tightened his grip on her waist and sent his brother a brief scowl. Apparently Sonja noticed how tense he was and stroked his back calmingly.

"Let's go and have some dinner, my love," she whispered and nipped his ear.

His eyes softened and he kissed her forehead. They turned to the door holding each other's hands. Klaus felt a nasty sting when he looked at them. Why couldn't he have what they had? Well, he had his mistresses. Who didn't really mean anything to him… He gritted his teeth and started to look for his clothes.

* * *

"No way," Rebekah said disbelievingly. "You went to Asia?"

I nodded.

"Yes, we were in Venice few years ago and we ran into these merchants who were leaving to Asia, there is this trade route called the Silk Road, and I thought that sounded very exciting, so we joined them. It was an amazing journey. We saw this great wall and an amazing palace…"

"It was a long journey," Kol interrupted me. "Long and uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a baby sometimes. It was an adventure!"

He grinned.

"Well, I did like to see you dancing in that silk dress. Until that damn warlord offered me three horses in exchange for you."

"I was a little insulted too; I am worth at least four horses. But I had a lot of fun watching you trying to use those chopsticks," I giggled.

He frowned.

"Seriously, who had invented that kind of device? How are you supposed to eat with those?"

"I could do it just fine," I pointed out innocently.

"You have smaller fingers," he snapped.

"Oh yeah?" I purred and ran my index finger over his lips. "You know what else I can do with these fingers?"

I startled when Elijah cleared his throat, I had forgotten that we had company.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Elijah smiled.

"No need, I am glad to see that you two are happy together."

"Tell me that you brought something back from Asia," Rebekah said anxiously.

"Of course we did, there is a jade necklace and a silk gown for you, some Asian tea for Elijah and chopsticks for Niklaus," I said.

"I chose the chopsticks," Kol added. "Have fun with them, brother."

"Why, thank you, how very kind of you," Klaus said sounding amused.

"But enough about us, what about you? Have you been in England for long?" I asked.

"Few decades," Elijah replied. "We have been staying in this castle for two years now. We came to Europe soon after we separated and traveled around finding witches and shamans."

"Why?" I asked.

Elijah looked surprised and took a quick look of Klaus.

"Because my mother cursed me," he said callously.

My eyes widened when he explained what they had found out along the years.

"Your…your parents killed Tatia?" I managed to ask.

Klaus nodded.

"Yes, it seems so."

I was confused and a little ashamed when I realized that it had been years since I had last thought about my sister. Time had passed by so quickly and the life I had lived as a human didn't even felt like my life.

"Have you heard anything about father?" Kol asked.

Klaus shook his head.

"No, but we have heard rumors that he have hunt down werewolf packs. Perhaps he hopes to find my biological father." Klaus' voice was full of bitterness and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"However, we did run into Finn and his…_lady_ few years ago." Judging by Klaus' expression, he hadn't liked Sage.

"We saw them too in France…when was that?" Kol asked looking at me.

I bit my lip.

"It must have been last century… But anyway, they stayed with us few years before moving on, they probably wanted some time alone."

"I honestly do not understand what he sees in that woman," Rebekah snorted.

"I don't think she was so bad," I said. "Perhaps a little… well, scary, but we got along when I got to know her."

Clearly Rebekah was going to argue but Klaus interrupted her.

"Well, now when we are all together again, I believe a celebration is in order. I trust that you are staying?"

"Please stay," Rebekah said. "I want to hear all about your travels. And next time I want to come with you."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, Bekah, I have my hands full with one high maintenance woman."

"Hey!" I protested and pinched his arm.

"You see now what I have to endure?"

"I'll show you enduring…"

"So you are staying?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are," I replied before Kol managed to say anything.

"Wonderful! We must definitely throw a ball in order to celebrate that," Klaus said.

"Sounds great," I replied and gave him a smile.

It felt good to see them all again, I had missed them. So had Kol, even though I knew that he would never admit it. Maybe we could be a family again, even for a short while.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Alright, a quick lesson," Rebekah said when we walked across the garden together. She was wearing the jade necklace and it matched with her eyes perfectly. After spending the whole night catching up, we had decided to take a walk. Kol was probably still in the dining room with his brothers.

"Nik has gathered his own little…well, I guess you could call it a court," Rebekah continued. "There's all kind of pathetic lackeys who are willing to bend over backwards in order to please him." Rebekah snorted contemptuously. "I believe that in a way he is even more powerful than the king himself."

I thought about this information for a moment. That certainly didn't fit with the recollection I had about Niklaus.

"He seems…different," I said cautiously.

Rebekah pressed her lips together.

"He is different, we all are. But I believe he have changed more than the rest of us."

I nodded.

"I can understand why he wants to break that curse so badly; he lost a part of himself."

Rebekah sighed.

"Well, I am glad that someone understands; I find this…obsession of his annoying as hell. We are immortals, can't he simply enjoy that?"

I bit my lip.

"That is a strange thought, is it not? Immortality."

She shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose so. I prefer not to ponder these things too much, I want to enjoy myself."

I smiled.

"Sounds good. You have not found a companion?"

Rebekah chuckled.

"Have you met my brothers? It does not matter that I am immortal, they still treat me as their vulnerable little sister, no man is good enough. I have kept some lovers but I have not really found anyone special."

"I am sure that you will."

She huffed.

"Perhaps. Now, back to the lesson, you see that man there?"

I looked at the direction she was pointing at and saw a tall muscular man with short dark hair and pale blue eyes. He was in the courtyard sword fighting with some other man. I noticed several scars on his face.

"That is Brom, he is a captain of Nik's little army and let me tell you, he is a nutcase."

He did look quite scary and I could tell that he was like us. But it was morning…

"He has a daylight ring?" I asked.

Rebekah nodded.

"Yes, a reward for his loyalty, he would do anything for Nik."

I gasped when he suddenly chopped his opponent's head off with a one fluent move. Then he let out the creepiest laughter I had ever heard and licked his bloody sword.

"Like I said, a nutcase," Rebekah snorted. "He fought several battles in Jerusalem and apparently enjoyed to mutilate his opponents. He was still a human back then."

That was a lovely thought.

"How did he…"

"When he returned from his little crusade he did not quite know how to stop…well, killing. He worked as a mercenary when we ran into him and Nik decided that he would be a perfect addition to his entourage."

"Oh…" I muttered. Niklaus definitely had changed. We were both quiet when we headed back inside. When we passed some kind of parlor, I saw two women sitting at the table playing some sort of card game.

"Nik's mistresses," Rebekah explained clearly repulsed. "He has four or five of them."

Both women were young and attractive and they were wearing expensive gowns and jewelry. Then I noticed a third woman who was sitting on a chair next to a fireplace. She was very different than these other women; she was wearing a simple dark green gown. Her auburn curls were up in a bun and she seemed to be concentrated on her embroidery.

"What about her?" I asked.

"That is lady Brianna, Elijah's mistress," Rebekah replied. "He only has one."

I looked at her curiously.

"She lives here?"

"Yes. Her father gambled away their whole fortune, including her. He lost her in a poker game."

My eyes widened.

"Elijah won her in a poker game?"

Rebekah shook her head.

"No, this other lord did. Elijah bought her from him."

Poor woman… I truly hoped that Elijah was treating her properly. I wondered if I should go and talk to her but Rebekah was already moving along. We headed back to the dining room and heard laughter before we reached the door. Apparently Kol was having fun with his brothers.

"There you are," he said when he noticed me. "Did you have a nice walk?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I would like to fresh up a little."

"Of course," Niklaus said giving me a charming smile. "Your room is ready."

"Thank you, kind sir," I replied and curtsied. "See, I am a lady."

He grinned.

"Never doubted that, love."

He called out a servant who led me to a beautiful bedchamber. There was a huge canopy bed, a stylishly carved wooden chest next to it, a dresser, a fancy bathtub, large painted windows with a view to the courtyard and two cozy looking chairs and a soft rug in front of a fireplace.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," the servant said. "Your chambermaid shall be right with you."

"Thank you," I said and gave her a smile.

I walked next to the bathtub and touched the warm water. It felt divine after a long night and a long journey. I didn't have patience to wait so I undressed and stepped into the bathtub. This was heaven. I sighed in content and noticed a sponge so I picked it up and started to rub my arms with it. That felt so good. I hummed while lifting my leg up.

"Need some help?" a voice suddenly whispered in my ear making me startle. Kol was standing next to the tub staring at me.

"You scared me," I complained.

He grinned.

"I am terribly sorry, my sweet. Now, what could I do to make it up to you…"

He leaned towards me and touched my neck very softly with his lips. Even after all these years, he still knew how to send shivers down my spine.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he purred.

I smiled and handed him the sponge.

"Well, you could wash my back."

He smiled.

"As you wish, my lady."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I closed my eyes when he sank the sponge into the water and started gently to rub my shoulders with it. One thing I loved about him was that I never knew what to expect, he could be a gentle lover if he wanted to but he could also be wild, sometimes even animalistic. Somehow he always found new ways to excite me and I loved every part of him. I couldn't imagine ever letting anyone else to touch me like that. He was my husband, my companion, my lover and my best friend. I tilted my head on the side when he continued caressing my back with a soft circling movement.

"That feels good…" I muttered.

Suddenly he stopped making me to open my eyes. He had moved to the other side of the tub and gave me a mischievous smile before taking one of my feet in his hand. He ran the sponge slowly across my calf and touched my knee with his lips and tongue before sliding the sponge towards my thigh. I bit my lip but he stopped before reaching my inner thigh.

"Tease," I muttered sending him a scowl.

He chuckled.

"Patience, my sweet."

He did the same with my other leg making me even more frustrated.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily.

"I want you."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

He smiled and sucked my toes before tracing kisses down to my knee, running his tongue over it. I gasped when he reached my inner thigh and bit down hard.

"Oh, Kol…"

His head was under the water but thankfully he didn't have to breathe. I moaned uncontrollably when his tongue started to tease me. He made me come fast and hard. I was still shaking when he lifted his head and gave me a smirk.

"I want you now," I growled. "Clothes off."

"As my lady wishes."

It didn't take him long to get rid of his clothes and join me. All his self-control was gone when I pushed him on his back and claimed him. I liked to be in control and he was groaning when I moved my hips faster and faster. His hands went on my breasts and he continued to fondle with them until we both reached our climax. I let my body fell on him and bit his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am happy that we came here," I muttered when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Then I am happy too," he replied.

"Did you not miss your family?"

"You are my family."

I hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Kol, have you ever thought that maybe we could have…a little bigger family?"

He snorted.

"Sweetheart, if this is about having some sort of pet…"

"I want to have a child," I blurted out.

His body tensed immediately.

"Sonja," he started rigidly. "You know that we can't…"

"Yes, but we could find some orphan who needs a home or maybe…"

"Sweetheart, no, that would be a terrible idea."

His words cut me worse than I wanted to admit. He sighed and made me to look at him.

"You know that I would never want to deny anything from you but this is a no. Just think about it, what kind of life could we offer to a human child? Not to mention it would grow old and die, I know that would break your heart."

It. Sometimes I forgot how little Kol respected humans. I could tell by his expression that he wasn't going to change his mind. His eyes softened a little when he kissed me.

"This is good; we do not need anything else. You are happy with me, are you not?"

I nodded but I didn't say anything. Yes, I was happy but I also felt that something was missing. Apparently I simply had to get over that feeling.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm sorry; I forgot to add the answer to Passions2Write's question. Yes, Klaus will see Drusilla again and his daughter but that's not going to happen quite yet. Right now he's really not a nice guy, I kind of think that there was a reason why he was so feared. And the answer to mel's question, Sonja still doesn't kill her prey. That doesn't really fit to her personality especially since a person's dominant characteristics are highlighted after becoming a vampire. But she can get angry; I just wrote a scene to a future chapter where she really loses her self-control :)**

**Chapter 39**

A child. Sonja wanted to have a child. The thought almost made Kol sick. He couldn't even stand full-grown humans, not to mention the miniature ones. They were loud, needy and useless. There was no way in hell he would ever let Sonja to take one. A pet didn't sound so bad now… Dammit. He loved her kind and loving nature, it hadn't changed along the years, but unfortunately his nature was something completely different. The monster had become a major part of him, maybe even the dominant part. There was darkness in him he couldn't always control. He didn't even want to control it. Yet somehow she always managed to tame his monster. Despite of everything, it recognized her as its own and felt a need to protect her. That certainly wouldn't be the case with some human child.

"_I won't share her_," the monster growled angrily.

That made two of them. Kol was walking back and forth in the hall when Klaus walked in.

"Hello, brother," Klaus said smoothly. "Problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Kol replied.

Klaus seemed amused.

"Oh, is this about your little wildcat? I can imagine that she would be a challenge to any man."

"That is my wife you are talking about," Kol snapped.

"Yes, I know, I was at your wedding. Not quite the shy little thing anymore, is she?"

"I could say the same about you, Nik. Oh I'm sorry, I mean Klaus."

"Oh please," his brother snorted. "I was never shy."

Kol smiled.

"Hmm, I am afraid I don't quite agree. Remember that first time when you tried to kiss a girl in the midsummer feast…"

"No, I do not," Klaus interrupted him coldly. "That was too many lifetimes ago to matter."

"Yes, I heard that you are this high and mighty lord now who everyone is afraid of. How did that happen?"

"When I see something I want, I take it. It's as simple as that," his brother replied. "Wealth and power offer perfect frames to enjoy this existence."

"Are you enjoying it then?" Kol asked.

"Of course I am."

"It does not really seem like that to me."

"Then you should look closer," Klaus replied tensely. "But about the ball, does your lady need a new gown? My tailor does an excellent job…"

"If she wants a new gown, then I shall get her one," Kol interrupted him. "I give her what ever she wants. Well, almost."

"Almost?"

"She wants a child," Kol snorted. "But she will eventually understand how ridiculous that is."

"Yes, I am sure that she will," Klaus replied smiling. "Excuse me; I have some things to take care of."

"Yes, sure," Kol muttered.

Unfortunately Sonja could be quite stubborn so he would have to find a way to make her to forget all this nonsense about having a child. That was easier said than done.

* * *

I didn't really want any company, so I decided to take a little walk by myself. I was feeling quite down because the conversation I have had with Kol. It had taken me a long time to gather enough courage to bring that up, since the thought had been on my mind for quite some time. We had traveled and experienced all kind of things but the thought of being a mother hadn't disappeared. What had I expected then, that Kol would jump for joy and started to carve a cradle? No, he had made it very clear what he thought about humans, I should know that better than anyone. I sighed and sat on a stone bench in the garden. The thought of going running in the woods crossed my mind. That always cheered me up. I removed my shoes and was about to stood up when I saw Niklaus approaching me.

"Hello, love," he said smiling. "Taking a walk?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

He sat down next to me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure. The bedchamber is beautiful by the way, thank you."

"You are welcome, only the best for my family."

I gave him a smile. He didn't seem so different now, no matter how much he had changed. I had considered him as my friend when we had been humans and I hoped that hadn't changed.

"It is good to see you again, Niklaus…Klaus."

"You can call me Niklaus if you like, we are old friends after all," he said and touched my hand. "And it is good to see you too, Sonja."

We were both quiet for a while but I didn't find the silence uncomfortable.

"I am sorry about the curse," I finally said. "Of course I can not know how you are feeling, but I can only imagine how terrible it must be to lose a part of you."

He looked surprised.

"Yes, it is. My siblings do not really understand that."

"I am sure that they are trying their best to help you, why would have they stayed with you all these years if they wouldn't love you?"

He smiled.

"Yes, we all need some love, do we not? You still seem to love my brother."

I nodded.

"I do, he is my companion. Have you ever thought about finding a companion?"

"Not really, I do not feel comfortable letting anyone too close."

I took his hand without really thinking about it, I couldn't help but feel compassion towards him. When I looked at him I still saw a young man looking for his father's approval and trying to understand who he was. Perhaps I was a fool, he certainly wasn't that young man anymore, but I couldn't believe that part of him would be completely gone.

"I can understand, but you have to know that you deserve to be loved, just as much as anyone else. I am certain that you will find someone who is right for you."

For a moment he seemed uncomfortable before he gave me a smirk.

"Oh, I have found many people, trust me. I am not weak anymore."

"I do not think that you ever were weak," I said softly. "Showing kindness towards others is not weakness."

He looked at me for a while and huffed.

"I honestly do not understand how someone like you can love someone like my brother. Perhaps I should have married you all those years ago; he did offer you to me once."

I was stunned until Niklaus started to laugh.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh… That was…funny."

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"But honestly, I envy my brother. You truly are something special."

"Thank you," I muttered. "So are you."

He was about to speak when something caught his attention. I saw a little girl running towards us; she couldn't be older than 5 or 6. She looked so much like Danica that I gasped.

"Uncle Klaus!" she said cheerfully and ran straight to him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied and scooped her up. "You know you shouldn't be here by yourself. Does your mother know where you are?"

She shook her head.

"Mama is working."

"Hmm, I really have to find someone who can watch over you, sweetheart."

She tilted her head and looked at me.

"Who is the pretty lady?"

"Oh, I am sorry," he said when he turned to me holding the child. "Sonja, this is Lucy, her mother works in the kitchen."

"Hello, Lucy," I said smiling.

She looked at me curiously.

"You are pretty."

"Thank you, so are you," I replied and looked at Klaus."You said you need to find someone to watch over her?"

He nodded.

"Yes, when her mother is working. She is quite a little troublemaker."

She laughed when he tickled her stomach. I would have never thought that he would like children.

"I can do that, if that is alright," I said cautiously.

He looked surprised.

"I could not possibly ask you to do that…"

"No, no, it would be my pleasure."

He placed Lucy on the ground and I kneeled next to her.

"Would it be alright to you if I would keep you company?"

She smiled.

"Yes, my lady."

"My name is Sonja, you can call me that. What would you like to do?"

She tilted her head on the side, reminding me even more of Danica.

"Can we pick up flowers?"

"Of course we can," I replied and touched her cheek. She laughed and started to run.

"Wait for me!" I stopped and turned to Niklaus. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before following Lucy. I was so happy that I wanted to embrace the whole world.

* * *

Klaus smiled while watching Sonja running around the garden with the child. They both looked completely happy. Could this really be this easy? For some very strange reason she actually seemed to trust him, she couldn't even suspect that he would have some ulterior motives. It seemed that she had become even more beautiful along the years and her laughter sounded almost as nice as her moans. The thought made him grin; she had been so loud that it had been impossible not to overhear her. No doubt she would be something special in that department as well… Finally she took the child's hand and they walked towards the castle together. Klaus crossed his arms when Brom appeared next to him.

"Good work," he said.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Where did you find the kid anyway?"

The tall warrior grinned.

"I had to go to three villages before I found one that matched your description."

"Hmm. Is she an orphan?"

"She is now; I took her from her dead mother's arms."

This information didn't bother Klaus one bit. As he had said to his brother, when he saw something he wanted, he took it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for telling me what you think :) I know Klaus is very bad here, deep down he does feel some jealousy because Sonja's unconditional love for Kol, that's basically the only thing that can't be bought or forced. And the answer to WickedlyMinx's question, Klaus knew that Sonja wanted a child so he wanted to make her to like him by offering her one. **

**If you want to see what Brianna looks like, I added a link on my profile page. I think Elijah deserves some love as well :)**

**Chapter 40**

"Thank you," Elijah said absent-mindedly when a servant placed a tea tray on the table in front of him. He enjoyed spending time in his private parlor, especially now when he was expecting company. It didn't take long before she arrived, his little damsel in distress. There was something about Lady Brianna that had caught his eye immediately when he had first seen her. Despite of being gambled away like some sort of object, she had managed to look calm and dignified. Her heartbeat had told him that she had been terrified but she hadn't showed it in any way. Her father had lost her to Lord Godfrey, a man who certainly wasn't known to be kind or merciful. Now she was his.

"You sent for me, my lord," she said rigidly after curtsying.

Elijah gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I was hoping you would like to join me for a tea."

"Of course, my lord, that would be an honor."

He pulled out a chair for her and helped her to sit down.

"This is a special tea, my brother and his wife brought it from Asia," he said.

She picked her cup up gracefully and looked at the liquid. Clearly she was curious.

"Your sister-in-law traveled in Asia?"

"Yes. I believe you will meet her and my brother at the ball tomorrow night."

She looked up.

"You wish me to participate, my lord?"

"Yes, I was hoping you might want to accompany me. And since we are alone, there is no need to be so formal, you can call me Elijah."

"As you wish."

She took a sip from her cup and apparently liked her tea. Yet she avoided looking at him, as she always did. Her beautiful auburn hair was up in a bun, as usual, and she was wearing a modest dress, although Elijah had had several new gowns made for her. She had only lived here for two weeks so he didn't want to pressure her. Everyone was under the impression that she was his mistress, which was an efficient way to keep her safe. He did hope that she would eventually share his bed, she pleased him greatly.

"Have you liked it here?" he asked. "I trust everyone have treated you respectfully."

She nodded.

"Yes, you have been more than kind, my lord."

"Elijah," he corrected softly.

"Elijah," she repeated and gave him a cautious smile.

It was hard for him to admit that he wasn't sure at all how to handle her; he hadn't been very social during the last years. Sometimes he even avoided all kind of social occasions; he rather spent his time reading and riding. His siblings, especially Niklaus, found that difficult to understand but he truly enjoyed his solitude. Well, most of the times. The problem was that now when he actually wanted to approach someone he wasn't sure how. Perhaps he should find out how the courting happened these days.

He wanted her to be with him willingly, earn her trust and affection. The truth was that despite of his family, he was lonely. He had had few lovers along the years but that wasn't enough. After seeing how happy his little brother was with his companion, he hoped something similar for himself. Although he barely knew this woman, there was something about her that attracted him. What was that something then? He had no idea, it almost felt like something supernatural.

* * *

"Then the brave knight defeated the evil troll and led the princess out of the labyrinth. They got married and ruled the kingdom wisely."

"Were they happy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," I replied and continued brushing her long hair. "They were very happy."

She sighed sleepily and leaned back on my lap. I placed the hairbrush on the bed and started to hum soothingly. It didn't take long before she was asleep. I really wanted to keep her close to me but of course the bed was more comfortable for her so I tucked her in as carefully as I could. What a sweet child she was. I smiled and stroked her hair until the door flew open.

"Sonja…" Kol started when he marched in but he froze when he noticed Lucy.

"What…what is that?" he asked clearly trying to control himself.

I stood up and crossed my arms.

"No need to worry, she is not staying, I am merely looking after her when her mother is working."

He pressed his lips together and looked at me and Lucy alternatively.

"Why is it in our bed?" he snapped.

"_Her_ name is Lucy," I replied with the same tone. "I told her a story and she fell asleep."

He clenched his fists angrily.

"I am going out now and I want that thing to disappear before I return," he snapped and stormed out. I almost let out a sob before I managed to control myself. Why couldn't he see how important this was to me? I sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping child. I couldn't help but to envy her mother. Maybe she would allow me to babysit Lucy again.

"Sonja?"

I looked up and saw Niklaus standing in the doorway.

"I could not help overhearing…Is everything alright?" he asked sympathetically.

I tried my best to smile.

"Yes, everything is fine. I should take Lucy back to her mother…"

"I can take care of that," he interrupted me and stepped inside. A servant followed him and picked Lucy up. She sighed in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

"Bye, sweetie," I said and touched her hair. "I hope I can see you again."

"Of course you can," Niklaus said. "When ever you want."

I turned to look at him.

"Really? You think her mother won't mind?"

"Oh, I know she won't," he replied and gave me a smile. "Unfortunately she does not have much time for her."

Of course it was wrong to be happy about that but that meant I could see Lucy again. The thought made me smile.

"I can see that you still like children," Niklaus said.

"Yes, I would like to be a mother but that is impossible. You must find me pathetic…"

He moved next to me and touched my shoulder.

"No, I do not. I am sure that if you talk to Kol about this, he agrees…"

I shook my head.

"No, he does not want a child."

Niklaus seemed surprised.

"How is that possible? Children are such sweet creatures. And besides, surely any man who is lucky enough to have a woman like you would do anything to make you happy. I certainly would."

There was something different about his smile now but I was too distracted to pay much attention to it. His fingers caressed my arm.

"I am sure that you will make some woman very happy," I replied and squished his hand reassuringly, like I would have done if he would be my brother. He seemed a little tense so I hoped I hadn't said something wrong.

"Nik," Rebekah's voice said from the door. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sonja and I are talking, Bekah…" he said sounding annoyed.

"I should get changed before Kol comes back, I am a little muddy," I said.

"You look fine to me…"

"Nik," Rebekah said tensely. "This is urgent."

"Fine," he snapped and gave me a smile.

"Excuse me."

"Of course, I will see you later."

I took a moment to calm down after he had left; I wanted to be ready when Kol would return. We didn't fight very often and I certainly didn't want that to change. Hopefully we could work things out tonight.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Rebekah asked angrily.

"Well, right now I am pouring myself a drink," Klaus replied and picked up his goblet. Unfortunately his sister had followed him to his chamber.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I do not. And I strongly advice you to mind your own business, Bekah."

"Nik, this is Sonja we are talking about, our brother's wife, our sister-in-law. She is not one of your whores."

"Like I said, mind your own business."

Rebekah looked desperate when she moved in front of him.

"Nik, please. You can have any woman you want; you do not need her…"

"I have no intention to force her into anything but a woman like her needs a strong man who can give her what she wants and needs. I merely want to have a taste, perhaps I will return her to Kol after that, unless I decide that I wish to keep her."

Rebekah gasped.

"You can not do that, you know she is everything to Kol. He loves her…"

"Love is nothing but a weakness, our brother should be grateful for learning that now."

Rebekah looked sad.

"This isn't you, Nik. What have happened to you?"

He smiled.

"Life happened, my dear sister. I will never be weak again. Why should I deny anything from myself when I can simply take it?"

"Your humanity…" Rebekah muttered. "You have turned it completely off, haven't you?"

He laughed.

"There is nothing to be turned off. I am not weak!"

Rebekah shook her head and tried to leave but Klaus stepped in front of her.

"You know what happens to anyone who betrays me, do you not, Bekah?"

She lowered her head and nodded.

Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That is what I thought. Now, let's talk about the ball."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

I waited all night but Kol didn't come back. Where was he? Maybe he was somewhere sulking; he knew how to be childish sometimes. That was kind of ironic since he couldn't stand children. I walked back and forth in our bedchamber restlessly until someone knocked the door. Was it morning already?

"Yes?" I said.

The door opened and a servant walked in carrying a beautiful bronze gown. My eyes widened.

"For you, my lady," the servant said and curtsied. "A gift from lord Klaus."

What? The gown was absolutely beautiful but why had he wanted to give it to me?

"The lord thought you might need something to wear for the ball," the servant said.

I had been so distracted that I had almost forgotten that.

"Please thank him," I said when I remembered my manners.

The servant curtsied again and left. I looked at the gown and touched the soft fabric. The ball was tonight but I couldn't even think about that before I would have settled things with Kol. I didn't like fighting with him. Perhaps I should get dressed; I was still wearing my long white nightgown, although I hadn't slept at all. I sat at the dresser and started to brush my hair when the door flew open and Kol walked in. I smelled the blood without even looking at him. When I turned I saw that his hair was messy, there were bloodstains on his clothes and obviously he had been drinking. We were both quiet for a while. He crossed his arms and pressed his lips together.

"You know that I want you to be happy," he finally said.

I nodded.

"Yes, I want you to be happy as well."

He bit his lip.

"If spending time with that little human makes you happy, then you should do that, as long as you do not expect me to spend time with it…her," he muttered rigidly.

I couldn't help but smile, he was so cute when he was uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I asked innocently. "The three of us could throw a tea party and she could call you uncle Kol…"

His shocked expression made me laugh. I stood up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face in my hair.

"I love you," he muttered. "You know that, right?"

I nodded.

"I love you too, I always will."

I felt like I could have stayed there forever.

"What is that?" he suddenly asked.

I pulled away and saw that he was looking at the gown I had placed on the bed.

"Oh, Niklaus sent it to me for the ball."

He frowned.

"Did you tell him that you need a new gown?"

I shook my head.

"He probably wanted us to feel welcome."

"Hmm, maybe."

He seemed a little tense.

"Kol, you are not really jealous, are you? This is Niklaus we are talking about, your brother."

"Yes, I know," he muttered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That is silly, he is family. I am sure that we will have a good time tonight. But first I think someone needs to take a bath."

He grinned.

"Would someone like to join me?"

I nipped his bottom lip.

"Maybe."

He scooped me up and zoomed to the bed.

"Mine," he growled before attacking my lips. He was always so possessive but he had no reason to be jealous. I didn't want anyone expect him.

* * *

Kol had to admit that his brother really knew how to throw a ball. The hall was full of people who were chatting and enjoying their drinks. The long tables were full of food and a group of musicians were playing on the corner. Sonja was looking around curiously when they entered the hall. She had insisted of wearing the bronze gown, she hadn't wanted to insult Niklaus. Kol was definitely planning to have a word with him; he didn't appreciate other men giving his wife gifts, even if that man was his brother.

"Good evening, brother," Elijah said. "Your lady looks lovely this evening."

"Thank you, my lord," Sonja said and curtsied. Elijah gave her a smile before he bowed and kissed her hand. Elijah introduced his human escort as Lady Brianna. Kol remembered hearing that she was his mistress. Not bad, Elijah had a good taste. Kol gave her one of his most charming smiles before he kissed her hand.

"My lady."

She flinched, like his touch would have burn her and almost yanked her hand away. That surprised Kol and apparently Elijah as well.

"Forgive me, my lord" she muttered without looking at him. "I…I am feeling a bit dizzy, there is quite warm in here."

Elijah looked worried.

"Shall I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you, my lord," she said and turned to one of the tables. Elijah followed her.

"Strange human," Kol muttered.

"She is probably nervous," Sonja said.

Kol didn't really care. He picked up a goblet from a servant who walked pass him with a tray. Everyone suddenly stopped talking when Niklaus entered the hall with Rebekah. He gave his guests a permission to continue with a brief nod and walked straight to Kol and Sonja.

"Good evening," he said smiling charmingly and kissed Sonja's hand. "I can see that the gown does justice to your beauty."

"Thank you, this was very kind of you," she replied and curtsied.

Kol frowned and sent his brother a brief scowl. He didn't have time to say anything when some human lords approached Niklaus.

"My lord, may we have a word with you…"

Sonja was talking with Rebekah and Elijah and that lady of his were nowhere to be seen. Kol sighed and picked up another goblet. Sonja took his hand when people started to head towards the dance floor, she loved to dance. All the couples took their places opposite each other before the musicians started to play. Step, step, hands together, spin, clap, repeat. Kol found this civilized dance rather boring but Sonja seemed to be enjoying herself. He would have rather seen her dancing naked in the woods in the moonlight as she often did. He loved that untamed side of her.

Then it was time to switch partners. Sonja's was some elderly lord and Kol's his wife. After few more partners Kol found himself dancing with his sister and gave her a grin. Rebekah seemed troubled but she gave him a smile. Then he saw that Sonja was dancing with Niklaus. He had leaned towards her and he was obviously looking at her neckline. Sonja was too concentrated on dancing to notice but Kol saw the lust in his eyes. That made Kol completely lost it. He reached his brother with a one leap and threw him against the wall. Everyone in the hall gasped and some women even screamed.

"Kol!" Sonja shouted.

"Keep your hands off my wife!" he growled.

Niklaus stood up and looked at him coldly.

"Kol…" Sonja started angrily but he grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. She didn't say anything but he felt how tense her body was when he carried her out.

"Put me down," she demanded angrily as soon as they were out of the hall.

He ignored her and carried her all the way to their bedchambers. She glared at him when he placed her on the floor.

"What is the matter with you? You humiliated your brother and me in front of all those people…"

"I saw how he looked at you!" he snapped.

She sighed.

"Not this again, I thought we have talked about this over and over again."

"You are mine; I will kill any man who touches you…"

"Kol," she said firmly. "I am not your property. I have been your loyal companion for all these years, I do not deserve this. If you do not trust me…"

"I do trust you but…"

She placed her finger on his lips.

"I do not want anyone except you, when are you going to believe that?"

He bit his bottom lip; the monster was starting to calm down.

"I want you to apologize to your brother," she said firmly.

"What? No!"

She ran her fingers along the line of his lips.

"Yes. This is your family we are talking about."

"Fine," he muttered.

She smiled and nipped his neck.

"Thank you. I promise to think of something to make it worth your while. We can try that thing you have asked."

Kol licked his lips when she gave him a seductive smile and started to unbuckle his belt. Damn that woman. At the moment he would have done what ever she wanted and unfortunately she knew that. Obviously she wanted to stay here so he would have to apologize to Niklaus, as annoying as that was. Nonetheless he was going to keep an eye on him. If Niklaus knew what was good for him, he would keep his hands off Sonja.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm sorry for the delay, but here's finally the next chapter :) Some answers, about Kol's and Sonja's relationship, yes, he's very possessive, sometimes too much, but their relationship will evolve. But a lot will happen before the present time. And another answer, there is a picture of Sonja on the story cover. Please ask if you have any questions, I hope this chapter didn't turn out too confusing.**

**Chapter 42**

6 months later

_Death. There were bodies everywhere, men, women, children. Their blood was floating across the floor. The monster was still there, sucking the life out of another victim. _

"_Please stop," someone said. A young woman, who was looking at the monster, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, uncle."_

_The monster dropped his victim and looked at the young woman with his blood red eyes. _

"_Shut your mouth!" he growled, sounding more like a beast than a man. The woman tried to back away but the monster grabbed her. _

"_Kol!"_

_The monster turned to face his brother and smiled._

"_Hello, Nik, how nice that you could join us."_

_The woman was looking at him with her tearful eyes._

"_Father…"_

"_It's alright, my dear," Niklaus said trying his best to sound calm. "Let her go, Kol."_

_The monster laughed. _

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"_I am warning you, if you harm a hair on her head…"_

_The woman let out a scared scream when the monster grabbed her hair and pulled her head roughly back._

"_You were saying?" the monster purred._

_Niklaus looked at him furiously._

"_Surely you must know that you will pay for this."_

"_I have nothing to lose! That is your fault!"_

"_Kol…"_

"_My Sonja is gone! I have nothing left!"_

_Niklaus pressed his lips together._

"_Do you really think that Sonja would want this?"_

"_Shut up!" the monster growled and grabbed the woman's throat._

"_Father!" she shouted desperately._

"_Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_The monster's red eyes narrowed._

"_Oh, but she does. You love her, do you not, brother? Your little princess. It would kill you to lose her; the pain would tear you into pieces, so there would be nothing left except an empty shell. Perhaps then you will understand how I am feeling right now."_

"_NO!"_

Brianna woke up gasping for air. Her whole body was trembling and her heart was pounding like a drum. Not again… Why? What had she done to deserve this? Was the Lord testing her? Or perhaps it was the devil… She let out a sob before kneeling next to her bed.

"_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris…"_

She prayed and prayed like so many times before but the dreams never left her alone. No, not dreams, these were something else. Premonitions… No! That would make her a demon, only God should see the future.

"My lady?"

She flinched when someone was suddenly standing next to her. A maid.

"Are you alright?"

Somehow Brianna managed to pull herself together.

"Yes, I am fine."

She dried her eyes before the maid helped her to her feet. Her legs were numb so apparently she had been on the floor for a long while.

"Lord Elijah requests your presence," the maid said.

Brianna nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yes…"

They usually had a breakfast and an afternoon tea together in his parlor, a dinner was in the dining room with his family. Brianna rarely spoke if she wasn't spoken to. Usually none of them spoke to her, except Elijah of course and his sister-in-law. Brianna was afraid of his brothers and his sister usually simply ignored her. She always did her best in order to avoid touching any of them, it always filled her mind with violent images. They certainly weren't good men, if they were men at all.

Thankfully she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. What choice did she have, she had no place to go or anyone to turn to. Elijah had always been good to her and she didn't sense the same kind of darkness in him than in his brothers. Then there was this sister-in-law of his, Brianna didn't really know of what to make of her. She had always been very kind to her, but she was married to Elijah's brother and apparently she loved him.

"_My Sonja is gone! I have nothing left!"_

Would she die? When would that happen? All Brianna knew that it would happen, whether she tried to deny it or not. All her dreams always came true, sooner or later. Every single nightmare filled with death, chaos and destruction….

...

I woke up early feeling happy and vivacious. Today was the day I would spend time with Lucy. Kol was still asleep so I kissed his cheek before getting up. I had truly enjoyed the months we had spent here; despite of the differences Kol had had with Niklaus. Thankfully they seemed to be getting along now. I hummed while heading towards the dresser and noticed that my chambermaid Agnes was adding some wood into the fireplace.

"Good morning, my lady," she said and curtsied.

"Good morning," I replied and gave her a smile.

Her eyes turned towards the bed and the sleeping figure behind the bronze curtains, like she would have wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting up. Most servants were afraid of Kol and I couldn't really blame them, his temper was short and he could be very unpredictable, although I had asked him not to scare my chambermaids. I washed my face and hands before Agnes started to brush my hair.

"What would you like to wear today, my lady?" she asked.

"I think maybe the apricot gown."

I really loved that gown; Kol had given it to me in order to make up his behavior in the ball. Poor Niklaus had had to settle for a rigid apology, but thankfully he had accepted it. He had been very kind towards both of us during the last months and I hoped to find some way to return the favor. He usually took a walk with Lucy and me so maybe I could find out if there was something I could help him with.

"Thank you, Agnes," I said after she had helped me to get dressed and headed towards the hallway. I couldn't wait to see Lucy, spending time with her had made me happier than I could have ever imagined. Clearly Kol had also noticed this change but I wasn't sure what he thought about it, he knew how to be jealous. I was just passing Elijah's parlor when I heard someone talking inside.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I can not tell you anything else," a timid woman's voice said.

"Surely there must be something," Elijah's tense voice said. "Any kind of progress."

"I have followed your orders, my lord, but my lady does not speak much. I have seen that she often has nightmares, she wakes up sobbing. Then she prays, sometimes for hours."

Elijah was quiet for a while.

"Continue keeping an eye on her, tell me if anything changes," he finally said.

"Yes, my lord."

I startled when a servant suddenly opened the door and felt embarrassed for eavesdropping.

"My lady," the servant muttered before passing me.

I bit my bottom lip and knocked the door.

"Enter," Elijah's voice said immediately.

Judging by his expression he had clearly been expecting someone else.

"Oh, good morning, Sonja," he said giving me a polite smile.

"Good morning." I hesitated a moment before continuing. "Forgive me for intruding, but I overheard your conversation…you were talking about Lady Brianna?"

"Yes," he replied rigidly. "I am afraid I have not managed to make her feel at home here."

It wasn't difficult to see that the matter truly bothered him; clearly her well-being was important to him.

"Perhaps I could help," I offered. "I would imagine that she is feeling lonely."

"Yes… Perhaps she would feel more comfortable talking to you than to servants or to me. I would be most grateful if you could find out if something is bothering her and if there is anything I can do to help."

"Of course. I can invite her to join me and Lucy to the garden today."

He nodded.

"Thank you, Sonja."

"My pleasure."

Poor Elijah, he seemed to be quite lost. If I wasn't mistaken, he truly was fond of this woman. Rebekah had told me that he hadn't had anyone special after Tatia, so he must be lonely. I decided that I would help him with this lady, he deserved to be happy. Perhaps all it would take was a little conversation.


	43. Chapter 43

**Here are some answers: yes, that was Klaus' daughter with Drusilla in her vision. It didn't take place in present time, that will a happen a little sooner. Ok, here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 43**

Lady Brianna certainly wasn't very talkative. She answered my questions as briefly as possible and looked like she would have wanted to be somewhere else. Lucy was running ahead of us, chasing a butterfly. I bit my lip, trying to think of something that would help me to open a conversation with this woman.

"So… Have you liked it here?"

"Yes, my lady," she replied rigidly.

"Is this very different than your father's home?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Please, as I said before, you can call me Sonja." I paused and tried to think of how to continue. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, my la… No."

"Alright… Do you miss your father?"

She hesitated.

"I respect him like a daughter should," she replied without really giving me an answer.

"I see. If you wish to visit him…"

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary," she interrupted me tensely.

Apparently she didn't have a very warm relationship with her father, but then again, he had gambled her away, who wouldn't be angry.

"I trust that lord Elijah has treated you well."

"Yes, the lord has been very generous."

"I am happy to hear…"

Before I managed to finish my sentence, she suddenly took my hand and looked into my eyes. The intensity of her look surprised me completely.

"You should leave here, my lady, before…" she said so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked so distressed and desperate that I squished her hand calmingly. Her face was turning red.

"I…I…" she stuttered. "Excuse me, I need to…"

She turned around and started to run.

"Wait…"

I tried to go after her but Lucy was tucking at my gown.

"Can we take a walk in the woods?" she asked.

I was surprised, she hadn't asked that before.

"Sure."

Brianna had already disappeared in the castle; I would have to talk to her later.

"Thank you, Aunt Sonja," she said and hugged me.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"But I want you stay close to me, do you understand?"

She nodded and took my hand. It was a beautiful day, so a walk in the woods sounded good. We walked across the big garden, towards the woods. I often came here running and climbing into trees, it always soothed me. Lucy seemed excited, she looked around attentively.

"What is this?" she asked touching a tree.

"That is an oak," I replied. "And it seems that this one have been here for a very long time."

She tilted her head and looked at me curiously.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you see how tall and thick this tree is; that means that it is an old tree. Did you know that trees can live centuries?"

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes." I paused and kneeled next to her. "Listen Lucy, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, Aunt Sonja."

I smiled and touched her cheek.

"In that case, close your eyes."

She obeyed immediately, she trusted me with all her child's innocence. That filled my heart with joy; I imagined that this was the closest thing of the trust between a mother and a child I could ever experience. I lifted her in my arms and told her to wrap her arms around my neck.

"No peeking," I said before I took a long leap towards a branch above us, then the next one and the next one until we were almost at the treetop.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart."

She gasped and wrapped her little arms tighter around me.

"It's alright, you are safe," I assured.

"Beautiful…" she muttered.

Yes, it was. We could see the garden, the castle, the little pond and so many other trees around us. The sky was bright; there were only few white clouds. We stayed there for a while, enjoying the beauty around us.

"Alright, close your eyes again."

I didn't jump straight down, like I would have done if I would have been alone, instead I tried to use the branches; I had to remember the limitations of human body.

"Can you fly?" Lucy asked after we had safely reached the ground.

"No, sweetheart, but I am a good climber. That is not really what a lady should do…"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence when I heard someone calling me.

"We are here!" I said.

A servant appeared between the trees and bowed.

"My lady. I was sent to get Lucy; her mother needs to see her."

"Oh…Yes, of course."

I kneeled next to Lucy and touched her cheek.

"I hope to see you again soon."

She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, Aunt Sonja."

That surprised me completely but I managed to hug her back.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

I kissed her cheek before the servant took her hand and bowed again before leading her towards the castle. I couldn't remember the last time I would have been so happy, I wanted to dance. Or maybe run. Why not. Usually I waited until it was dark but there wasn't anyone here so I removed my shoes and ran. My gown was slowing me down so I took it off without stopping and headed towards the small pond I had found deeper in the woods. I often went there swimming, sometimes Kol came with me.

I was running so fast that it didn't take long before I reached the pond and jumped into the water. It felt very nice, I dived few time before turning on my back and letting the water to carry me. I looked at the sky and listened to the wind and the singing birds sitting on the branches. This was much better than any social occasion, although I did enjoy dancing. Suddenly I heard something, a crack. My senses heightened immediately, that hadn't been an animal. I hadn't ever seen anyone this deep in the woods, so I had somehow assumed that no one came here.

In that moment I cursed myself for leaving my gown to who knew where. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. Was it possible that I had imagined the sound? Either way I didn't feel like swimming anymore so I got up. I froze when Niklaus was suddenly standing in front of me, staring at my naked body. There was a very strange look in his eyes. I gasped and tried to cover myself with my arms.

"Niklaus…" I muttered and tried to turn around but he grabbed my arm.

"No, no, you have no need to cover yourself from me."

His voice sounded very weird, it confused me completely.

"Niklaus, let go of me," I managed to say.

He tightened his grip and leaned closer.

"That is not really what you want, is it, my sweet Sonja?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, it is…"

He muffled the rest of my sentence by pressing his lips on mine, kissing me demandingly. For a moment I was too shocked to react, Niklaus, who I saw as my brother, was kissing me. His arms were keeping me in place when he used my confusion in order to force his tongue in my mouth. That snapped me out of it; I slammed my teeth hard down his tongue and pushed him away as forcefully as I could. He looked at me disbelievingly, blood pouring from his mouth.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked shaking with anger. "I have a husband, your brother!"

His expression tensed while he wiped some blood from his face.

"Do not try to claim that you do not want this, you have been flirting with me for months, ever since you came here."

I was stunned; it took a moment before I was able to speak.

"What? I have not flirted with you; I thought that we are friends."

His eyes narrowed.

"Friends?"

I nodded.

"Yes, you are like a brother to me…"

"I do not want to be your brother!" he snapped and took a step towards me, making me to back away. I was painfully aware that I was naked, but there was no point trying to cover myself anymore, I had to concentrate on calming him down.

"Niklaus, please. I care about you but not like that, my husband is the only man I want to be with."

He looked at me callously and clenched his fists.

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

He laughed bitterly.

"What have he ever done to deserve your love?"

"True love is a complicated matter," I said quietly. "I sincerely hope that you will find that kind of love, but it will never be with me."

For a moment I saw hurt on his face but that was gone in a fraction of a second. I didn't have time to say anything else when he disappeared. I wrapped my arms around me, feeling confused and ashamed. Maybe he had been right; maybe my behavior had been improper. I didn't think that I had been flirting with him but I remembered sometimes touching his hand when we had been in the garden with Lucy and hugging him few times. Sometimes I had even jumped on him, wanting a piggyback ride.

That had been stupid and childish but he had always seemed to find that funny, not some kind of seduction. The truth was that being with him, Elijah and Rebekah reminded me of being a human and a part of me still missed that life. What was I supposed to do now? If Kol would hear about this… I didn't even want to think about that. But I didn't want to lie to him either. I sat on the ground and curled my legs up against my chest. I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Klaus was way past furious when he reached the nearest village. No one turned him down. 6 months he had done what ever she had wanted, being nice and thoughtful. Well not anymore. This was more about a principle now (alright, and maybe some kind of obsession) but that woman would give herself to him and she would love every second of it. Kol certainly didn't deserve her but she kept insisting that he was the only man she wanted to be with. Well, that could be arranged, he knew a certain warlock who would certainly be able to help. If she wanted Kol, she would have Kol but after their night together she might see things very differently.


	44. Chapter 44

**Warning, there's some violence in this chapter.**

**Chapter 44**

"Sonja?"

I startled when Kol touched my shoulder, I had been so distracted that I hadn't notice him entering to our chamber.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, forcing myself to smile.

He didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure? You have acted strangely."

I hesitated; this was the moment I would have to make my decision. If I would tell Kol what had happened with Niklaus, he would probably try to kill his brother. He could get hurt or something worse. I couldn't let that happen.

"Actually, there is something I have been thinking," I started.

He looked at me attentively.

"What is it?"

I bit my lip, trying to choose my words carefully.

"I…I do not want to sound ungrateful but the truth is that I miss traveling. Do you think that we could…"

"You want to leave?"

I nodded.

"I understand if you do not want to, but…"

He silenced me by placing his finger on my lips.

"If you want to leave, then we shall leave."

I felt relieved, I had been afraid that he would ask more questions.

"I actually miss traveling too," he added. "I think I want to go back to Venice."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love Venice. When are we leaving?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are certainly in a hurry for all the sudden. I thought you liked it here."

"I did…I do but I think a little change would be nice."

For a moment he looked suspicious but I silenced him with a kiss before he managed to speak.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course, a change of scenery sounds good to me. Oh, I came here to tell you that I am heading to the tavern, would you like to join me?"

I shook my head.

"I have few things to take care of but you go and have fun."

He grinned.

"I am sure that I will. Brom was actually foolish enough to challenge me to a drinking contest, can you believe that?"

I tensed.

"You are going with Brom?"

"Yes, apparently he is bored when Nik is away."

I realized that it had been almost two days since I had seen Niklaus but I had been too distracted to really notice his absence.

"He is away?"

"Yes, he had some things to take care of with some lord or something; I was not really paying attention."

He pulled me close and kissed me.

"I will see you later, my sweet."

"Yes…"

I felt worried after he had left, maybe I should go and make sure that he would be alright… Now I was being ridiculous, he was going to the tavern, not into some kind of battle. Besides, he certainly knew how to take care of himself. Now, where was I… I would have to start organize packing and make some other arrangements before we would be able to travel. Lucy crossed my mind; I wanted to make sure that she would be alright. Then there were Rebekah and Elijah, how could I explain this to them? Maybe I could confide in Rebekah, surely she knew her brother.

Of course it was possible that I was overreacting, perhaps Niklaus had understood what I had said to him and wanted to put all of this behind us. But I really didn't want to count on that, it was better if Kol and I would leave. Surely some time and distance would fix this. I walked back and forth for a while, trying to clear my thoughts. Perhaps Agnes could give me a hand… I startled when the door suddenly opened but I relaxed when I saw Kol.

"That was fast."

He smiled.

"Oh, I could not stay away from you, darling."

I smiled too but something caught my attention.

"You changed your clothes?"

For a second he looked surprised.

"Yes, just a little accident, damn horse."

"Oh, are you alright?"

He grinned and took a step towards me.

"Never better."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, pressing his hips on mine.

"I can feel that," I giggled.

"I want you so much," he muttered and kissed me. He was certainly turned on; his kiss was full of lust. That was always a perfect time to tease him. I freed myself from his embrace and moved across the room using my vampire speed. He looked stunned and tried to reach me but I didn't let him.

"Ah, ah, you know how this works," I purred teasingly.

"Come here," he demanded, sounding almost angry.

I shook my head and stayed out of his reach. His eyes were full of lust when I lifted the hem of my gown and ran my hand slowly over my thigh, letting out a little moan. I knew how to drive him crazy.

"You want me?" I asked teasingly, biting my finger. His eyes darkened, the intensity of his reaction surprised me completely. I let out a scream when he grabbed me, quite roughly, and threw me on the bed.

"Kol…" I started but he was already on top of me, tearing my gown straight off my body. There was something different about his touch; I felt a need to fight him off. He muffled my protests with a bruising kiss and started to unbuckle his belt. Then the shocking realization hit me, this wasn't Kol. I didn't know how that was possible, but I was sure of it, this man wasn't my husband. I started to struggle as hard as I could, trying to get him off me. His lips were still devouring mine, his hands exploring every part of my body.

"Stop!" I shouted when our lips parted. "Get off me!"

He looked surprised.

"What are you talking about; I'm your husband…"

"No, you are not!"

I tried to push him away but he pinned my wrists above my head.

"Stop that," he snapped sounding annoyed.

"Let me go!"

Despite of my anger I started to realize that this man was stronger than me, I couldn't fight him off. This couldn't be happening…

"No!"

He looked even more annoyed when my panic increased.

"Stop that!" he demanded again.

I screamed and struggled but it made no difference, he was too strong. My eyes were filling with tears when I suddenly realized something.

"Niklaus?"

His expression tensed and he grabbed my chin.

"Why did you have to ruin everything? This could have been pleasant for both of us."

I let out a sob and looked into his eyes or Kol's eyes, the whole thought was confusing.

"Please do not do this, I am begging you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Why not? He never has to know."

I shook my head.

"But I would always know. Please… Please do not scar me like this, how could I look him in the eyes…"

I couldn't finish my sentence; the tears were rolling down my cheeks. For a moment it seemed that he actually hesitated, but then his pupils dilated; he was trying to compel me. I didn't know if he could, we had tried that once with Kol and he hadn't been able to do that, but I didn't know if things were the same with Niklaus. He pressed his lips together and stared into my tearful eyes for a moment before he suddenly got off me. I started to shake and covered myself with a blanket. He walked back and forth in front of the bed, apparently trying to calm himself down.

"Sonja…I…"

"Please leave," I said as calmly as I could. I couldn't look at him, not when he looked like Kol. Wait… I jumped to my feet the blanket wrapped around me and looked at him furiously.

"What have you done to Kol? If you have hurt him, I swear…"

"No, no, he is fine," he muttered. "Probably still in the tavern."

"But…How?"

"A spell."

For a moment I was speechless.

"Why…why would you go through all this trouble just to have sex with me? There are plenty of women…"

"No," he said clenching his fists. "This was a mistake; my…selfish desires blinded me. I only wanted… I hoped that you would look at me like you look at Kol."

We were both quiet for a long while; I was confused by my mixed feelings. On the other hand I was angry, I wanted to shout at him or hit him or anything, but in some very, very strange way I also felt sorry for him. He wanted someone to love him, like I loved Kol.

"I…I realize that I have no right to ask anything from you but could you consider keeping this between you and me," he muttered tensely.

He was right; he definitely didn't have the right to ask that. I could tell to Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and who ever was listening, but what difference would that make? Kol would try to kill him and it was possible that Rebekah and Elijah would abandon him. Then he would be truly alone. Was that any more than he deserved? On the other hand, he had saved my life once…

"Sonja?"

I kept my face free from emotions when I looked at him.

"We are even now. Kol and I are leaving as soon as possible."

We looked at each other for a moment before he gave me a brief nod and walked out. It took a long while before I managed to pull myself together enough in order to call for Agnes. I needed to clean up this mess before Kol would return.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and alerts :) Yes, the story will reach the present time.**

**Chapter 45**

England, 1492

"_Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full of rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. When the pie was opened the birds began to sing, oh wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king? The king was in his counting house counting out his money, the queen was in the parlor eating bread and honey. The maid was in the garden hanging out the clothes, when down came a blackbird and pecked off her nose!"_

Klaus rolled his eyes; the loony woman was getting started again. She loved to sing all kind of strange songs. Now she was sitting at the table with him and Elijah, playing with her fork.

"Bria?" Elijah said gently. "You are not hungry?"

She was staring in front of her, a weird smile on her face.

"Bad king," she muttered. "You want to know a secret?"

"Tell me," Elijah replied smiling. For some very strange reason, he seemed to have an endless supply of patience with his loony lady. Klaus honestly couldn't understand him.

"The king has six wives," she said and started to giggle. "One, two, three, four, five, six! Bad king!"

What the hell was she talking about? Klaus didn't even bother trying to understand her; the woman's insanity seemed to get worse every day. Why did Elijah insist of keeping her? Perhaps she wasn't unpleasant to look at, but she was insane for heavens sake! She had to be something quite special in the bed, why else would have Elijah kept her for over two centuries. Surely he could have found another lover. Klaus didn't really have anything against her, apparently she made his brother happy, but she was way too unpredictable for his liking. The only person who seemed to get through to her was Elijah. Things hadn't been this bad when she had still been a human. He wondered if Elijah would have ever willingly turned her, an insane vampire wasn't a good thing.

"So, have you heard anything from Bekah?" Klaus asked, trying to ignore the giggling woman.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "They are still in Florence."

"Hmm."

"_Goosey goosey gander, whither shall I wander? Upstairs and downstairs and in my lady's chamber. There I met an old man who wouldn't say his prayers, so I took him by his left leg and threw him down the stairs…"_

"Could you please shut her up," Klaus snapped.

Elijah sent him a brief scowl before touching Brianna's shoulder.

"Bria? Perhaps we should retire."

She tilted her head on the side and smiled.

"As my lord wishes."

There seemed to be genuine warmth in her eyes when she leaned towards Elijah and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she turned her eyes to Klaus.

"You want to hear a secret?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I think…"

"She is coming for your birthday!" she announced. "Surprise!" She paused and pouted her lips. "I do not like her."

"How sad," Klaus muttered.

"Come, my love," Elijah said and wrapped his arm gently around her waist. "Good night, Niklaus."

She leaned her head on his shoulder when they walked out together. Perhaps his brother truly loved this woman, as strange as that was. Klaus huffed and concentrated on his wine. His birthday was four months away, why had she mentioned that all the sudden? Then again, she was insane, who knew what was going on inside her head. And yet, he actually envied his brother for having her, she seemed to genuinely love Elijah.

Why did his life have to be so empty? It didn't matter how many people he killed or how many women he bedded, nothing felt like anything anymore. Perhaps he should visit his siblings and Sonja in Florence. Sonja… She couldn't hold a grudge anymore, could she? Why the hell did he care, he wasn't some weak and pathetic human who needed other people to accept him. He had everything anyone could ever want. Definitely. He emptied his goblet and called for a servant.

"I want Lady Jane and Lady Mary in my chambers, right now," he ordered without even looking at the servant. His mistresses would surely offer him some amusement and help him to get rid of these unpleasant thoughts. He would definitely feel something tonight.

* * *

Florence

"Come on, Bekah," I said laughing when we walked across the market place. "I know that look, tell me who he is."

Rebekah smiled, looking more than pleased with herself. She was wearing a gorgeous green gown and a cloak; it wasn't difficult to tell that many men were staring at her. I was about to repeat my question when an elderly hawker stepped in front of us.

"_Beautiful fabrics for beautiful ladies_."

"_No, thank you_," I replied using my fluent Tuscan and focused on Rebekah.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes!"

She bit her bottom lip and looked around, like she would have been afraid that someone was eavesdropping.

"His name is Paolo."

"And…" I encouraged.

"And he is gorgeous!" she cheered. "His father is one of the wealthiest merchants in Florence and…"

I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"And?"

"He proposed to me last night."

I was completely stunned.

"Oh…What…What are you planning to do?"

She sighed.

"What can I do, he is not…like us."

Poor Rebekah. I touched her shoulder.

"Have you considered that maybe he would want to be like us?"

She shook her head.

"No, all he talks about is taking over his father's business and having a family of his own, a wife and children. What kind of person would I be if I would take that from him?"

I really didn't know what to say, so I simply wrapped my arm around her while we continued walking. Sadly this wasn't the first time, poor Rebekah didn't seem to have much luck in love. During the years she had spent with me and Kol, she has had many lovers, but something always seemed to be missing. It didn't really help that Kol was always acting like an overprotective mother hen towards his sister. I had tried to explain to him over and over again that Rebekah wasn't a child or a nun, like Kol seemed to think, she had every right to take as many lovers as she wanted.

I knew that she hoped to find someone special, a companion for herself. I sincerely hoped that she would, it wasn't difficult to tell that she was sometimes lonely and unfortunately sensitiveness wasn't Kol's strength. He had no problem grabbing me in front of Rebekah and announcing that he needed me in our bedchamber. I loved to have Rebekah here and I truly enjoyed her company but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder would she had been happier staying in England with Niklaus and Elijah, I knew how attached she was to them.

Two centuries had passed by so fast; sometimes I felt that the time had lost all meaning. Perhaps in a way that was true, it was difficult to notice time passing by when you didn't age or die. People didn't really change either, although they made new inventions and dressed differently in every era. I truly hoped that Rebekah didn't regret for leaving with us all those years ago.

She had walked in on me before I had managed to clean up after what had happened with Niklaus and she had immediately noticed that something was wrong. She had thought that Kol had hurt me and she hadn't given up before I had told her everything. She was the only one who knew, besides me and Niklaus of course, and I wanted to keep it like that. Kol certainly hadn't understood why I suddenly didn't want to have sex with him, so I was more than grateful that Rebekah had joined us when we had left from England. I hadn't seen Niklaus ever since, that was probably for the best.

"_How much_?" I suddenly heard Rebekah asking in Tuscan, she was looking at some necklace. She already had more necklaces than anyone could ever need, but she loved everything shiny and beautiful. It looked like she wasn't finished any time soon, so I looked around, enjoying the atmosphere of the market place. A person could buy almost anything here from livestock to jewelry and spices.

Maybe I should get something for Kol; he hadn't felt like joining us. Suddenly I felt shivers running down my spine; I felt that someone was staring at me. When I looked up, I immediately noticed a dark figure standing amongst the crowd. He, at least I thought it was a he, was wearing a dark cloak, he had covered his face with a hood. Although I couldn't see his face, I could sense his piercing gaze. Something about him alarmed me, I wasn't sure why.

"Rebekah…" I started and turned my head towards her for a second, she was still bargaining with the hawker about few necklaces. When I turned to look at the dark stranger, he had disappeared. That couldn't have been good; I had a very bad feeling.


	46. Chapter 46

**Warning, there's some mature content in this chapter**

**Chapter 46**

Elijah looked at the woman he had spent last two centuries with. She was spinning around their bedchamber, her auburn curls swinging freely as she moved so gracefully, like she would have been weightless. She was wearing a long white nightgown, her eyes were closed and there was a cryptic smile on her face, like always when she was somewhere far away. Sweet Brianna… Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder was she bitter because of the way things had turned out. She hadn't asked to be a vampire and he would have never turned her against her will, but unfortunately fate had decided otherwise.

Elijah remembered that day like it would have been yesterday, they had been riding together when her horse had seen a snake and threw her on the ground before he had managed to do anything. She had been badly injured so he had given her his blood. Unfortunately she had later died a violent death with his blood in her system. Few of Niklaus' new lackeys hadn't known that she belonged to him and had decided to make her their supper. When Elijah had reached her, it had already been too late, but he had certainly made those vampires pay.

Elijah had already known that she was a clairvoyant but that was something he had never shared with anyone. She had finally started to trust him and he had done his best in order to help her to carry her burden. It had already started to affect her mind, but things had gone much worse after she had become a vampire. She had to struggle in order to tell the difference between the past, the present and the future, it was all mixed inside her head. She spun around few more times before letting herself to fall on the bed without opening her eyes.

"Beautiful…" she muttered.

"Bria?"

She opened her eyes and turned on her side giving him a sweet smile.

"Come to bed," she purred.

He enjoyed the sight of her lying on their canopy bed, a seductive look in her big brown eyes. That side of her never ceased to amaze him, she had no inhibitions. That was one of the things that made her so unique. Other people may saw it as insanity but he had learned to understand how her mind worked. Perhaps that was partly because his blood had turned her but he definitely felt the connection between them. She was a part of him and he wanted her to be happy. Right now she wasn't, she didn't like to wait. Her impatient look made him smile. She turned on her back when he approached the bed and sat down next to her.

"Have you liked it here, my love?" he asked while touching her soft hair. They had only recently moved into this castle, they had lived in France for few years, mostly because Niklaus had wanted some change.

Brianna smiled and nodded.

"I like to be where you are."

He ran his fingers over her arm and raised her hand to his lips, letting his teeth to touch one of her fingers before putting it in his mouth. She looked at him attentively; he saw a glimpse of her fangs. Sometimes he actually had problems of keeping up with her; she was quite a little beast. That was hard to believe, she looked very fragile and delicate. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on his back, placing herself on top of him.

"She is coming… Do not love her more than me."

"Of course not," he replied, although he didn't know who this 'she' was. He could have asked, but that didn't usually help much, her explanations were more than confusing. Perhaps they made perfect sense to her but not to anyone else. She had once said to him and everything happened like it was supposed to happen, no matter what anyone would do. Yet he was glad that no one else knew the truth about her, someone would have surely tried to use her. He would certainly never let that to happen.

* * *

I looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace and tried to push my bad feelings aside. The hooded man I had seen earlier in the market place still bothered me, but apparently Kol and Rebekah didn't share my concern. What had I really seen, some man who was wearing a black cloak, so what, maybe he was a mendicant or something. I was starting to believe that they were right; maybe I was simply imagining things.

I sighed and petted the cat who was purring on my lap. He was a black stray cat who I had named Sergio; he appeared to our villa from time to time. For some reason cats seemed to like me, they always had. It was nice to sit on an armchair in front of the fireplace petting the furry little animal, I felt very peaceful. But I had to concentrate; this was a special night, our wedding anniversary.

It was Kol's turn to ask what ever he wanted and he had made a very specific request. I couldn't help but smile; after all these centuries, there was still a one thing that turned him on more than anything else. Well, I had no problem with that, I had to eat anyway, although playing with my food wasn't what I normally liked to do. I almost startled when someone suddenly knocked the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a servant called Raphael stepped inside. He had worked for us over four years; he was a quiet and hardworking man who was in his late twenties. Perhaps he wasn't very handsome with his rough features, that was probably the reason why Kol had never shown any jealousy towards him, but he was more than loyal and I liked him very much.

"You called for me, mistress," he said using his fluent English.

"Yes. We shall have a guest soon and I would like you to make sure that she gets home later this evening."

He knew what I meant without asking any questions, he simply nodded.

"I will take care of that, mistress."

I gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Raphael."

He bowed and walked out closing the door behind him. It was dark already and one of the maids had lighted candles all over the room. Rebekah had gone out, probably to meet Paolo, so Kol and I had the whole villa for ourselves. I had chosen a silky dark blue gown I knew Kol liked and let my hair down. He should be back in any moment; hopefully he had found someone who pleased him. Apparently he had, I picked up a scent of a strange human woman before she and Kol entered the room.

Sergio arched his back and hissed as always when he was in the same room with Kol. He didn't seem to even notice the cat that jumped on the floor and ran past him and the woman. She was beautiful, her copper hair was up in a stylish plait coiffure and she was looking at me in wonder with her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red gown and a ruby necklace. My guess was that she was a mistress of some wealthy merchant or maybe even a cleric, I doubted that she was anyone's wife, but she wasn't a prostitute either. I stood up and gave her a smile.

"Sonja, this is Giulia," Kol said and took a step back.

"_Good evening, Giulia_," I said in Tuscan and motioned her to come closer. She seemed a little confused but she obeyed. I ran my fingers softly over her face, knowing that Kol was watching my every move. Well, since this was a special day…

"_You have very soft lips_," I said while running my index finger along the line of her lips.

"_Thank you_," she muttered, clearly confused.

"_And you are very beautiful. Do you find me beautiful?_"

She nodded.

"_Yes._"

I took her hand and led her towards the bed.

"I bet that you taste delicious."

That one she didn't need to understand, that was only for Kol. I smiled seductively when I pushed her on the bed.

"_Everything is alright_," I assured and touched her hair before lifting the hem of her gown. Personally I liked a neck or a wrist but Kol preferred something else. The woman gasped in surprise when I touched her knee and slid my hand towards her thigh. Her skin felt very smooth, I wondered if she used some specific bath oil or something. I would have to ask her about that later. She let out a moan when I kissed her inner thigh before letting my fangs out. Now where was that artery…

She squirmed when I bit down her thigh. I had learned that it was possible to make the experience pleasant for humans; it was all about the technique. Of course it was possible to make it painful and very unpleasant as well, but I preferred doing it the other way around, I didn't see any reason to cause unnecessary suffering to any creature. I intentionally let her blood to pour all over my face, since I knew that turned Kol on even more.

When I looked up and met his gaze, I saw that he definitely didn't need any more turning on. I stood up and helped the woman to her feet. This was the crucial moment; I had to send her away without ruining the atmosphere. If Kol was excited enough, he might be very messy and that wasn't something that helped me to get into the mood. All I had to do was get her out; I knew that Raphael would take care of the rest. Just one quick compulsion… After she was outside I slowly turned to Kol, licking my bloody lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seeing something you like?" I purred.

His eyes were filled with lust when he tried to grab me, but I didn't let him.

"Ah, ah."

He gritted his teeth and looked like he was going to break something.

"Take a seat," I ordered.

"Sonja…" he growled.

"Take a seat."

He looked furious but he actually obeyed and sat on the bed. I hid my smile and started to dance. I had created this dance myself; it was a mixture of different dances I had seen when we had traveled, although my dance was much naughtier. My hips moved seductively and I flipped my hair back while my hands wandered all over my body. It wasn't difficult to see that he couldn't take much more so I started finally to move towards him.

"No touching or I will stop," I said before I started to rub myself against him. He groaned when I sat on his lap and felt how aroused he was.

"Damn you, woman, you will be the death of me…"

I let out a soft laughter and leaned towards him, touching his ear with my lips.

"Perhaps I can help you, my husband…"

He groaned even louder when I unbuckled his pants and slid my hand inside.

"God, do not stop," he pleaded.

"Who do you want?" I asked.

"You!"

"Forever?"

"Yes!"

I smiled and reached for the small knife I had placed on the bedside table. My other hand was still teasing him; his eyes were filled with pleasure.

"Oh God, Sonja…"

I made a small cut above my neckline and pressed his mouth there in the moment he was about to reach his climax. He let out an animalistic growl and almost ripped my gown into pieces in order to get it off me. The thought that I could still made him to react like this really pleased me, almost as much as feeling him touching my feminine center.

"You like teasing, do you?" he asked huskily and made me to let out a loud moan. "Maybe I should return the favor…"

"Don't you dare!" I growled, making him to chuckle. I practically jumped on him, pushing him on his back and kissed him fierily. He was still wearing his shirt so I ripped it off and started to kiss his chest. He growled when I left bite marks between the kisses, rocking my body up and down. Apparently that was too much for him so he grabbed my hips and turned us around.

He didn't waste any time to get rid of his pants; I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist before he thrust into me. After that we both lost all control, one moment we were in the bed, then on the floor or maybe on the wall, I really couldn't tell. Neither of us held back and I felt completely content when we were finally lying on a fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. Kol wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy anniversary, my sweet."

I leaned my head on his chest and sighed in content.

"Yes, it was very happy."

I was almost asleep when I felt him scooping me up and carrying me to the bed. That small thoughtful gesture made me even happier and there was a big smile on my face when I felt myself floating away. I would have certainly slept until the morning if something wouldn't have woke me up. It was a strange ominous feeling that sent shivers down my spine. I blinked my eyes sleepily and saw that it was still dark outside. Kol was sleeping besides me; his hand was resting on my stomach. I moved it as carefully as I could and stood up. Something was wrong, I was sure of it.

I wore my long nightgown and went to the balcony in order to clear my head, maybe some fresh air would help. The moon seemed to be almost full and the sky was bright so I was able to admire the stars. Everything else might change but they never did. There was something comforting about that thought… Suddenly I sensed his presence and looked down. There he was, the hooded man, he stood under the balcony looking at me. Before I managed to do anything, he took a long leap and landed next to me. I recognized him immediately when I felt his fangs sinking into my neck. Mikael.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

To many vampires, including myself, sharing blood was just as intimate thing than sex, it meant a perfect trust towards the other person. After I had become a vampire no one except Kol had ever taken my blood. I had sometimes given it to some human in order to heal them, but that wasn't the same thing, not by a long shot. No one had ever taken my blood by force, that kind of option hadn't even crossed my mind. Until now.

It was truly humiliating to feel Mikael's fangs on my neck, sucking out my very essence. His arms kept me in place, no matter how desperately I tried to struggle. I couldn't make a sound and I felt myself going into a shock. Strange, I had never thought that could happen to a vampire. I was barely conscious when he pulled away and lifted me over his shoulder. No… I had no strength to fight him when he jumped on the ground and zoomed away from the villa. Suddenly he stopped and placed me in front of him, keeping me on my feet. I would have fallen down without his grip.

"You…" he muttered. The hood was still covering his face, so I didn't see his expression, but his voice sounded strange.

"What do you want?" I managed to ask, although my voice sounded weak, I had lost a lot of blood and it would take a moment before I would recover. He lifted the hood, revealing the fiery in his eyes.

"Have you spread it?" he growled.

I couldn't understand his question.

"What…"

He pulled me closer so my face was only inches away from his.

"Have you spread it? My blood."

Finally I understood, he meant had I turned anyone.

"No."

He looked into my eyes attentively, like he was suspecting that I was lying.

"The blood is sacred."

I nodded cautiously, although I couldn't understand what was going on. I had heard that he had hunted down others like us; apparently he wanted to correct his mistake, so I assumed that he was here to kill me, Kol and Rebekah. No, I couldn't let that to happen. How could anyone even consider about killing his own children; that would be an atrocity. I looked into his eyes, trying to find any sign of the man he had used to be, a man who had loved his family.

"Mikael, please, they are your children…"

He silenced me by tightening his grip.

"I am not here for them," he stated.

"What? Why then…"

"That is not your concern," he snapped and lifted me over his shoulder again. "It is time to finish this."

I squirmed and pounded on his back, cursing my weakness. If he wouldn't have taken so much of my blood, I could have at least put up some kind of fight. I didn't know what he was going to do and I really didn't want to find that out. Maybe he wanted only to kill me, not his children. His blood had turned me, so maybe to him I was his worst mistake. Or maybe he wanted to use me as bait or something, how would I know. Either way I was really in trouble.

"Let me go!" I shouted, although I knew how useless that was.

"Be quiet," he snapped and headed towards awaiting carriage.

Oh no… I used all the strength I had left in order to free myself, but my pathetic squirming didn't affect him in any way. Suddenly he let out an angry growl.

"Get your filthy hands off my mistress!" someone shouted. Raphael.

"No, run…" I tried to say before Mikael dropped me on the ground and turned towards the young human who had just sank a dagger on his neck. Mikael pulled it out growling angrily.

"No, Mikael…" I couldn't see what was happening, but I tried to crawl towards them when Raphael felled down next to me. His eyes were looking straight at me and he tried desperately to breathe.

"Forgive me," I muttered and grabbed his wrist. I knew I only had seconds, maybe less, but few sips were all that I needed. When Mikael was about to lift me up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit down hard. He was furious, but I held on like my life would depend on it. Not so much fun the other way around was it. His blood worked fast, I felt much stronger already after only few drops.

"How dare you," he growled furiously, trying to get me off him, but my grip was even tighter after every drop of blood that went down my throat. He on the other hand was getting weaker, I could feel it. Maybe I wouldn't have been any match for him in a fair fight, but even the strongest of our kind was temporarily affected by a blood lost. But I couldn't hold on forever and judging by his expression, he was about to tear my head off.

"Sonja, jump!" Kol's voice suddenly shouted.

I obeyed immediately and no more than a second later Kol had staked his father. Mikael gasped and gazed at me before felling on the ground. For a moment I couldn't move.

"Sonja?"

Kol's voice was coming from somewhere far away.

"Sonja!"

I snapped out of it when he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Talk to me, are you hurt?"

"No," I said sounding surprisingly calm. "We must go; he will wake up in any second."

Kol looked at his father loathingly.

"I can take him…"

Mikael's hand moved and grabbed the stake.

"Go!" I shouted. "Get Bekah, our plan, now!"

Thankfully he didn't argue; we had made an escape plan in case of a situation like this. It wasn't difficult to see how furious Mikael was, but I couldn't leave Raphael here, so I scooped him up and lifted him over my shoulder before zooming away from Mikael. I didn't go straight to our meeting place, I didn't want to take the risk that Mikael would follow me, so I took a detour across the alleys of Florence. It was almost morning, but thankfully the city hadn't really waked up yet.

I could only imagine what I looked like wearing a muddy and bloody nightgown and carrying a man who was almost twice my size. Finally I stopped and placed Raphael on the ground. The alley was filthy, the wastewater was flowing across of it and I saw at least three rats trying to find something to eat among the waste. This wasn't the part of Florence where wealthy people lived.

"Raphael?" I said and touched his face. His heart was barely beating, but slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I can help you if you wish me to."

"I…am…dying…mistress," he said so quietly that I could barely hear him. I didn't know what Mikael had done to him, but I couldn't see any wound. I had to help him, he had saved my life.

"Please, do not be afraid," I said before the black veins appeared under my eyes. Surprisingly he didn't seem afraid at all, only curious. I bit my wrist and placed it in front of his mouth.

"My blood will heal you, please drink."

I didn't want to force him, but I didn't have to, he gave me a weak nod. I moved my wrist onto his mouth since he was too weak to move. After one little sip, he started to gasp for air.

"Raphael?"

He took one last breath before his body went limp and I couldn't hear his heartbeat. No, no, no… What had I done? Carefully I lifted his shirt and gasped. His whole chest and stomach was one big bruise, clearly his inner organs had been badly damaged; my blood couldn't have healed him. But now he had died with my blood in his system… What had I done? Like I had said to Mikael, I had never turned anyone before. This was a nightmare; I had no idea what to do. I had just turned this poor man against his will. I definitely couldn't leave him here, so I lifted him over my shoulder and headed towards the meeting place near the city wall. There was already a carriage waiting for me and Kol jumped out before I reached it. He looked relieved, but then his eyes went to Raphael.

"What…"

"There is no time to explain," I said firmly and lifted him in the carriage.

"Hey!" Rebekah protested. "Get the carcass out of here!"

"He is in transition," I said tensely.

"Go!" Kol ordered the carriage driver before getting in.

"Sonja…"

"It was an accident," I interrupted him miserably. "I never meant to…"

Kol sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Well, you are safe; that is all that matters. I suppose I can not make you to leave him somewhere outside the city?"

I pulled away and stared at him.

"No! I did this to him, I must help him…"

Kol waved his hand.

"Yes, yes, I do not wish to argue about that, do what ever you feel you must do. But I want to hear everything what happened with my father."

"Me too," Rebekah added and crossed her arms.

I needed a moment to gather my thoughts before I explained to them everything what had happened.

"He said he is not here for us?" Rebekah asked disbelievingly.

"He was lying," Kol said immediately. "He was going to use Sonja in order to lure you and me into some kind of trap."

"Maybe…"

"There is no maybe, remember who we are talking about," Kol said firmly.

"Yes, our father."

"No, the man who killed our mother and who will kill us if he has a chance," Kol corrected bitterly.

We were all quiet for a while; I kneeled on the floor in order to take a look at Raphael. What was I supposed to do now, what if he didn't want this? Well, one problem at the time.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To France," Kol replied. "I think Nik and Elijah should know about this."

"They are not in France anymore," Rebekah said. "They returned to England."

"Hmm, to England then. I believe we shall be there just in time for Nik's birthday, I have heard about his celebrations."

I bit my lip and avoided looking at Kol; I wasn't sure what I thought about seeing Niklaus. Well, I wasn't really angry at him anymore, surely we could let bygones be bygones. Hopefully things would go better this time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Good old England," Kol muttered while stepping out of the carriage. Surprisingly it was raining and the evening was quite chilly. The courtyard seemed to be full of carriages; the stable boys certainly had their hands full. There were also lackeys covering the guests with umbrellas and escorting them inside, the whole nobility of England was probably here to celebrate lord Niklaus' birthday. Rebekah cleared her throat angrily, making Kol to give her a grin before holding out his hand for her.

"Some gentleman you are," she complained when he helped her down. "The ground is muddy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

She frowned and slapped his hand.

"Carry me inside, you barbarian, my gown is going to be ruined!"

He chuckled and looked up.

"Forgive me, sister, but in case you have forgotten, I have a wife to look after…"

"I can assist the mistress, my lord," Raphael said quickly and moved next to the carriage.

Kol pressed his lips together; he wasn't very thrilled about Sonja's new admirer. The servant always followed her around like a puppy, he seemed to worship her. According to Sonja, he was simply confused and needed his maker's guidance, there was absolutely nothing romantic about it. Well, that wasn't what worried Kol, first of all the man was a servant and second of all he wasn't very pleasant to look at, what annoyed him was the amount of time Sonja spent with him. Kol had turned many people, either accidently or simply for fun, and he couldn't have cared less about how they learned all the necessary skills. Sonja on the other hand was like some damn mother goose, treating the man like he would actually be her child. Clearly she hadn't got over about her ridiculous idea of being a mother…

"Kol!" Rebekah demanded. "I will soon have to start to build a boat!"

He sighed and lifted his sister up. From the corner of his eye he saw Raphael helping Sonja down and covering her with some cloth.

"It would be a shame if your beautiful gown would get wet," the servant murmured, earning a smile from Sonja. This was really getting annoying, but Kol didn't want to intentionally start a fight with his wife, Sonja had made it perfectly clear what she thought about his jealousy. Unfortunately she could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to be and obviously this was one of those times when she wasn't going to change her mind. He was the man, dammit, he should be the head of the family, but lately there had been not one but two women walking all over him.

"Be careful with my hem," Rebekah instructed.

He rolled his eyes and suppressed his urge to throw her in the puddle of mud. This had to stop, he was the man and he deserved some respect, dammit! Thankfully his brothers were here, Rebekah could hassle them for a while.

"Nik and Elijah are going to be so surprised," she said when they reached the main entrance.

"Yes, I believe they will be."

Kol hadn't informed his brothers about their arrival; he liked to make an entrance.

"Good evening, my lord," a lackey said. "Your name, please?"

"Lord Kol, lord Niklaus' brother. So, where is the celebration?"

The lackey seemed confused.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I do not believe I have…"

"They are here to celebrate!" a woman's voice announced.

Kol was actually surprised when he saw Elijah's strange human mistress; apparently he had decided to turn her.

"My lady," the lackey murmured tensely and gave the woman a little bow. She was wearing a creamy gown and there was a big smile on her face.

"Brianna?" Sonja said, clearly she was surprised as well.

"You are here!" the woman said cheerfully. "Happy birthday! _For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, and so say all of us. And so say all of us, and so say all of us. For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellooooow, and so say all of us!"_

For a moment Kol was completely speechless, was this woman out of her mind?

"Right… Is Elijah here?"

Brianna pouted her lips.

"He is talking with _her_. I do not like her, I hope someone cuts her throat and eats her heart."

She paused and tilted her head, looking at Kol attentively.

"You should not like her either; her fury will destroy everything you love."

"Uh huh, I see. Well, it was…nice to run into you, but I believe we shall find someone…"

"Less insane," Rebekah finished. "And I thought that Finn made a poor choice…"

"Bekah," Sonja scolded. "It was nice to see you again, Brianna. Are you joining us?"

She shook her head.

"He must get it over with. And it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man. This is the very ecstasy of love."

Kol didn't have much to add to that, so he gave the loony woman a smile and offered his arm to Sonja, who curtsied before she took it.

"My lord."

She looked beautiful wearing a peachy gown.

"Bekah," he said and offered his other arm to his sister. The three of them would certainly make quite an entrance; most guests had probably already arrived.

"This way, sir," the lackey said and led them to a big hall. Their arrival was certainly noticed by almost all the people in the hall, there were whispers and confused looks, just the way Kol liked it. He completed the little show by giving both of his "ladies" a kiss on the cheek. Sonja seemed amused, she had got used to his sometimes strange ways to entertain himself. Bekah on the other hand rolled her eyes and picked up a goblet from a table. Niklaus had certainly spent a lot of money on this celebration; there were plenty of foods and drinks, musicians and probably hundreds of candles and torches burning around the hall.

"Where is Nik?" Rebekah asked.

Kol was wondering the same thing; he scanned the hall and finally noticed both of his brothers standing on the other side of the room. They were talking with some woman, who apparently had their undivided attention; they hadn't even noticed their siblings' arrival. Her back was turned, so all Kol saw was curly dark brown hair and a purple gown.

"Let's go and say hi, shall we."

Sonja and Rebekah were right behind him when he made his way through the crowd. Elijah noticed them first, but there was something strange about his expression, like someone would have caught him doing something forbidden.

"Hello, brothers," Kol said. "Surprise."

The woman turned around and suddenly Kol was the one who was completely surprised. Tatia.

"What…"

Kol couldn't do anything except stare at the woman, who was smiling politely.

"Hello," she said.

Suddenly Kol remembered his wife and turned to look at her. Sonja was completely shocked; she was opening and closing her mouth.

"Tatia…" she managed to say.

The woman seemed confused.

"I beg your pardon…"

"Tatia!"

Sonja almost jumped on her and hugged her so tightly that she was gasping for air.

"You are alive!"

"Sweetheart," Kol said as calmly as he could. "She can not breathe."

Sonja let her go immediately and took a step back. There were tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I am simply so happy to see you."

The woman looked even more confused.

"I…Forgive me, my lady, but I do not…"

"Sonja," Elijah said calmly. "She is not Tatia."

Sonja's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Her name is Katerina Petrova, I believe you must have confused her with…someone else. One of her relatives, perhaps."

Sonja's face went blank; Kol noticed that her hands were shaking. This Katerina Petrova was a human, which meant that she had to be Tatia's great-great-great-great and so on granddaughter. Oh the joy, this could certainly be messy.

"Darling?" he said wrapping his arm around Sonja. He could easily see how upset she was, but then again, who wouldn't be, a spitting image of her dead sister was standing right in front of her.

"I…forgive me if I upset you, my lady," Katerina said, but she wasn't really looking at Sonja, she was looking at Kol. "You are lord Niklaus' brother?"

"Yes, he is," Klaus suddenly said. He certainly didn't look pleased at the moment. "Katerina dear, perhaps you would like a little tour?"

She hesitated a moment.

"Yes…Of course, my lord."

"Where…where are you taking her?" Sonja managed to ask.

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Brother, I believe your wife needs some rest after your long journey, you should look after her. I can send someone to assist you if that is necessary."

Kol didn't have any problem to interpret the hidden meaning behind his brother's words; Klaus wanted him to keep Sonja out of his way. What the hell was going on here?

"Watch it, Nik," he replied, keeping a smile on his face. "I might send that _someone_ back to you in few pieces."

No one threatened his wife. Katerina gasped and looked at him in wonder, when Klaus on the other hand sent him an ice-cold glare.

"Hmm, my brother has a peculiar sense of humor. Come, my dear."

Katerina hesitated before she took Klaus' arm.

"Elijah?" Kol muttered after his brother had escorted the human away. His older brother seemed distressed.

"Perhaps you should follow Niklaus' advice; this is his birthday after all."

"A boring birthday," Rebekah complained. "He didn't even say hi to me!"

Kol touched Sonja's hair; clearly she was still very upset. He had a nasty feeling that they never should have come here.


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter; I had some problems with it. Thank you so much for your reviews and a special thanks to Chowlseaa for pre-reading this and telling me what you think :)**

**Chapter 49**

"It's alright…" Kol kept repeating while stroking my hair. I was completely numb; I had no idea what to think. Apparently we were in a bedchamber, but I couldn't remember coming here. Seeing Tatia, or someone who looked exactly like her, had affected me stronger than I could have ever imagined. That woman was my sister's descendant. Danica… She had got married and had children. For some reason the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey…" Kol muttered sounding very uncomfortable. My tears always affected him like that; he couldn't bear to see me crying. His clumsy attempts to comfort me by tapping my back made me smile. Maybe he was ruthless and feared by even the others of our kind, but right now he looked completely helpless. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What is Niklaus doing with her?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, my sweet, but I promise to find out."

He sounded worried and that was never a good thing. I pulled away and looked at him.

"This woman is Tatia's descendant, isn't she?"

Kol bit his bottom lip.

"That would also be my guess."

"But…She looks exactly like Tatia, they could be twins. How is that possible?"

He shook his head.

"I am afraid I do not know."

"Well, someone knows," I murmured and stood up.

"Sonja…"

"Please do not try to stop me," I said firmly and zoomed out. I didn't know where Niklaus' chamber was, but I was going to find out. Facing him should have probably made me nervous, but right now I was simply determined to get some answers.

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth in his chamber, trying to clear his blurred thoughts. The night had been more than confusing and all he was able to think about right now was Tatia. He had never thought that he would see her beautiful face again. But that hadn't really been her face, this woman wasn't Tatia, she only looked like her. Along the years Elijah had found himself spending less and less time thinking about Tatia, the woman who he had loved. He was certainly thinking about her now, all the feelings he had thought were already lost, were now torturing him more than ever.

He knew what Niklaus was going to do to her; that was the reason why they had tried to track down Tatia's bloodline. A very powerful witch had told Niklaus that only Tatia's blood could break the curse their mother had placed on him. Tatia's blood… The thought made him to think about Sonja. Why had they had to come here right now? There was no way this could end well. What a mess… He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Brianna who sneaked in as silently as a ghost. Elijah almost jumped when she suddenly nipped his ear.

"Don't be sad, my love," she whispered softly.

He turned to face her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You knew… I need you to tell me what I am supposed to do now."

She looked at him calmly with her big hazel eyes.

"Come to bed with me. I can be _her_ if you want."

Her words made him flinch.

"No, Bria, please tell me what to do."

She shook her head; her eyes were looking at something no one else could see. Elijah had never felt so frustrated in his life; before he managed to stop himself he was shaking her almost violently.

"Tell me!"

Her eyes widened before she closed them.

"_Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went,  
the lamb was sure to go. Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb…"_

He had frightened her. Elijah yanked his hands away immediately, what was wrong with him? It wasn't her fault that her mind worked like it did, she was doing the best she could.

"Bria…I am so sorry, please forgive me."

She stopped singing and was quiet for a while before opening her eyes.

"Forgive me," he repeated and gently kissed her forehead.

He couldn't interpret her expression, she wasn't looking at him when she took his hand and placed his index finger on her lips. She ran his finger along the line of her lips before breaking his skin with one quick bite. He didn't move when she sucked his fingertip until the wound healed.

"I want to play," she said demandingly. "Too many tears… No…Go away, no tears…Bad, bad, bad! I want to play."

She pushed Elijah forcefully towards the bed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. For a moment their eyes met, she looked at him almost desperately.

"Please…Don't go away," she pleaded heartbreakingly. "I am afraid of the dark."

She truly looked like a lost child, frightened and vulnerable.

"I am not going anywhere," he muttered and sat on the bed, cradling her calmingly. She belonged to him; she had ever since his blood had turned her.

"My Bria…"

He sat there for a long while holding her in his arms, whispering calming words in her ear.

"Am I a burden?" she asked quietly. The clarity of her voice made him to pull away and look at her.

"No, Bria, you are not a burden."

She looked at him attentively.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I do love you."

"Not like you love her." It was a statement, not a question. Elijah wasn't sure how to reply, he wasn't even sure who this "her" was. Probably Tatia. Yes, it had been a different kind of love; he had still been a human back then.

"I love you," he said and pulled her close again. Yet he found himself thinking about the human girl who was somewhere in the castle with Niklaus. He would have to let Tatia die again… No, she wasn't Tatia. If only his heart would have understood that as well as his mind.

* * *

"She must be guarded day and night," Klaus said looking at his second-in-command.

Brom nodded.

"Understood, sir, I shall take care of that myself."

The tall warrior bowed before walking out. Klaus picked up his wine goblet and looked at the flames in the fireplace. A maid had lighted few candles around his chamber, although he didn't really need them. He was far from relaxed; there were still several things to take care of. He had certainly been given the best birthday gift he could have ever asked for, but of course things couldn't be that easy. Tatia's doppelganger wouldn't cause him problems; she was merely a timid little human who was all alone in a foreign country. He had already arranged a bedchamber for her; he would definitely keep her close until the sacrifice. Finally after all these centuries he would get what he so desperately craved. There was no way in hell he would let anyone to stop him now….

"Niklaus!"

Klaus sighed before turning to his sister-in-law who seemed quite upset.

"Sonja, what a pleasant surprise. Do you wish to give me a birthday gift?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I want to know what is going on, why…why does that woman looks like Tatia and why is she here?"

Klaus took few seconds to consider his options, should he be nice or less nice. He could threaten her or even hurt her, but the truth was that he didn't really want to do that. It wasn't like she would mean something to him and he certainly didn't owe her anything. Yet seeing her standing there all determined and full of feelings almost amused him. She looked such a delicate little thing, but she certainly wasn't. She could surely cause him a lot of problems if she would find out what he was planning to do to the human. Normally he didn't care who he had to hurt in order to get what he wanted, but perhaps this time he could handle things differently. He gave the little wildcat a charming smile.

"Well, sweetheart, it is actually quite simple. That woman is under my protection."

Sonja's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, one of my men found her and introduced her to me. As you can imagine, I was just as surprised as you are. Apparently she is related to Tatia, but I am afraid I do not know why she looks exactly like her."

Sonja seemed suspicious.

"What do you want from her?"

"Like I said, I wish to protect her." He paused and turned to look at the fireplace. "Perhaps you do not remember that I loved Tatia, I wished to marry her," he said quietly.

"Yes, I remember, but…"

"She has no one to turn to," he interrupted her calmly. "She was cast out by her family and now she is all alone. All I want is to help her."

He suppressed his smile and waited a moment, giving his words time to sink in before turning to face Sonja. She didn't seem entirely convinced about his good intentions.

"So…she is staying here?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I have already made all the arrangements, she has her own chamber."

"I want to get to know her," Sonja said firmly.

"By all means, she will be right here," he replied smiling.

Sonja was quiet for a moment, she seemed confused.

"Alright… I…Good night then. And happy birthday."

He gave her a smirk.

"Why, thank you. If you want to make it happier, you could give me a little dance."

Apparently that was a wrong thing to say, her face went blank and she clenched her fists. He frowned.

"I was joking, sweetheart, where is your sense of humor?"

"Forgive me for not finding that funny," she murmured in her teeth.

Was she honestly still mad about that little incident? Women…

"Sonja…"

"Good night," she stated and marched out.

Well, that had been easier than he had thought; he hadn't had to threaten her or anything. Who said that he couldn't be a gentleman?


	50. Chapter 50

**Warning, there's a lemon in this chapter, again marked with xxxxxxxxx I know I probably wrote Katerina ooc, sorry about that. As always, love to hear what you think :)**

**Chapter 50**

2 weeks later

Kol looked at his wife once again walking in the garden with Tatia's lookalike. They were talking, talking and talking, Sonja was anxious to know everything about her and her family. She had even written down everything Katerina had told her about her parents, grandparents and so on. Sonja's interest seemed to confuse the human, but clearly she didn't mind all the attention, Sonja was constantly fussing over her, making sure that she had everything she could possible need. Kol wasn't very thrilled about that, but he had been willing to tolerate the situation, for now, since he knew how important this was to Sonja. Then there was of course the damn servant, also wanting Sonja's attention. What about him, was he supposed to get in line and wait for his turn? No, this was getting too far. He gritted his teeth and marched towards Sonja and the human, who curtsied and smiled shyly when she saw him coming.

"My lord."

He greeted her with an impatient nod and turned to look at his wife.

"Sonja, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she replied. "What is it?"

He was too annoyed to care about the human's presence, so he didn't even try to be discreet.

"I have needs and I am running out of patience, so get yourself to our chamber right now and get rid of that gown."

Katerina gasped and Sonja crossed her arms giving him an annoyed look.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, woman, I am sick of competing with every charity project you happen to stumble upon. I have been beyond patient, but that ends now."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Really? And what are you planning to do about that?"

He grinned before grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "I will make you regret this, you barbarian!"

"Excuse us," he said giving the stunned human a smile before carrying Sonja towards the woods.

"Kol! This is not funny!"

"Yes, I agree, I should not have to do this."

"You just wait, you bastard!"

He used his vampire speed as soon as they were out of Katerina's sight and made sure that they were far from the castle before placing Sonja on the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked glaring at him. "If you think that this turns me on…"

The rest of her sentence turned into a surprised gasp when he pushed her against a tree and trapped her arms behind her back.

"Then I believe I would be right," he said huskily and leaned closer, letting his tongue to touch the sensitive spot behind her ear. "It has been almost a month, Sonja, and that simply will not do for me."

"Is that so?" she replied challengingly. "And what will my lord do about that?"

He grinned and nipped her ear before kissing her, letting her feel all his unfilled urges. The kiss was rough, almost aggressive, but he couldn't nor even wanted to hold back. She looked stunned when their lips finally parted.

"Oh my," she murmured. "Have I been a naughty little wife for not satisfying my lord's needs?"

She was smiling seductively, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe my lord should punish me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a short moment he was unable to speak, all he could do was stare at her. How the hell was she able to turn him on like this without even touching him?

"Yes, maybe I should," he finally managed to say.

He was still keeping her arms behind her back, but that didn't stop her from lifting her leg and sliding it slowly towards his crotch. She had always been extremely flexible, like a cat and he certainly knew how to appreciate that. She kept teasing him until he grabbed her ankle and lifted it on his shoulder. Despite of her flexibility, she let out a growl of protest, he was almost a head taller than she was, so she had to get on her toes for not losing her balance. He chuckled, there was something arousing about her position. It gave him a free access under the hem of her gown and he wasted no time to use it. She wasn't wearing any knickers. The realization made him smile, what a naughty girl she was. And she was definitely just as aroused as he was, he could smell it without even touching her sweet core. She cried out when he thrust two fingers into her, making her hips jerk.

"Oh Kol!"

She tried to move her body, but he didn't allow that, it was his turn to tease her. He knew everything about her body, every special spot and just the right way to touch them. She moaned and whimpered, trying desperately to free her leg, but his grip kept it in place until her climax shook through her body, making her cry out his name. He kissed her shaking leg before placing it gently on the ground.

"Have my naughty wife learned her lesson?" he asked, fondling her stiffened nipples through her gown. She looked dazed; apparently she was still unable to reply. Without giving her any more time to recover, he unbuckled his pants and slammed into her so forcefully that she cried out and sank her nails into his shoulder blades when her back hit the tree.

"Sonja…"

Despite of his unbearable lust, he was completely aware of all her reactions, making sure that he wasn't hurting her, at least not more than she found pleasurable. Both of them were rough sometimes, that was one of the perks of having sex with another vampire, but he would have never caused her unpleasant pain. To him she was everything, the center of his whole existence. There was and there never would be anyone else. He was supporting her weight effortlessly with only one hand, and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand when he felt his climax approaching. His pace was getting faster, although he was already using his vampire speed. She tilted her head back as her second climax rushed over her.

"Oh Kol!"

His lips went to her neck and he bit down while reaching his climax. The sensation made him to let out a loud groan of pleasure. For a moment he allowed his head to rest on her neckline in order to recover. She was stroking his hair when he raised his head and kissed her, before placing her legs on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satisfied, my lord?" she asked teasingly.

"For now," he replied and lied down on the ground, enjoying his perfectly relaxed feeling. Sonja curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I believe you upset poor Katerina," she murmured. "Do not do that again or I _will _make you regret it."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"No, I shall not upset her again, you have my word."

"Good."

She leaned her head on his chest and hummed quietly.

"What is that song?" Kol asked.

"It's a Bulgarian song, Katerina taught it to me." She paused and was quiet for a moment before she continued. "I would like to go to Bulgaria and meet Katerina's family. In a way, they are my family too."

Kol bit his lip.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. When do you want to leave?"

Sonja raised her head looking surprised.

"You do not mind?"

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"No, I want you to be happy. I know that maybe I have a clumsy way to show it sometimes, but I really do."

Her bright blue eyes were full of warmth when she looked at him.

"You know, maybe other people think you are all big and scary, but deep down you are as sweet as a puppy."

He was genuinely shocked by this comparison.

"Sonja, if you care about me at all, you will never repeat that to anyone."

Her eyes widened before she let out a soft laughter.

"You are so adorable," she said and leaned her head on his chest again.

"No, I am not," he murmured.

She was humming again, tracing patterns down his chest. Not many people could have called him adorable and live. He sighed and twirled her hair around his finger. A puppy… He was definitely too mushy with her, but there was nothing he could do about it, even his monster was purring with satisfaction. This woman would definitely be the death of him.

* * *

Katerina was more than confused when she had been suddenly left alone in the garden. She could still hear Sonja yelling at her husband, using a very vulgar language. She couldn't understand what kind of lady would speak to her husband like that, especially when that husband was the handsomest man she had ever seen. She could have spent the whole day simply looking at him.

Lord Elijah had been very kind to her and lord Niklaus had expressed his interest to marry her, she knew that she should be beyond flattered, but all she was able to think about was this brother of theirs, there was something about him that attracted her, something primal and untamed. She had even had some naughty dreams about him, although she knew she shouldn't have, he was married. With a woman who didn't respect him…

If he would be hers, she would never speak to him like that and she would certainly fulfill her marital duties. Yes, she would fulfill them as often as he would want… Her own thoughts made her blush; she knew she shouldn't think like that. She was trying to leave her past behind and start a new life. Many women would kill to have what she had, she wasn't a noblewoman, but yet there were at least three noblemen who had shown interest towards her, two of those men were among the wealthiest men in England.

And she even had a woman benefactor, she could help her with things that men couldn't, not without ruining her reputation. If only she wouldn't be the wife of the man she so desperately wanted. She had nothing against Sonja, the woman had been nothing but kind to her, although she couldn't always understand what her husband was seeing in her. Katerina's guess was that Sonja was from a wealthy family and the marriage had been arranged, that was the only explanation.

For some reason the thought filled her with bitterness, wealthy people could simple get what ever they wanted. That wasn't fair; she would be a much better wife. And she was more beautiful; all the men always told her how beautiful she was. Kol had noticed that too, she was sure of it, who wouldn't notice that. If she would only somehow get rid of his wife…no, that was a mean thought. She scolded herself for it and headed slowly back to the castle. Lord Niklaus had requested her company for a brunch so she couldn't keep him waiting. She had barely reached the main entrance when she heard someone calling her.

"Katerina!"

She turned and saw Trevor approaching her. Oh great, he was always following her around like some lapdog. Always bringing her gifts and telling her how much he loved her. It was pathetic really, like she would ever choose him over Lord Niklaus or Lord Elijah, although Lord Elijah hadn't actually proposed to her.

"Hello, Trevor," she said smiling sweetly.

He looked like as if her smile had brightened his whole day, he truly was head over heels in love with her.

"Katerina… You look ravishing."

"Thank you," she replied and curtsied. "Forgive me, but I must go now, lord Niklaus is expecting me."

His smile vanished, clearly he was disappointed.

"I see. Of course you must go then."

She gave him another smile and headed towards the dining room. She stopped when she heard voices from inside, apparently lord Niklaus was already there.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Nik?" a demanding woman's voice asked. "Kol can never know."

Katerina froze when she heard Kol's name.

"Yes, Bekah, I understand you just fine," Klaus snorted. "As I already promised to Sonja, I will not say anything to Kol."

"You better not, you owe her that much. Do you even understand what you did; you should have seen how upset she was."

"That was ages ago!" Klaus snapped. "Has she not got over it by now?"

"Got over it? You really are a pig."

"Oh please, deep down, she wanted it. Now enough of this, we shall forget the whole thing."

Rebekah gave him some snappy answer, but Katerina couldn't hear it. That woman had actually dared to be unfaithful… Poor Kol deserved someone so much better. At least he should definitely know what kind of harlot his wife was. Of course _she_ couldn't be the one who would tell that to him… Well, it was a good thing that she wouldn't have to. She placed the smile back on her face and went to look for dear, foolish Trevor. This would be perfect.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"_The Grand old Duke of York he had ten thousand men, he marched them up to the top of the hill and he marched them down again. When they were up, they were up __a__nd when they were down, they were down and when they were only halfway up, they were neither up nor down!"_

Kol rolled his eyes when all the drunks in the tavern started to sing along, raising their steins up the air. Three men had started the song and now all the others were joining them. Humans… Kol signaled one of the barmaids to bring him another stein. He still enjoyed going to taverns, most of the times it helped him to relax, not to mention grabbing a bite. He enjoyed joining the fights and listening to all the little rumors. According to his experience, a person could learn much more about almost anything by listening to drunken villagers than having an afternoon tea with the most powerful noblemen. Lord Niklaus' newest conquest seemed to be a popular subject this evening, some foreign girl. One of the men wasn't happy about this at all, his daughter had been one of lord Niklaus' regular mistresses for a while now and she was able to support their whole family.

"My Joan is worth a ten foreign girls!" he announced.

"Old man Tucker saw this girl when he took flour to the castle," some other man said. "He said she's very pretty, like one of those fancy porcelain dolls."

"Old man Tucker is almost blind," he first man snorted.

Kol couldn't help but smile when he listened to their conversation; it seemed that Tatia'a lookalike was causing almost as much racket as the original one. He remembered how his friends had talked about Tatia in the tavern, admired her beauty and envied Ulrik for having her. After Ulrik had died, they all had thought that they would have a chance to replace him; they didn't even mind that she had a kid. Personally Kol had never understood what was so special about her.

Sure she wasn't unpleasant to look at, he might have even bedded her if he would have had a chance, but he honestly couldn't understand why everyone had been so obsessed with her. Elijah, Niklaus, almost all the other men in the village… She had been nothing comparing to his Sonja. Even though he had been drunk, he could still remember the first time when he had laid his eyes on his sweet girl. She had been wearing a grey nightgown and she had been too shy to look at him. In that moment he had known that she belonged to him and she always would. He couldn't even imagine what his life would have been like without her.

"Good evening," a man's voice suddenly said, cutting off his thoughts.

Kol looked up and saw one of Niklaus' lackeys. What was his name, Thomas, Timothy? Not that it really mattered.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Kol shrugged.

"Sure, why not…Thomas?"

"Trevor," he corrected and sat at his table. "This place is crowded tonight."

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"But you have to love the atmosphere," he continued. "Not quite like the dinner parties at the castle."

"No, certainly not," Kol replied and took a long gulp out of his stein. Trevor ordered one too before he continued.

"So…I heard you came here from Venice, correct?"

"From Florence."

"Oh, how was that like? Unfortunately I myself have never traveled much."

"It was fine, a nice city."

"Yes, I am sure it was." Trevor paused for a moment when he received his stein.

"Did your lovely lady also like it?"

Kol frowned; did this young vampire think that they were suddenly best friends or something? He missed drinking with Brom, all that man had said was 'more ale', 'what are you looking at' or 'I will eat your heart and drink from your skull.' Now that was a good company for a tavern. He replied Trevor's question with a bored "Hmm." Yet the young vampire kept babbling on and on about things that didn't concern Kol one bit. Something about women and how complex creatures they were.

"I know what I am talking about, I have this friend who…" Blah, blah, blah, wasn't he ever quiet? Kol wasn't really listening, he concentrated on his stein.

"I must say that I admire you, not many men could simply forgive something like that."

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked, although it didn't matter much to him.

Trevor looked surprised.

"Your wife of course, how she cheated on you. But I think it takes a great man to forgive…"

Trevor could never finish his sentence, when Kol jumped over the table and grabbed his throat.

"What did you say?" he growled, revealing his fangs.

The young vampire's eyes widened, apparently he tried to say something, but Kol's iron grip prevented that.

"What did you just say?" Kol repeated, fighting his urge to chop the younger vampire's head off. He loosened his grip enough in order to allow Trevor to speak.

"Forgive me, my lord," he whined. "I did not mean…"

Kol's eyes darkened.

"No one speaks about my wife like that and live…"

"Your sister!" Trevor shouted desperately. "I…I overheard your sister talking about it with…"

"With who?" Kol asked icily.

Clearly Trevor was terrified now, he was opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Do not make me ask again," Kol growled.

"Lo-lo-lord Klaus," he stuttered.

"And what exactly were they saying?"

"So-something about what happened between your wife and lord Klaus and how your wife enjoyed it. I…I do not know…"

Kol threw the younger vampire across the room without giving the matter another thought. All the people in the tavern were staring at him when he stormed out. He was unable to think clearly, but he was sure that this was some sort of misunderstanding. Unfortunately he was way past furious, so rational thinking didn't quite work out. Someone would tell him what the hell this nonsense was. He had never moved so fast when he zoomed back to the castle and didn't stop before he reached his chamber. Sonja wasn't there, but one of her chambermaids was, a young girl who didn't dare to look at him.

"Where is my wife?" Kol growled, making the girl to tremble even more.

"I-I do not know, my lord. Sh-she said something about taking a walk…"

Kol didn't need to hear any more, Sonja was running in the woods. There was no way he was going to wait for her return so he marched to his sister's chamber and yanked the door open without knocking. Apparently Rebekah wasn't alone; he heard her loud moans as soon as he opened the door and saw two figures behind the curtains of her canopy bed.

"Bekah!" he snapped. He wasn't even slightly embarrassed, he wasn't going to wait.

"Get out of here!" his sister growled angrily. "Can you not see that I am bu… Oh God!"

"Fine," Kol snorted. "I will give you 5 minutes to get ready."

"2 minutes will do," a man's voice said.

"No, it will not, if you wish to keep your head!" Rebekah growled.

Kol rolled his eyes and went back to the hallway. He crossed his arms and waited impatiently until the door opened and one of Nik's lackeys sneaked out. He hadn't buttoned his shirt and he was barefoot. Kol chopped his head off with a one fluent move.

"That will teach you to violate my sister," he snapped and marched into her chamber. Rebekah was standing next to her bed wearing a long white nightgown and trying to untangle her matted hair with her fingers.

"Did you kill him?" she asked casually.

"Yes."

She shrugged and sat at her dresser, picking up her hairbrush.

"Oh well, he was not that good anyway. 2 minutes… So, what was so urgent you had to invade my privacy?"

"I heard something very disturbing when I was at the tavern," he replied callously.

Rebekah huffed.

"I can believe that, but did you honestly have to share this information with me right now…"

"I heard that Sonja have cheated on me with Nik."

Rebekah tensed; suddenly she was frozen like a statue. She didn't laugh or tell him how ridiculous that was; instead he could see the glimpse of terror in her eyes. No… this couldn't be happening. Finally she managed to clear her throat.

"What…Who told you something like that?" She tried to keep her tone light, but she was failing miserably. Kol lost all control; his mind was full of something so dark he had never experienced anything like it before. He yanked his sister to her feet and shoved her violently against the wall. Even the fear and shock in her eyes didn't stop him; all he cared about was getting some answers.

"What happened between Nik and Sonja?"

His voice sounded foreign even to himself, it was more like some animalistic growling.

"Nothing…" Rebekah tried to say, but that only increased his fury.

"Tell me!"

She whimpered when he tightened his grip, but he didn't care, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Kol, please, you are hurting me…"

"Tell me!"

"Nik got a little carried away, that is all," she blurted out.

Kol's eyes darkened.

"What do you mean carried away?"

"He…he was obsessed with Sonja, you know how he is sometimes. He used this spell that made him look like you and he went to your chamber when you weren't there…"

Kol felt like his blood would have suddenly turned into ice.

"Then what?" he heard himself asking.

"Nothing happened; Sonja knew that it wasn't you. He was a little rough, but he didn't really hurt her, I swear."

"When did this happen?"

Rebekah swallowed and lowered her head.

"Before we traveled to Venice," she said quietly.

Kol was unable to move or think straight.

"Are you saying that he tried to rape her?"

"I…I do not think that he would have gone through with it…"

Rebekah continued talking, but Kol couldn't hear a word she was saying. Sonja had wanted so anxiously to leave, she had flinched when he had touched her, she had avoided to have sex with him… He had been angry and kept pressuring her… Has his brother seen her naked? Has he touched the parts of her body that only belonged to him? Has she enjoyed it? Why else would she have kept it as a secret. He was completely numb when he released his sister and headed slowly back to his chamber. This couldn't be happening; this had to be a nightmare. Not his Sonja… He couldn't really feel anything when he entered his chamber. Sonja hadn't returned, but Katerina was there, she stood up and curtsied when she noticed him.

"Good evening, my lord," she said blinking her big brown eyes. "I was looking for your wife…"

"She is not here," he mumbled callously and looked for a wine carafe. Thankfully there was one on the table, as usually. He filled a goblet and sat on the bed. He didn't even noticed Katerina who sat down next to him.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

For some reason he wanted to laugh, but he wasn't able to form a sound. Katerina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure everything will be alright, my lord, I am here for you."

He didn't say anything when she moved a little closer, touching his cheek.

"Allow me to comfort you," she whispered and started to remove her gown.

"What…" he muttered when she caressed his lips and kissed him. That finally snapped him out of it; he jumped to his feet and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her eyes widened, she looked stunned.

"I…my lord, I only wish to help you…"

"Get out before you embarrass yourself any more," he snorted.

Now she looked genuinely shocked.

"But…all the men want me…"

He let out a mocking laughter.

"Not this man, I wouldn't touch someone like you even with a stick. Now get out."

Her face was turning red with humiliation or anger or maybe both, he didn't know or care. Perhaps he wouldn't have to be so rude, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Her eyes were filling with tears when she ran out. Who cared about some worthless human. He emptied his goblet and poured himself some more wine. It was time to have a little chat with his dear brother.

* * *

Katerina had never felt so humiliated in her life. She was crying while she ran across the hallway, not caring who might see her. She had done that man a huge favor and she had been willing to give herself to him and how had he repaid her, by treating her like she would be worthless. He would certainly pay for that, no matter how long it would take. She hated him with every fiber of her being and she wouldn't rest before she would have made him suffer… Her thoughts were cut off when someone grabbed her from behind and muffled her screams by covering her mouth with his hand.

"It's alright, it's me," Trevor's voice said before he turned her around. He looked more than distressed.

"I…I was coming back from the tavern and I was looking for you when I heard lord Niklaus and lord Elijah talking, you are in danger."

He certainly had her full attention.

"What kind of danger?"

Trevor bit his lower lip and led her towards the servant's entrance.

"There isn't much time, so I need you to listen to me very carefully; your survival depends on that."

* * *

I let out my usual howl for the moon before I jumped on the ground and headed back to the castle. The night was beautiful; I had truly enjoyed my run. I wondered if Kol had already returned from the tavern, I could dress up and surprise him, like he had surprised me yesterday. Not that I normally liked his caveman side, but I had to admit that sometimes it did turn me on. I smiled and moved faster, I had this very special idea I wanted to try…

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked around, who had said that?

"Hello?" I said cautiously. The forest was quiet before a figure appeared between the trees. I was pretty sure that it was a woman, she was wearing a dark blue cloak and the hood was covering her face. My body tensed instinctively.

"Please…help me," the woman said. Her voice was full of distress.

"What is the matter?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"No, I…I must speak with him."

I was confused.

"I'm sorry, speak with whom?"

She was quiet for a while before she continued.

"You are the wife of lord Niklaus' brother, are you not?"

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"I…You probably do not remember me…"

She hesitated before removing the hood. I gasped with shock when I saw her face. It had been centuries but I definitely remembered her, she had saved me from her brother. I even remembered her name. Drusilla.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Drusilla…" I muttered.

She looked surprised.

"You remember me?"

It took a moment before I managed to nod.

"Yes. How…how is this possible, did Niklaus…"

"You could say that," she murmured biting her lip. "I need to speak with him."

"Oh…yes, of course, I am heading back there now, you can come with me if you want."

"Yes, please, I have no interest to explain myself to all of his… how ever he calls his puppets."

Clearly she was really tense, but I could also tell that she was nervous.

"Does Niklaus know…"

"No," she interrupted me. "And if the choice would be mine, he would never know."

I tried to understand what she was saying, but I didn't want to pressure her, clearly she was distressed and exhausted. She and Niklaus had been lovers all those years ago, but she wasn't just nervous to meet a former lover, there was definitely something more to it. We walked silently towards the castle; I kept my pace as a normal human pace since I didn't know how she usually liked to move. As unladylike as it was, I couldn't help but to inhale her scent. I suppose I was curious, even more so when I noticed that she certainly didn't smell like a vampire. But she didn't smell like a human either, no, she was something else entirely. That was definitely interesting.

"Have you been in England for long?" I asked, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"For a while," she muttered. I noticed that she kept moving her fingers nervously, like she would have just discovered them. She wasn't just nervous, she was scared.

"Listen, if you do not want to do this…"

"I do not have a choice," she muttered. "I need something from Niklaus, if he declines I…"

There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I said and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth and dried her eyes almost angrily.

"Forgive me; I am not usually like this. I am just so tired…"

"There is no need to apologize," I assured. "I can help you with Niklaus; that is the least I can do."

She turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You helped me once, in front of Ayanna's cottage."

She frowned, apparently trying to remember what I was talking about.

"Oh…" she finally murmured. "Cato." There was sadness in her eyes when she said her brother's name. "That was nothing; every woman would have done the same."

I shook my head.

"No, I do not think so. I owe you, so you can count on my help with Niklaus."

She gave me a cautious smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

We were quiet for the rest of the walk, she seemed abstracted. I couldn't help but wonder what could she possibly need from Niklaus after all these years, but obviously it was something very important. When we reached the castle, I noticed that there weren't any guards anywhere. That was certainly strange, but I wasn't really alarmed before we reached the main entrance. The screaming and growling echoed around the castle, I had never heard anything like it before. Without hesitation I zoomed towards the barely recognizable sounds, they were coming from the hall.

The sight in front of my eyes was chaotic; it made me stop in the doorway. All furniture had been shattered into pieces and there were bodies lying around the floor, humans and vampires. Brianna was standing in the corner giggling hysterically and singing a song about a spider. Niklaus was shouting, saying that he wouldn't take this much longer. Then there was Kol, or someone who looked like Kol, but his eyes were dark holes, so full of rage that I couldn't do anything except stare at him. Elijah, Rebekah and few of Niklaus' vampire lackeys, including Brom, were trying to hold him down, but clearly they had to struggle.

"Kol!" Elijah shouted. "Stop this!"

Somehow Kol managed to free his other hand and punch Elijah so forcefully that he flew on his back. When Brianna saw this, her eyes narrowed and she stopped singing. She growled furiously and jumped on Kol's back, biting him like some kind of piranha.

"Bria!"

"Enough!" Niklaus shouted. "Kol, you will stop this right now!"

"Not before you are dead!" he growled.

That wasn't his voice, I couldn't even recognize it.

"Stop it!" I finally heard myself screaming. "You are hurting him!"

If Kol noticed my presence he didn't show it, but Niklaus turned to look at me.

"You should get out," he stated surprisingly calmly. "As you can see he has lost his mind, he can hurt you."

I was shocked, how could Kol ever hurt me?

"He knows," Niklaus added callously.

If my heart would have still beaten, it would have probably stopped in that moment. I tried desperately to look into his eyes, but he refused to look at me.

"We must calm him down," Niklaus said. "Can you get him to the dungeons?"

"Sure, no problem," Rebekah snapped. She had wrapped her arms tightly around Kol's leg, trying to hold him still. There was another vampire hanging on his other leg and Elijah and Brom had taken a hold of his hands, they tried to keep them behind his back. Brianna was standing next to him now, glaring at him angrily. For a moment I wondered why Niklaus didn't help them, but apparently his closeness made Kol even angrier, if that was possible. Would my closeness affect him the same way? Probably. I had never felt so helpless, what was I supposed to do? What if he would hate me or be repulsed by me? There was a lot more shouting and growling when the others started to drag Kol towards the dungeons. I followed them, wanting to make sure that they wouldn't hurt him. I'd never been in that part of the castle before, certainly not a nice place.

"Here," Niklaus said pointing at one of the cells. "This should be the safest one."

"You just wait you miserable coward!" Kol growled when they chained him up. "You can't keep me here forever! You are dead, do you hear me, dead!"

I couldn't recognize him at all; it was like some strange person would be inside of his body. Rebekah and the others looked exhausted; they got out as fast as they could. Before Niklaus closed the door, I stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am staying here with him," I replied firmly.

Niklaus frowned.

"Those chains won't hold him for long, he can hurt you or…"

"I know," I said quietly. "I am still staying."

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, as you wish."

I was completely numb when he closed the door and locked it. Kol was quiet now, he didn't make a sound. I forced myself to turn and look at him.

"Kol?" My voice wasn't any louder than a whisper; I took a cautious step towards him. "Kol?"

He wasn't looking at me; he was staring at the floor. I moved in front of him, but I didn't touch him, when he suddenly yanked his other hand free from the chains and grabbed me. I startled, but I didn't even try to get away.

"It's alright," I said quietly. "You can take it all out on me, I deserve that."

His hand was squishing my arm and slowly he looked up. I could still see the dark rage in his eyes, but that didn't startle me.

"Hurt me if that helps you."

His eyes narrowed and for a moment we simply stood there looking at each other.

"You are not the one who I wish to hurt," he finally murmured and let go of my arm. He seemed a little calmer now when he sat on the stone floor. I hesitated a moment before I followed his example, we were quiet for a long while.

"Why did you not tell me?" he finally asked.

"Because I did not want you to get hurt," I replied before I had considered was that a good answer. At least it was a truthful answer.

"What?" he snapped. "What do you mean get hurt?"

"I…I was concerned what would happen if you would fight with Niklaus."

He gritted his teeth before looking at me.

"He tried to rape you and got away with it because you thought you have to protect your weak and pathetic husband?"

"No!" I said quickly. "It was not like that. I…I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"The right thing?" he repeated callously. "You think that lying to me was the right thing to do?"

I shook my head.

"No, I never wished to lie."

"Why did you then?" he asked sharply. "Did you enjoy what he did, is that it?"

His words cut me like a knife, but I didn't let him to see that. He had the right to be angry, I could take it.

"No more than you would enjoy someone touching you against your will," I replied quietly. Something about his expression changed, suddenly he looked remorseful.

"Forgive me," he muttered. "I should not have said that."

"I forgive you." I hesitated before I continued. "Can you forgive me?"

He lowered his head.

"Forgive you for what, for being assaulted?"

He bit his lip before looking up.

"But there is something I want to know."

I looked at him attentively.

"Of course, what is it?"

"There was no sex?"

"No," I replied without hesitation. "He stopped before that."

Kol nodded rigidly.

"I see. Did he hit you or harm you in some other way?"

"Not really. He…kept me in place, but he did not hit me or anything like that."

"Did he…touch you?" he murmured in his teeth.

I didn't want to make him angry again, but I wasn't going to lie either.

"Yes, there was some touching," I replied as calmly as I could. "But in the end he chose to let me go, I couldn't have fought him off."

Kol laughed bitterly.

"He chose not to rape you? How very noble of him."

"I have forgiven him; there is no point to hold a grudge."

He sighed.

"Yes well, you have always been kind and understanding, sometimes too much."

I looked at him for a moment before I moved next to him and touched his shoulder.

"My Sonja…" he muttered when I helped him to remove the chains. Apparently he didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, he lied down and placed his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and hummed calmingly when he closed his eyes. Slowly his body started to relax, he was my husband again.

"Say that you are mine," he murmured.

"I am yours, my love, no one else's. I will always be yours."

He sighed in content and caressed my knee. My legs were quite sensitive because I liked to run and climb trees, so I had always loved when he took his time with them, simply touch and kiss them, especially the back of my knee. He knew that too, and as always, his thumb found just the right spot to rub. That sent a shudder of pleasure through my body; I wanted to purr with delight. He chuckled and kissed my knee before closing his eyes again.

"My sweet girl…"

It didn't take long before he was asleep, I continued stroking his hair. My position was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't care, I would stay right here as long as I needed to.

* * *

"Clean up this damn mess," Klaus ordered tensely, looking at the bodies lying around the hall. What a night, he definitely needed a drink. Who would have ever thought that Kol was so unstable? And Klaus had always thought that he himself had a short temper… It must be because of Sonja, he doubted that Kol would have reacted like that if this would be about anyone else. Apparently his little brother was literally crazy about that girl. Klaus couldn't really decide was that annoying, pathetic or simply something he secretly envied. No, he didn't envy anyone, he had everything what he wanted and soon he would have even more.

Kol would probably still want to fight him, but he had no problem with that, if his little brother couldn't be reasoned with, he could always use one of his daggers. None of his siblings knew about those, they were one of his little secrets. If there was something Klaus was good at, it was looking out for himself. Who else would do that? As much as he cared for his family, at least most of the times, the truth was that the only person he could completely trust was himself. Perhaps sometimes he hoped that wouldn't have been the case, but he would never admit it to anyone. He was strong, feared and respected, what more could anyone want?

Yet somehow it annoyed him to see Elijah wrapping his arm around that loony woman of his and whispering something in her ear, making her giggle, before they headed to their chamber leaning on each other. Rebekah had disappeared as well, muttering something about a bath. Well, there was no need for him to stay here either, he might as well go to his chamber and have a drink. He was so bemused that he didn't notice right away that he wasn't alone; someone was standing next to the fireplace. Finally he noticed the hooded figure, a woman, and frowned.

"Listen, sweetheart, I am not in the mood for testing new girls tonight; come back tomorrow and then we shall see…"

"Hello, lover."

That voice… It made him freeze. No, that was impossible… He couldn't do anything except stare at her when she lifted the hood and looked at him with her green eyes.

"You…" he muttered. "How…"

For a moment she looked almost amused.

"So high and mighty and yet unable to form a sentence?"

That snapped him out of it; he zoomed in front of her and grabbed her arms. For a moment he simply stared at her, like she would be some kind of mirage. So many lifetimes and yet he remembered every little detail about her. He remembered her scent, what her lips tasted like, how her body felt like, the sound of her moans… She had been the first woman who had truly showed him all the pleasures of the flesh. Now here she was, looking exactly like he remembered. Clearly she wasn't a werewolf anymore, someone had turned her.

"Well, well, my little runaway…"

Her body tensed when he leaned closer, almost touching her neck, and smelled her. No bloody way… She wasn't a vampire or a werewolf; she was both, just like he should have been. How was that possible? He had given her his blood before the damn curse… His lips curved into a smirk before he raised his head.

"Drusilla…"

She pressed her lips together and yanked her hands away.

"I did not come here to play games with you," she stated tensely. "I came here to ask you a favor."

His eyes narrowed; did she honestly think that she could still push him around? If she thought that he was still that weak and pathetic boy who had allowed that, she had another thing coming.

"Is that so?" he purred. "And you think because you offered me some tolerable amusement ages ago I would simply grant you a favor?"

Her body tensed even more; there was a glimpse of desperation in her eyes.

"What would it take?" she asked quietly.

As low as it was, her desperation gave him some kind of twisted satisfaction. Somehow she reminded him of how weak he had once been and that was something he couldn't tolerate. He wasn't weak now and his pride demanded him to show that to her.

"Get on your knees and beg," he said smiling. "Perhaps then we can talk."

She flinched and he saw the loathing in her eyes, there was no way that she would ever… To his amazement, she kneeled without hesitation, keeping her face free from emotions.

"Please, I am begging you."

For a moment he was too stunned to reply, obviously she was more than desperate. He cleared his throat and signaled her to stand up.

"What is this favor?"

She stood up and straightened the hem of her dark grey gown; she was dressed like a peasant.

"I need your blood."

He certainly hadn't expected that.

"My blood? Why do you need it?"

She bit her lip.

"Please, name your price; I do not need much…"

"Why do you need it?" he repeated.

She looked distressed, but she didn't give him an answer. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, perhaps I can think of a way for you to earn what you are asking for, let's say after few months."

Her eyes widened, if he wouldn't have known better he would have thought that she was on the brink of tears.

"Please, I am begging you, I need the blood now. I will do anything, you have my word, but I must have it now."

A part of him actually felt guilty for tormenting her like this, but for some reason he couldn't stop.

"No, I am afraid not. Perhaps later, if I happen to feel like it…"

"The blood is not for me," she snapped. "It's for our daughter."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"The blood is not for me. It's for our daughter."

When Klaus managed to process Drusilla's words, his first reaction was disbelief. It was soon followed by anger, how dared she to lie about something like this?

"What did you say?" he snarled warningly.

Drusilla pressed her lips together, she looked more than distressed.

"The blood is for our daughter," she repeated quietly.

"What…"

Klaus had no idea how to continue.

"I got pregnant before you…became what you are," she added tensely. "I gave birth alone in the woods and I have taken care of my child ever since."

He stared at her for a moment and knew that she was telling the truth. Bloody hell…

"I have a daughter?" he asked callously.

Drusilla lowered her head and nodded. Klaus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Is she like you?"

She hesitated, clearly trying to decide what to say to him.

"Answer me," he demanded menacingly and pushed her against the wall. How had this woman dared to hide something like this from him?

"Not completely," she murmured. "She is…unique."

"Unique how?"

Drusilla looked at him pleadingly.

"Please…There is no time for this now, she needs your blood or…"

"Or what?" he snapped.

"Or she will die," she replied, trying to hold back her tears. "Please don't let that to happen, I am begging you."

For a moment Klaus was unable to reply, this was a lot to handle, even for him. Drusilla was alive, he had a daughter and she was dying…

"Where is she?" he asked rigidly.

"In a cottage near the village. Please, she does not have much time…"

"Take me to her," he ordered firmly.

Drusilla hesitated again; obviously she didn't want him to see the girl. That raised his anger, how dared she?

"You will take me to her now," he growled pushing her tighter against the wall.

Drusilla looked like a cornered animal.

"I want your word that you will help her."

His eyes widened before he let out mocking laughter.

"Oh sweetheart… I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you are in no position to make any kind of demands."

"But…"

"Quiet," he ordered and pressed his finger on her lips. "Take me to her and then we will see."

She looked desperate, but apparently she understood that she didn't have much choice. With a rigid nod she accepted her defeat. She had definitely changed along the years, clearly she was willing to do anything for her daughter, even humiliate herself. Yet the flame in her eyes had remained, no doubt she was just as feisty as before. He would later decide what to do with her, but first things first; it was definitely time to meet this descendant of his.

* * *

Klaus looked at the small sleazy cottage in front of him. There was a small stable next to it, but Drusilla didn't take her horse there, she simply jumped on the ground and zoomed to the door. She was talking to someone inside the cottage, but Klaus didn't pay any attention to that. Slowly he swung his leg over his horse and dismounted. He kept his face free from emotions when he approached the cottage. Drusilla was standing in the doorway with some old hag.

"Come in," the old woman muttered reluctantly and marched past him holding a candle. Apparently she was planning to take care of the horses. Klaus pressed his lips together before he entered the cottage. The whole place was disgusting, it was small and smelled like an old carcass. There was a big cauldron above the fireplace and all kinds of jars on a small shelf. Clearly the old hag was a witch. His eyes quickly scanned the room, although there wasn't much to see, just an old table and two chairs. Then he noticed the bed that was behind a leather curtain.

"Mama?" a weak voice said.

"I am here, sweetheart," Drusilla replied immediately and moved the curtain.

For a moment Klaus was unable to move, the figure on the bed started to cough.

"It's alright," Drusilla said and took the girl's hand. "You will be alright, my darling."

Drusilla turned to look at Klaus who finally managed to approach the bed. There were only few candles lighting the cottage, but that didn't affect his sight. He stopped before reaching the bed and stared at the frail figure disbelievingly. The girl looked very sick, she was as pale as a ghost and her whole body was trembling under the covers. Her hair was as dark as her mother's and her eyes… She had his eyes. He was too shocked to speak, this couldn't be real. Despite of the fact that the girl had to be…what, over 500 years old, she didn't look older than 15 or 16. How was that possible? She seemed to be barely conscious, but her blue eyes were looking at him attentively.

"Mama?" she murmured cautiously.

Drusilla pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

"Althea, this is your…father."

The girl's eyes widened, she looked almost as stunned as Klaus.

"My father?"

"Yes, he is here to help you."

For a moment Klaus and the girl simply stared at each other, trying to decide of what to make of the other one. Finally Althea smiled cautiously and held out her shaking hand. Klaus' first thought was to walk out and never look back, how this weak creature could be his descendant? Drusilla was lying…

"Father," she said warmly, still holding her hand out for him.

Drusilla looked at him tensely, clearly annoyed by his silence.

"Niklaus?"

After a moment of hesitation, he finally managed to move next to the bed. He kept his gaze on the girl who smiled at him and took his hand. Her touch made him rigid, even more so when she raised his hand on her lips and kissed it.

"I am so happy to meet you," she said sincerely.

He cleared his throat, feeling beyond uncomfortable.

"Althea?" he murmured thoughtfully, trying to get used to the name.

She nodded.

"Yes, father."

"What is wrong with you?"

The girl hesitated and looked at her mother.

"Her body is sick," Drusilla replied tensely. "So far my blood has been enough to help her, but now she needs her father's blood as well."

"How do you know that?"

Drusilla nodded towards the door.

"Matilda told me. She…knows what she is talking about, I trust her completely."

Klaus certainly wasn't so sure about that, he definitely needed to consult his witches. Why the hell had Drusilla brought the girl to a disgusting place like this, she was lying on a damn straw mattress under a smelly fur.

"The girl is not staying here," he stated callously. "I am taking her with me and my witches will examine her."

Drusilla gasped before standing up clenching her fists.

"You will not take my child," she growled.

Klaus stood up as well.

"Do you honestly think that I am asking for your permission?"

"You will have to kill me before I…" She didn't finish her sentence when Althea started to cough. Her body was juddering, blood was pouring from her mouth, and she seemed to be choking.

"Do something!" Klaus shouted, although it wasn't really necessary, Drusilla was already turning her on her side and tapping her back.

"Here, baby," she said and bit her own wrist before placing it onto her daughter's mouth. Drusilla stroked her hair calmingly as she drank. The coughing stopped, but Althea was still shaking.

"Please," Drusilla pleaded, looking at Klaus with her tearful eyes.

This time Klaus didn't hesitate, some kind of strange instinct was guiding him now. His eyes met Althea's before he bit his wrist and raised it on her already bloody lips. She gave him a weak smile before she took a cautious sip. Her eyes widened with amazement before she grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and started greedily to drink. Drusilla was watching her like a hawk, ready to intervene if that was necessary. Klaus stared at the girl in wonder; he had never allowed anyone to drink his blood like this. When she was finally finished, she looked exhausted, but there was a big smile on her face. Drusilla was still stroking her hair; she smiled at her mother and squished Klaus' hand.

"Thank you."

"Rest now, sweetheart," Drusilla said and kissed her forehead.

She didn't need to be told twice, after few sleepy blinks, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Klaus and Drusilla were quiet for a long while before Klaus finally found his voice.

"Pack your belongings and hers, we are leaving."

* * *

**If you want to see what Althea looks like, there's a link on my profile page :) Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and alerts, please feel free to tell me if you have any requests or suggestions**


End file.
